MEDICINE FOR THE HEART
by solemariecullen
Summary: when your heart is broken, you learn to hate everything that remind you of the hole you carry. your life becomes miserable in that place. how could you heal? if you had the chance to escape and heal would you take it? Can you leave your past?
1. NEW EMOTIONS

_I hope you enjoy this new story. This is new for me because I have never written a crossover before. I was dying to post it. Sorry if I haven't updated my other stories but my beta has the new chapter and she is really busy so she hasn't had time to c__heck it.. So please bear with me… _

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own anything; except some characters and the plot…**

Chapter 1

I hate this town. It is full of memories I don't want to remember. I hate waking up in the mornings. Going to class everyday, chatting with friends, pretending everything is fine. Then returning to a home that I don't even want to go back too.

If you would have asked me a year an a half ago what my life would be like here, I would probably have said that was going to be fine, normal; an average teenage life. But no… that is not my life. I am a teenage girl, yes, but normal? I don't think so. I am broken, hollow, full of regrets and full of pain.

For the first five months of my zombie state, I didn't want to get out in the mornings. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I just wanted to let my body heal itself. As he said; "humans memories fade with time.. Time heals all wounds" I wanted that to happen. I wanted my memories to fade away but that was impossible. So, I decided that I can't do it living here. Everything in this town reminds me of him and his family. The scent of the forest, the weather, the people. Everything will always remind me of the time we spent together. Supposedly in love and with his family.

Charlie has been very tolerant with me in these eight months. He even tried to get me to be friends with Jacob Black. Who would have been great if I didn't know that he liked me more than a friend. I am not ready to date anyone. I didn't want to think about it. I don't want to know about it; I am done with relationships.

Renee says that it is fine to think that way. I talk to her about this stuff. She is the one I can stand only by the phone, that is. When she comes here I hate it. She looks at me with pity and remorse. Charlie on the other hand never judges and never talks about it. Which is why I stayed here when Renee came to pick me up. I figured Renee would want to have therapy session every night after dinner and that would be death for me. This way it is simple. Charlie didn't hover and that is what I needed.

Now after all this time I can finally breathe a little. I am positive that I won't take any of them back, even though I still love them. Even though it still hurts like fucking hell. I am positive of that because I am driving to the airport. I am leaving this place. My time to heal has began. I am going to a place that is new, and fresh. I am sure that the outcome of this decision will be good. While thinking about all this my brain began betrayed me with that one memory that made my final decision in heart.

_Flashback_

"_Bella? Charlie said standing by the door in my room._

"_Yes, Charlie?.. I was doing homework on the little desk in the corner of my room._

"_I.. I understand your pain. I want y__ou to know that I will try to make it better.. I promise…kiddo" He said straggling with the tears on his eyes. I hold my breath to prevent them too. It hurts even more to see my father, the person that has nothing to do with my pain, so hurt because of m__y actions and theirs._

_With that being said he turned around and walked away. I didn't hear anything more about it in two weeks. He left for a business trip almost four days ago. I was so lost in my little world that I didn't even notice. Two days after he returned he talked me while I was sitting by the dinner table almost one week ago._

"_Bella, pack your bags, we are leaving." He said getting up from the table and grabbing his now empty plate._

"_I told you Charlie, I am not going to live with Renee." I was feeling annoyed about this. I have made myself clear I was staying because leaving would hurt even more, or so I thought._

"_You are not going to Renee's. WE are moving. I got an offer to be Chief of Police in Ipswich and I took it. So we are moving there." He said turning off the faucet and looking straight into my eyes with a glass of water on his hand._

"_You are kidding right?." I raised an eyebrow at him. He would never sell this house, I thought. _

"_No I am not, we are leaving in a week, it is all settled. I bought a house there. It is a little bigger than this one but I figured you needed space so I got it. This house is already sold and we will have to be there before Wednesday bec__ause I start on Thursday."_

"_And where exactly am I going to finish high school?" My ears were buzzing with the news I have just heard._

"_You are going, thanks to your amazing and glorious father, to one of the top schools in America. The Spencer Academy." He straightened his pose and I could see he was feeling proud of his accomplishments in this material._

"_Oh really, and how are we suppose to pay that top school, because it seems that if it is private as I presume it is, it must be very expensive, u__h Charlie?" Either we won the lottery or he had been holding on me all this time, I thought._

"_Well, dear daughter, you got a full scholarship because of your father's new job. So suck it up and get ready to leave. Also to be clear on the money issue, I will make double than I made here." He spoke as he walked to the door, then he stopped at the door and sighed._

"_Bella, I promise this new experience will be better honey, I promise… Daddy will make it good. You will heal, WE will heal together.. This ti__me I will not fail." His voice was almost a whisper at the end. He was looking over the shoulders to where I was sitting. I sighed and smiled at him._

"_Yes dad. We will, thanks.. And dad.. you have never failed me." I said and he took off. I took it as a sign for me, God was sending me medicine and I had to take it. I felt like a big burden had lifted off my shoulders and for the first time in months I felt relief and had some hope. _

_End of flashback_

A week had passed too quickly for me to remember. I said good byes to my friends. Well to my only true friend, Angela. She was good to me and very understanding. I packed my things and helped move the furniture to the truck. It left three days before we moved so all our things would be settled when we arrived. I walked for the last time, the path where my life ended. I wanted to let go of all the bad things that happened to me. All the things that reminded me of them were burning at my feet. With the little box burning I recalled the day I found it.

_Flashback_

"_Charlie.." I shouted so he can hear me from the living room to my room._

"_What!" He shouted back._

"D_o you know where my skates are.. they are supposed to be on the bottom of my closet.. did you move them?" I asked him. _

_I heard the footsteps of Charlie's shoes coming to help me find the damn skates. Which I don't use, but I kept because they were a gift from Phil, when I turned 16 years old. I looked at Charlie and he was annoyed._

"_Well?" I said knowing he hid them. He __said that I didn't need anything form Phil. I guessed it's a father's jealously thing. _

"_Why do you need them? It's not like you can skate. Maybe some kid can use them." Charlie sat on the bed crossing his arm._

"_That is not your concern, dad. Now te__ll me where they are. They were a gift and I'd appreciate if you don't give them away." I stomp my foot to him, he was as stubborn as me but I was more._

"_Ok…." He sighed… _

_"They are at the top of the closet, on that box over there…." He looked down and smiled… _

_"You know… you are stubborn as hell." He said getting up and walking out of my room. _

"_I am my father's daughter." I shouted when he was out of the room._

_I went to the closet, grabbed a chair and tried to reach for the damn box. I got the box and threw it on the floor, but as I was getting down one of the corners of the chair sunk onto something and I fell down on my butt._

"_Shit!" I murmured and kicked the chair. That is when I noticed that it was stuck on something. _

_I moved the chair and became aware that one of the floorboard was loose, so I lifted up. Curious about the reason it was loose. That was where I saw the most outrageous thing. My things, the Cd, the tickets and my pictures. They were all in there under the floorboard of my freaking room covered in dust and spider webs. __**All this time and they were under my nose. **__ I thought. The hole in my chest grew even more at this. A rush of emotion invaded me; anger, pitty, love, more anger, pain, regret, anguish… _

_I grabbed them and placed them in a box, and I started crying, how can he do this to me? Why would he hid them? All my sorrow returned and I hug myself real tight while I lay on the bed. That day I didn't leave my room I was too hurt to even move. _

_End of flashback_

I was so hurt at first because of his childish behavior, but then that pain turned to anger. I was furious at him. How did he dare think he can control my life in that way. It was then I decided to let go. So I went to the path near my house with the box and a book of matches. In the same place where he broke his promise I burned his memories. Memories of a life that will end as soon as I step one foot on a plane. Now on my way to airport I will live again. I smiled at that thought and stared out the window. Charlie's phone rang almost five times before he answered.

"Chief Swan here." He hated to answer the phone while he was driving but I guess he needed to make sure everything was in order.

"Ahh yes. Miss Sanchez, how are you… Good… well she is good too, thanks for asking….. I am sure everything is fine…. Yes... We will be arriving at 3:00 this afternoon….. ok, I appreciate it, thanks…bye.." He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"That was Miss Sanchez, she is our realtor and a nice lady. She was calling just to check on our arrival today. She says she fixed the house when the furniture arrived three days ago and bought some new things. She also painted and decorated as well so that everything is set for us when we arrive." Charlie said with a big smile on his face.

"Umm, Charlie.. Why does she bother with all those details?" I was confused people don't usually act this nice. Taking care of things for a police officer and his daughter was odd behavior.

"Well, she is part of the community service counsel. You see, Ipswich is an old town and people there are old fashioned. I guess she is just being nice." Charlie said and I frowned.

"Ok changing the topic.. we are almost to the airport, are you sure Jacob is picking up my truck?" I said aggravated because I was leaving my truck here.

"Yes he is, and could you please stop frowning about it. I will make sure you have a senior citizen car when we get there. It can be the exact age and color if you like." He chuckled making fun of my loss.

"Naa that is ok. I will enjoy a new car if you get me one. But I can't help to hurt for my first one, you know?" I notice then that I was having a pleasant conversation with my father and I was really enjoying it. I truly smile at him this time. So I spoke my mind.

"You know.. dad, I am really glad we are doing this.. I am feeling better…. in fact… I am better.. Thanks" I said patting his shoulder as he parked the car on the parking lot.

"You are welcome." He said as he patted my hand over his shoulder.

We were having a moment when we heard a knocking on the window. As we looked I notice Jacob Black standing out side. He was so big. He had grown a lot since last time I saw him. Shit... he looked soooo good..

"Well… well.. you are early." Charlie said getting out of the truck and grabbing the luggage.

"Hi Charlie.. Well I wanted to say good bye to you guys." He grabbed two suitcases as if they were candy boxes. I was speechless… why didn't I notice before that he was handsome?. I immediately kicked myself for thinking that.

"Well, ok.. Here… these are the keys." Charlie tossed the keys and Jacob walked to the driver's seat and stared at me. My heart jumped a little. He looked so confident of himself that I was actually admiring him.

"Ok.. ummm.. Bella, are you getting out or you did you change your mind about leaving, ́cause you are welcome to stay in my house." He said with a huge smirk and I blushed… shit… I am fucking staring... Ok? Weird moment.. I thought.

"Yes" That all I could say. My heart was beating like a speeding car on the road.

"Yes, you are leaving or yes you are staying?" That is when I snap out of it and got out of the truck.

"Yes, I am leaving.. wow Jacob .. You grew this summer." I couldn't avoid the comment.

"Well… umm... A little... You know teen's hormones get crazy at 17!" He said blushing.

"Well.. You don't look 17 anymore.." I said, slapping my face in my mind as I said it.

"Ok, you two.. we are missing the plane Bella if we don't leave now…. Bye Jacob, tell your father I will be waiting for him to come visit in two months, and you have to come too. We have a lot of extra space for you two." Charlie interrupted my little display, THANK GOD! I thought

"Ok, I will, bye Charlie… Bye Bella" He said and leaned to kiss my cheek. I blushed even more… he was so warm, and his lips were soft against my skin.

"Bye Jacob.. See ya" I said and turned around. That was the first good emotion I felt in some time now and it felt good.

_Tell m__e what you thing of the 1st chapter… I will update the next one soon..._


	2. THE ARRIVAL

_So here is the second chapter, hope you like this one, I must say I got a lot of alerts but only a few reviews. That is sad because I need to read for opinions about... ideas, suggestions, anything. _

_Ok. I know this starts a little weird but they need some time to adjust to one another and besides I want bitchy Bella and rough Caleb, they are hurt and trust doesn't come that easy when you are heartbroken. _

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything… I am just playing with the characters in this story.**

Chapter 2

**Caleb's POV**

Life hasn't been easy for me since my last birthday. I have lost so much and so little at the same time. Sometimes I just can't seem to see the end of this pain. The guilt and the thirst for revenge is killing me. I am not the same person I was six months and two days ago.

It hasn't been the same because six months ago Sarah died. I can't help but think that she is dead because of who I am. My history had killed her. I should have left her alone after what happened with Chase. I knew that trouble finds me and the people around me. But I was too selfish. Too in love and full of power that I actually thought I could protect her. But who was I fooling; if my father couldn't protect my mother neither could I.

After the fight with Chase. The brothers and I came back to the barn and searched all over the place. We couldn't let it go, and we needed to be certain that he was dead.

It was Reid who found Chase's body almost 30 feet from the barn. It was found under a pile of wood and ashes from the fire. The image was awful and morbid but we had to make sure that this stupid power thirst was all was over for us.

The police hadn't found anything when they searched that day so we called them and reported it. In town people weren't so happy about the police department. After the fire the community thought the police did a horrible job taking care of the town. So the police closed the case not wanting to make things worse than they were already. The Chief of Police didn't talk about it and all things were forgotten and returned to "normal". But I didn't forget and neither did Pogue, Reid and Tyler. We knew better but decided to let go and continue with our lives.

We were starting senior year after that summer, and we were really excited about it. We enjoyed all the time we had, we partied, relaxed, and hung out with the girls. Everything was peaceful. Pogue and the other sons decided to travel a little bit so Sarah and I went to London. I needed time to relax and control the power. The frenzy of using was almost a drug to me but Sarah had amazing ways to set me on my feet. We spent the most amazing time there. We visited museums, clubs and I gave her a promise ring. I was absolutely sure I wanted to spend my life with her and she did too. We stayed three weeks and returned one and a half week before school was suppose to start.

School was starting a week late. All the students were at the Academy but with nothing to do. We spent most of the day sightseeing, having pool parties and of course playing pool and foose ball at Nicky's.

Spencer Academy was never amusing for me before Sarah. Things became unique with her around. During that week my brothers and I threw a private party at Pogue's house but on the weekend the girls took over. I would never forget that weekend, it was then when my happy ending stopped and became a nightmare.

_Flashback_

_It was Saturday and Kate and Sarah were planning to have a welcome to school party - reunion at Nicky's. That afternoon I drove her to the dorm after a day together. I kissed her good bye and went to my house to change clothes and grab some cash while she changed as well. _

_I got to the house and one of the staff told me my mom was waiting for me, but I was trying to avoid any kind of confrontation with her tonight. She barely left her room after my father's death, and as always she was drunk. The only time I see her sober is on Wednesday when she goes to her community counsel meetings. Today is Friday. I don't like to see her like that, so I got upstairs as quiet as possible but when I reached my room I heard her._

_"Caleb…. Is that you?" She said with a glass on scotch in her hand by the door. _

_"Yes, how are you feeling today?" I asked knowing the answer._

_"How handsome you look today, my child… you know the power fits you. Your father always thought it never would and that you were not strong enough for it. But now seeing you in control he would have been proud of you…" her voice nearly a whisper. Lost in thought. "….but tell me where is that girl of yours…." She snapped out of it. _

_"She is at the dorms. She is getting ready to go to Nicky's tonight. We are having a party. I am waiting for her call. Do you need anything?" I added and regretted those words as they came out of my mouth. I knew she always wanted something, and I love her so much to deny anything. She walked to her room and I followed her. _

_"Yes... I need you to go and pick a package for me in town... it is important." My mom reached her night stand and gave me and piece of paper._

_"This is the ticket number to collect the package..." _

_"But, mom town is really far, could it wait until tomorrow? I am already late. Or maybe send our driver, does it have to be me?" I pouted and thought; __**Sarah is going to kill me if I don't pick her up in half an hour.**_

_"NO, I want you to go NOW, it is important. Do this for your mother. I don't ask you for anything. You are acting like your father. He never did anything for me. He thought only of himself." She started to speak and her voice cracked a little. I knew that my father's death was hard on her but the little time she had with him after their marriage was worst. I hated when she would guilt me into things. So as frustrated as it was I give into her request._

_"Ok I will go but, I will bring it home after the party. Go to sleep Evelyn." I said and she knew I only called her Evelyn when she was drunk and making unnecessary comments about my father and I. I was tired of these little comments. Most of all I was tired of telling her that I was NOT like him. _

_I grabbed my keys and drive to town. The driving was tiring and I got to town past six. The post office was already closed but since my mother was a very important person in the community, she had called the guy and asked him about doing her this favor. I got the package and stared at my watch… __**Shit I have to call Sarah she is going to be mad at me**__. I thought while dialing the number. The phone rang three times and went to voice mail._

_"Caleb, hun, if it is you, I went ahead. I know you are probably busy, don't worry. See ya at Nicky's, and baby... get ready for a wild night. Love ya." I couldn't help but to smile at her comment but I was also nervous about Sarah walking alone at night, it was almost eight so I speed up. _

_Sarah has become the most important thing in my life after my family. I love her like I never thought I would. She helped me a lot with my stress. We share a relationship with no boundaries. I was actually thinking that after graduation I will ask her to be my wife. We will get married, finish college, and grow old together. We completed each other. _

_I arrived 20 minutes after I called her. I had called her cell phone three times but there was no answer. As I entered the bar, I noticed that Pogue and Kate were dancing and Tyler and Reid playing pool but there was no Sarah. I walked toward Pogue and Kate who turned to me and raised an eyebrow looking for something._

_"Hey, Kate, where is Sarah? I asked_

_"Isn't she with you?" Kate looked behind me searching for her._

_"I called her to tell her I was late and there was this voice mail that saying she was coming here to meet you guys." I spoke a little worry._

_"She hasn't arrived yet but I am sure she just late." Kate spoke and hugs Pogue around the waist. I looked at him and he nodded. He already knew what I was going to say next. _

_"I am going to look for her." I said. Pogue kissed Kate on her forehead and patted Tyler and Reid and soon after they followed me. _

_"I called her cell phone, it rings but no answer." I said to Pogue two blocks from the bar. We were walking the common route students used to get to Nicky's._

_"Don't worry bro. Maybe she's just late or she is back in the dorms." Reid said placing his hand on my shoulder to reassure me but nothing could do that now. _

_"I don't know, I don't like this, man" that all I said when I heard I heartbreaking scream coming from an alley in from of us. We ran and there were one girl and a boy knelt down in front of something. _

_As we approached the commotion, my heart felt like knives cutting it, the scene we encountered was atrocious; there she was, my Sarah on the floor, with blood all over her, her body was mark with bruises, bite marks, and blood.. Ohh there was so much blood. My world came crashing down. I knelt down and held her lifeless body against mine, and I felt into an abysm, I don't know who call the police, I don't know how I got home that night. _

_End of flash back_

The days ahead are a blurred, I don't remember much, and I remember the police coming to ask questions. I remember yelling at the Chief of Police. I remember the guys staying home with me, my mom hugging me. I remembered the funeral and Sarah's parents crying but my actions, my thought those were lost. I didn't go to school for several weeks after Sarah's death.

Little by little the sons convinced me to return school, I was behind so I took extracurricular courses to keep up with them. I was there but my mind lingered far away. When the police closed Sarah's case, all my hurt became anger, thirst for answers and these police officers weren't giving anything so again I took matters in my own hands. All of the sudden the Chief of police's mother had to have a brain surgery in Germany so he quit and now here I am after six months of her death and I am still looking for the murderer of Sarah. My life is empty, and the only thought in my head is to kill the person who did this to her.

I manage to make the police department to open the investigations again and I have hired three private investigators but none of them have come out with something. I have spent a lot of money and time over this but yet neither I nor my brothers seems to rap things up. I am trying to continue with my life, as regular as I can.

I take care of the family business and I help my mother with her drinking problem, I am trying to be everything my father never was for her and for me.

At the Academy, we are in the middle of the semester and spring break will end in three days. I kept myself busy this time on vacation, I had to and needed to. I was getting ready for another day of work, per se, when my mother called me.

"Caleb, come here" she said. Today is her community counsel reunion so she is sober as hell. This is not good, I thought since I hate her errands when sober.

"Yes, mother" I spoke, my voice sounded monotone. I don't feel anything; I don't allow myself to feel anything. I am not the warm Caleb that everyone knew a year ago.

"You know that I have a counsel meeting today, so I need to you go to the airport and pick up the new Chief of Police and his daughter. Since you dealt with our last one" I was about to argue about it but she interrupted me…"and don't tell me you didn't have anything to do with that. It is pointless to lie anymore but as president of the community counsel I have to do this. I would do it myself but I am busy today, so you going under my name." She spoke while fixing her hair and putting lipstick on.

"I have a lot to do today, send Max, our _Chauffeur_ to do that" I spoke slow so she understand I was not her driver.

"NO... YOU will go... now…I expect you to behave like the gentleman I raised you to be. This Chief comes from Forks, Washington. He has excellent recommendations and story. His town had a very low crime rate. So you will behave...are we clear, Caleb?" She turned to face me… and I sighed.

"I am going to try my best and I hope the counsel choose a better chief than the last one. What time do I have to be there?" I was not happy about this. I was not in the mood for ass kissing and brats today.

Normally all the people that knows who I am and, that my mother is the president of the community felt the need to allure me with complements. If it comes to that today I will literally snap. Don't even get me started with girls trying to woo me into dating them.

"You have to leave now, so you can be there early… oohh I forgot... Mrs. Sanchez will be there to tell you who they are." She stood up and grabbed her purse. Great... Mrs. Sanchez is a pain, always looking with pity in her eyes.

"Ok, mom... I will...… see ya in a while." I kiss her good bye and got to my car. I needed to make a quick stop before going to the airport.

I arrived at my first destination and the people I was looking were there.

"Hey, Tyler... I need a favor, bro." I shouted so he can hear me front across the pool.

"What is it?" He replies and got out of the pool with the others. Pogue pulled Kate out and Reid grabbed Marie, his girlfriend of the week, they approach to greet me.

"I need your Hummer bro. I am doing an errand for my mom and my car is too small. I will bring it around nine." I said and Tyler frowns and shook his head. He hated to lend us his truck, he loved it as his if it's is son.

"Ooh come on, baby boy, you know our man will never harm it." Reid said patting his shoulder.

"Ok..." he sighed... "Here's the keys, but I don't want one scratch on it"... He tossed the keys and turn around to the pool.

"See ya guys." I said and leave to my second destination.

"See Ya at Nicky's… we can watch the game tonight." Pogue shouted and I nodded.

The trip was pleasant. I am actually thinking in buying me one of these things. This truck is amazing. The airport was far but since I drive like a maniac I got there on time. I parked the Hummer and got to the gates where I saw Mrs. Sanchez. She was a little Latin woman. Her smile was so big and her teeth were white, she was hard to miss. I walked toward her and she waved at me when she saw me.

"Caleb, it's good to see you. Though I was expecting your mother. How is she by the way?" This was her way in asking me …is she sober? But I ignored that and smiled. I was going to be the perfect gentleman as my mother asked me to.

"She is fine thank you. She wanted to come but today she has a meeting with the counsel so she send me." I sighed

"Ok, then, you'll be taking Chief Swan to his house?"… She asked and I nodded….. "Good, they bought the Wetherbee Farm, you know where it is, right?" she looked at me like I was a child and I smile again.

"Yes, thank you." I said and notice she squealed in delight at something, so I turned around.

"Chief Swan... Chief..." she shouted and wave her hands like crazy, GOD! This woman needs Prozac... I thought and chuckle at my thought.

I looked around and notice a man waving back, he was wearing his police uniform, and he smiled back at her, turned around to talk so someone and came toward us. I couldn't see the other person because they were a lot of people there.

"Miss Sanchez, it is good to see you." He said shaking her hand. I said nothing.

"Chief... I had to come and welcome you to our little town." She responded.

"Thanks, and who this young man would be?" He asked and I looked at him.

"I am Caleb Danvers and I am here to pick you up. My mother, Mrs. Danvers apologizes but she had business to take care of. So she sent me to take you to your new home and welcome you as well, you... and your daughter?" I said questioning about this girl that was supposed to come with him.

"Ahh yeah... Well Isabella is getting her luggage, she will join us soon." He said and turned to speak to Mrs. Sanchez. I was getting impatient waiting for this girl. How hard can it be to get luggage?

**BPOV**

The plane was quiet, Charlie and I had some pet talk but most of it I slept, I wasn't tired I just had to sleep to forget a little. We arrived at the airport and Charlie guided me to the gates. As usual I tripped and fall on my ass… GREAT! This is how this town greets me. Remaining me that no one could catch me when I fall now… I thought while getting up.

We walked to the baggage claim area and waited for the suitcases but only Charlie's show up. I was annoyed and tired and to add the mix I was frustrated I just wanted to get to my new room, take a long bath and sleep the trip off my system. But, I guess fate had something else in mind because my baggage had not appeared yet. I noticed that Charlie was waving at someone and by the look on his face I knew he was a little eager to go.

"Dad?" I asked.

"There is Miss Sanchez, see." He pointed to a small woman who was standing next to a tall guy. Quite cute I may say, but I was too worried to look closely at his face.

"Why don't you go ahead while I wait for my suitcase." I encourage him and besides I needed to channel my frustration out of my system.

"Are you sure, Bells?" he asked.

"Sure dad. It's not like this machine will eat me, go I will follow you." I said and kiss me on the cheeks. I wanted to have a good relationship with him. I wanted to let him know I was fine, that we were fine. I wanted to assure him he had made the right decision for us.

"Ok" That was all he said before almost running to meet the people waiting for him. He was happy, I didn't recognize him, the smile he carried through the whole flight and the eagerness he has now prove to me that he wants this.

I waited and waited until I notice the people that were waiting for their luggage had already gotten them while I was here still waiting, _with my luck, the airline lost it_, I thought while biting my lip. Then I became aware that while I was lost in thought my suitcases passed in front of me and now they were almost at the end.

"SHIT" I shouted and ran to the edge of the baggage claim machine.

I almost threw myself at the luggage and manage to grab the three of them one in my right hand and two in the left but they were way too heavy... in that moment I regretted not to sending them with the moving truck as Charlie suggested.

"NO YOU DON'T" I said again pulling hard achieving nothing in return, they were stuck.

"Want some help with that?" Someone said behind me.

"No thank you." I said. I was not giving up that easy and I pull again, but manage to get pull over the machine too. I place one foot on the edge and the other on the floor to get balance. Thank God... No one was there to see my little act. I was pulling hard when I heard the voice again. It was some guy.

"Here, let me..." the guy said and saw him lean to help me.

"NO… I can…. Do… IT..." I said while pulling, this machine hated me... Hell the world hated Isabella Marie Swan… I thought.

I then felt strong hands gripping the bags with me, in that moment was when I turn around and see the person helping me. He was handsome and he had the most beautiful dark eyes I had ever seen. I was lost in those eyes when he spoke.

"You can let go now… I have them. But, you are in my way please move so I can get your bags…" I don't know why, but I was mad at this guy, he thinks he can show up and help me, like if I was a defenseless girl? NO I won't be that girl again! I thought and tighten my grip on my bags.

"No thank you. I can do it. I said... I didn't want any help." I shouted. He looked at me, raises an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"FINE" he said and let go. When he let go I was off guard and the machine pull me in with my bags.

"THAANNKKS" I said almost screaming when I pull really hard and the machine pull me in. I screech at this once more and felt the two strong hands grabbing my hips pulling me out.

"See? I told you… you couldn't do it. You will end up in the luggage unclaimed department of the airport." He said when he placed me on the ground again with a winning smile. He had my bags next to me. I glared at him. I hate this guy. I wanted to erase that smug smile of his face.

I was about to argue when I heard Charlie… "Bella, I see you have met Caleb, he is our welcome committee and son of Mrs. Danvers." he smiled at me.

"Actually dad, I was too busy, so we haven't been properly introduced." I said and looked at Charlie with a smile and erased it when Caleb spoke.

"Yes Mr. Swan, I believe Isabella was fighting with her luggage. So we didn't have a proper introduction... Hi I am Caleb Danvers." He spoke so smug and I roll my eyes and sighed.

"It is lovely to meet you" I said very sarcastic…. "And it is Bella, my name is Bella." I said picking up my bags.

"Here, let me help you." He said attempting to get a hold of my big suitcase. Did he not learn? I thought

"NO, thank you, I can do it myself." I said… BOY! He is stubborn but I was more... I thought that I had made myself clear… I don't want any help from anyone. _Maybe he was slow_... I thought.

"Bellsss..." Charlie frowned. I knew that frown, he wanted me to be nice to these people. But, I didn't want to be. I was here to heal and become strong and independent again. He was not helping me to accomplish my goals.

"FINE!" I said and drop the suitcases so Caleb could grab them.

"Ok, I guess kids these days are hasty, huh? Miss Sanchez spoke.

"Yes, my Bells can be a little stubborn and to add a long trip to the mix, it is bad." Charlie said while holding me by the shoulders and guiding me to the parking lot. I blushed and looked at my shoes.

We said goodbyes to Miss Sanchez who gave the house keys to Charlie. Caleb took us to the car. When I saw it was Hummer, I was in shock…..NO wonder he is smug. _He is just a rich boy doing his mommy a favor_.. I thought. We got in the truck, Charlie was in front and I was on the back. The beginning of the drive was quiet and pleasant. I was really tired and all I wanted was to sleep and let my mind wonder a little.

As I stare at the window I noticed that the woods in this town had a beautiful green, the pine trees were huge and very calm though the weather was spooky. All foggy and clouded but it was smoothing and I was sure no evil held those woods. I was sure I could walk in there and have no fear that any mystical creature would hurt me.

This acknowledgment was reassuring but hurtful at the same time, in that moment I knew that Edward or any of the Cullen family was not going to be there. I was far from their town and if they come back they will only find an empty house. I didn't regret my decision. I want this. I want to forget as Edward put it. I was lost in thought when I was rudely interrupted.

"Bells, are you paying attention to all this? It is quite remarkable." Charlie spoke eagerly about it.

"Mmm… what is remarkable, Charlie?" I asked him. I was expecting Charlie to spoke but I was wrong.

"I was telling Chief about the town's history." Caleb spoke and I lean in the middle to hear him. It was then I notice the speed he was driving.

"Are you trying to kill us!" I shouted and Charlie glared at me.

"Excuse me?" Caleb asked.

"I guess you are… because there is no way you can stop this truck to avoid an accident going 120 miles per hour." I said gesturing at the speedometer.

"Ahh… There aren't many accidents here in Ipswich, so don't worry." He said and I turn to Charlie… who I didn't recognize. There is no way MY DAD would like this speed and yet he didn't say anything.

"Slow down... I want to start school healthy not broken" I glare at him but he didn't slow. He just drove faster. He was doing it to annoy me of that I was sure and the bad thing is that I was annoyed.

I sighed and crossed my shoulders to my chest and returned to my staring window. I know Charlie would be mad when we arrive, but I truly didn't know why I was acting this way toward Caleb. This was not me at all. I don't even know the guy but I felt strange around him. I felt like if was being pulled in by his eyes and I didn't like that feeling. And his responses infuriated me. His stubbornness was driving me insane and we just met two hours ago.

Since I didn't want to get Charlie angrier, I remained quiet the rest of the way. I closed my eyes and listened to the conversation about the town.

It was really interesting actually. I was learning a little of my future home. I heard Caleb saying that it was an extraordinary group of settlers who came to Ipswich - men of substance and education, who were among the key founders of the Puritan Commonwealth: Thomas Dudley, Deputy Governor; Magistrates Simon Bradstreet, Richard Saltonstall, and Samuel Symonds; and Ministers Nathaniel Ward, John Norton, William Hubbard, and Nathaniel Rogers.

I also heard that the land on which the Town of Ipswich was founded was originally inhabited by Indian tribes who called the area "Agawam." I was stunned another tribe land but little has been known about these people until recently. Studies have shown that tribes had been living along these coastal and river line areas for thousands of years.

Caleb seems to know a lot about his town history so I got the stick out off my butt and asked what I wanted to know.

"Can you tell me something about Spencer Academy? You go there I assume." I said and notice that my old temper was back.

"Well... well... welcome back Bells…" Charlie said and I frown at him…. "Caleb, now I am proud to present MY Bella." he chuckle and I blush.

"Umm… OOkk..." Caleb said looking at Charlie like he was crazy but I knew what he meant.

"So?" I said and turn to looked at him when I did this I saw again at his eyes and I was lost in them but they were full of sorrow just as mine... I wonder? I was thinking but got interrupted by Caleb's answer.

"Well… Ipswich Spencer Academy has been considered one of the best high schools in the Boston area. The Ipswich Schools have what is considered one of the best performing arts systems. The middle school and high school are connected in the same area and share library, cafeteria and athletic resources such as tennis courts, a soccer field, a football field, and a running track and of course the swimming pool." He said and continue.

"In 2006, the high school was named a "Blue Ribbon" school. Blue Ribbon is an award for national excellence in education under the No Child Left Behind legislation. The school also received a Vanguard award for similar academic prowess. IHS offers a great deal of college-prep, honors, and AP-level classes. IHS also has one of the best graduation rates in Massachusetts." He finished and I was speechless at this. I was starting to like this school already and I could see that Charlie was too.

"I am sure you are going to love it Bells. You see Caleb, Bella was one of the best student is her high school back in Forks and she is quite good in art class." Charlie spoke proudly.

"No I wasn't..." I said embarrassed…. "But I am going to like it for sure." I said returning back to my sit by the window. I was so lost that I barely notice we stopped.

"Well, here we are Chief." Caleb spoke and looked at the window. My eyes couldn't believe what they saw. If this was my house; I was going to flip.

_**Tell me what you think… any ideas how you want them to hit it off. Although I have it all in my mind. I will update soon...**_

_**QUESTION: do you want them all lemony or not? **_


	3. the Wetherbee Farm

_I am thrilled with the response I am getting from you. Thank you so much for reading._

**DISCLAIMER: I think I'd be a fool if I lied about it... I don't own anything even though I dream of these characters every night, and when I wake up… I still in nothing… **

Chapter 3

**Caleb's POV**

I looked around while the new Chief and Miss Sanchez were talking; so far he seemed like a nice and honest man which was good. It meant he was going to help me with Sarah's case. I walked to the baggage claim area, desperate to go home already. Tired of waiting for this Isabella who by the way must be really slow because, who couldn't get their suitcases in time? When I entered the area I immediately became aware that no one was here except a girl who by the look of things, she must be waiting for her bags. But, no little girl here, or any sight of a girl whose face could tell me.. I am Chief's daughter.

I only had a sight of her back which is really pretty. She was skinny but curvy in the right places. Her hair was brown, long and wavy, _a very beautiful hair_... I thought... I immediately noticed what she was wearing.

She had on skinny black jeans and a pink jacquard-stripe tank that had a pleating at the empire waist top... it fitted her really well, by the way, and to top that, black converse... I could tell she dressed simple but...… and then I shook my head... I didn't know why I was looking at her and the things she was wearing, but she caught my attention even if she was back sided. I was looking around when I saw her jump and curse out loud. What is she doing? I thought, soon after. I got my answer, the girl was holding her bags at the end of the luggage carousel and she was straggling to get a hold of them. She seemed to have a battle with the machine and her bags.

It was amusing to watch her; but I decided a little help would not do any harm. Since we were waiting for the Chief's daughter who was lost somewhere in the airport. I could channel my boredom with this.

As I approached I couldn't contain my chuckle. She was really trying to get them out, but ended looking like she was being eaten by them. I smile and came within reach of her. However what I was not prepared for was her response when I asked her to be of assistance. She refused, she didn't want any help and she was being stubborn about it but since I was being a gentleman I insisted and got a grip of the bags to help her.

It was at that moment that I notice the girl's face. She had very deep brown eyes and small nose, very white skin and her lips were a little full and reddish color. I stared at her and she did me but she never let go of the bags. So, I broke the silence and she responded in a very rude mode. Couldn't she see that I was trying to help her?.. I was really upset but again when she kept her mouth shut she was beautiful.

I insisted one more time but she refuse once more. So, I let go of the bags and she returned to her straggle but, roughly got pull in really hard so I held her by the waist and took her out along with her bags. I thought she was going to be grateful for what I did but I was way wrong, BOY was she stubborn. We were arguing and I got more aggravated by the second.

I don't know why I was here quarreling with a total stranger but I couldn't let myself out of here and returned with my errand. _This is outrageous_, I thought.

Soon after we were interrupted by an audience. Today was not my luckiest day ever because of course she had to be the Chief's daughter, why didn't I see it before, she resembled him a lot when you put them together. My day was getting better and better, I thought.

We walked to the car and continue our journey. I noticed Bella staring out the window almost all the ride to their house. I knew where it was because I like that house. It was really beautiful and roomy. She was lost in her mind, at the same time as Charlie who told me to address him like that. He talked to me and asked me questions about the town which I reply to proudly.

It was after one hour that she spoke only to complain about my driving, and demand me to slow down. Who did she think she is? I ignored her and sped up. I wanted this errand to get over with. She has managed to drain all my energy in so little time that I was fighting the urge to close my eyes. There was something about this girl's actions. They were angry, and hurt actions. What could have made this girl bitter? I asked but inner laugh at this, knowing I was bitter as well.

She only paid attention to our conversation when we talked about The Academy and it was followed by a real warm smile. She had a beautiful smile that was not deniable. All her smile was channeled toward studies. _So I guess she was a book worm_, I thought.

We reached the Wetherbee Farm almost after three hours of driving. I was so tired that I wouldn't dream on going to Nicky's tonight. I had made my mind to just drop them off. then go get my car and go to my house and rest. But I heard her gasp when she saw the house. I was immediately drawn by her reactions.

She got out of the Hummer almost jumping and squealing at Charlie. She forgot about me and everything else. Her eyes sparkled and she turned to him and hugged him real tight. By the look of his face, this was something she didn't do much. I saw her almost run to the house and disappeared when she got inside. I couldn't help but to follow her every move with my eyes. _What is this girl doing to me? _I thought.

"She is quite a character huh?" Charlie chuckled while getting the bags out of the Hummer.

"Here, let me help." I smirked at him avoiding his question. She was special that was not a way to deny it. I shook my thought away and heard Charlie speaking to me.

"No, son it is ok, thanks for the ride, but I am sure you must be tired. Go home and make sure your mother hears my appreciation for this too. It was a very warm welcome party." Charlie said and patted my back. His patting was very fatherly that I actually felt warm inside.

"Oh, Ok. Nice to meet you and welcome to town. I am sure we will be seeing you soon." I said and turn to drivers sit.

I got the car started when I notice Bella on the porch... jumping up and down waving at Charlie, who was walking with five suitcases in his hand.

"Come on... this is amazing... Charlie! I can't believe it… come on." Bella shouted and went inside again. I shook my head and smile at this… she is really something else... I thought… Sarah would have loved her... and at this thought I was shocked and speechless realizing that I hadn't thought about Sarah for almost five hours, I drove and guilt and hurt surrounded me all the way to Tyler's house.

**BPOV**

I forgot about everything when I saw the house that Charlie had bought for us. It was beautiful. The front of the house was surrounded by a beautiful garden and there was a front run made of stone which looked really old. I got out of the Hummer and hugged Charlie. I ran inside and notice all our furniture and new items were placed. I dashed upstairs and it was the same.

I can't believe that this house was ours. How could we have afforded it? I have to ask him before I looked around the house. I got outside and called him. I was so caught up in the moment that I totally forgot about Caleb. I notice that since the airport his face has shown calmness and now I could really see him. He was very handsome and slim. His face was smooth and he had these cute dimples that could melt any woman. WOW… I shake those thought away and shouted at Charlie to hurry up. I smile and Caleb left.

"Dad can you place hurry up, there is so much to see and I want to see it with you." I shouted at him again, either he was stalling my questions or he was teasing me, because he was SLOWW.

"I would be a little faster if I wasn't carrying 5 suitcases. Don't you think?" He said and I became conscious that he was carrying all the bags… my eyes widen and my mouth hung open. I ran to help him.

"Sorry… I was so excited I forgot." I said and blushed.

"It is ok hun. Here grab the little ones." He said and gave me the carry on bags.

We enter the house and put the suitcases on the floor. He went to the living room which by the way had a lot of space and a large window at the side that leads to the porch. The porch had two hammocks and patio chairs, I would loved to read a book in the afternoon there.

Charlie sat on the couch and patted the space next to him. I sat down and waited for him to speak. I really wanted to know all the details but I was anxious for the tour that I was actually jumping up and down. _Wow Alice would be proud of my reactions._.. I thought and immediately slap myself at the thought... _Remember Bella new life means new memories... _I repeated my new mantra.

"Bells I am sorry I didn't tell you this house was this big. But I wanted to surprise you." He smiled and I interrupted him

"Well, you did a great job surprising me, I am speechless." I chuckle loudly.

"See this job has really good perks. When I took the job a started looking for a place for us, thus I got in touch with Miss Sanchez. She talked to the community counsel and they offered me this house that was a foreclosure and owned by the bank for a long time so the community's sale prize was only a ¼ of it's real price. How could I refused that offer. It was really good so I came to look at the house and I immediately knew you would love it. So I bought it with the money we got from the house in Forks.. We even have extra money for some new things and your car." He spoke and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

These people must really need a Chief of Police because this house was really luxurious for the price they gave him and I knew how much he was getting paid for the job. It was double of what he earned in Forks.

"You see I know it is way too big for the two of us. But, I also thought your friends, Billy and Jacob can come and visit so extra space is needed." He chuckled interrupting my wondering.

"Dad, thank you so much. I am feeling really good about this change. First I thought you were doing it only for me but now I see that you are happy too. But how big is the property really?" I asked not wanting to get all mushy with him again.

"Well…don't freak out ok?" He asked and I was already freaking out. "This house is a 3-acre horse property! It is a 1721 gentleman's farm with restored antique home. It has 4 bedrooms, 2 fireplaces, it has a Circa 1800 barn with 4 stalls and heated tack room, 2 gardens one on the front and the other on the back. The property is full with apple, peach and lemon trees and it is only 15 minutes from town and 20 minutes from school. I guess I just figured you would like to know that." He finished and I was in shock. My mouth literally hung open.

"Dad... I …" that all I said when he jumped off the couch and grab my hand.

"Come, lets take a tour." He said and smiled and pulled me up.

This house was better than I expected. The kitchen was huge and well updated with granite counters and appliances. It had a side by side stainless steel refrigerator and a new stove too. It was painted in baby green. In the middle was a kitchen table with room for four chairs. The window was in front of the kitchen sink and it had yellow curtains that matched some painting in the walls. It was very warming.

The living room was painted in white and brown and it had a beautiful flower painting with brown frames to match the room. There were double-welted seat cushions along with the over-sized back cushions sofa and love seat. To top the living room there was a stereo system and home theater._ WOW... This is too much _I thought. Charlie had over done it this time, but it was not over yet.

The dining room was painted in light blue, this room was simpler. It had a round glass table with four chairs. I wonder when we were going to use it because we were accustomed to eating in the kitchen. The dinning room had two large glass doors that led to the back patio.

Of course there were the bed rooms. Each room was equipped with proper things like bed, study table, night tables and closet. There were three bathrooms in the house; there was one in Charlie's room which was the first room upstairs and the other two rooms that followed Charlie's had a shared bathroom. Finally there was my room which was downstairs. It was bigger than the one in Forks or even Phoenix. It had its own bathroom which was the third. I guess he really wanted me to have privacy. My room was painted in sky blue, and the bedroom furniture was very nice. My bed was queen sized with a headboard. There were night stands, and dresser with a mirror that matched the bed color which was a wooden color. In the corner of the room was a study table with a work lamp.

There were two big windows with dark blue curtains on the side. They were beautiful. I wonder if Miss Sanchez had decorated everything. I will have to ask later. She had great taste. I had only met one person with such a great taste, she would have loved this house and the way it was decorated. My bathroom was big too. It had a bathtub and a shower. There was a white vanity and a full body mirror on the door and it was painted in white with red tiles. There were bath salts and soaps and all the bathing products needed which were all new of course. I loved it.

I would have to get use to this house because it was way to luxurious for me. We were never poor but we were not rich either. But again I am a simple girl and maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. My day started crappy but it improved a 100 %. After the tour I made dinner and ate with Charlie at the kitchen table. We laughed about it because earlier we were talking about using the dining room for a change. After dinner I cleaned the dishes and watch a movie with Charlie. It was after 10 when Charlie got up off the couch.

"All right, Bells, it has been a long day and I have to start work tomorrow so I better go to bed or I will be late. I don't want to make a bad impression." He spoke and kissed my head.

"Ok dad. I am going to stay for another movie." I sighed.

"I will be home early on the afternoon. We need to go into town to buy your school supplies and uniforms, after that you have a meeting with the Provost of the Academy, you will start school on Monday." He said looking really serious about it.

"Ok... I can't wait."

"Sure you can!" he chuckled.

"No really, it is good to have some time to adjust to all this. It will give me time to know the house and to hunt for a cars. I need a transportation for school." I got up from the couch and turn off the TV.

"Yes we will do that tomorrow as well. I was thinking of a car I saw at the dealers when I came for the first time. Maybe you will like it. It is a Honda Civic and it is not expensive. I liked it for you." He said and I stared at him. He knew I didn't know anything about cars. I am just interested that it take me where I want to go.

"Ok what ever you say. I need a car so it will do. But we have to make sure it is in good condition and not expensive. I don't want to drive below 50 any more, not that I am complaining about the old truck but… but…umm." I shrugged and sighed…. "Well…..I am going to bed too. Good night dad." I sighed loudly this time and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Good night darling…" he said on his way to the stairs... he stopped to look at me... "I told you I will make it better, and I will. This is just the beginning. Everything will be fine… Bella… I love you… this change will be good in every aspect, school, house, town… everything..." he whispering and gave me a warm hearted smile.

"I know….. and thank you….." I said, but before I closed the door I stopped… "Charlie?"

"Mmm?" he said stopping again.

"Love ya!" I whispered and closed the door of my room.

Indeed this was a new life, a new beginning. It felt good to be in a new area, where my memories don't hunt me. I was in a new town with new people and this place didn't remind me of the family I lost or the soul that was destroyed.

I lay on the bed but decided to get up and unpack. I place all my clothes on the closet and dresser drawers. I never noticed I didn't have much to unpack. I sure needed to buy some new outfits and maybe matching panties. I thought and laugh at the idea of me buying clothes at a mall. Maybe she is did rub on me a little. Even though I was in a new town, there were little details, gestures, memories and even my actions that reminded me of them which made it difficult to move on. Even though my heart was still hurting and the whole in chest was there, I was relieved that I was trying to move on and didn't hover over this so much. I needed to do it for me and for Charlie.

After unpacking I picked my old t-shirt, some panties and went into the bathroom. It was so nice to have a bathroom by myself. I could take forever and not be interrupted. I brushed my teeth but when I looked at the tub I decided to take a hot bath. I grab my I-pod and got in the hot water.

While I was in the tub my mind wondered a lot about the things that happened today. The flight, and the almost being eaten by the baggage claim machine. I chuckled at that. I was being stupid in not accepting help but on the other hand I got mad because he insisted on it. He was being stubborn.

Caleb was cute but he was very serious and righteous. There was something in his eyes. A sadness, those eyes called me when I saw them. It was when he spoke and did not take no for an answer that I got mad and fought back at him. On the other hand, I was being a bitch to him. _Good way to make a first impression_; I thought.

He dared me a lot, and I was tired and frustrated at everything so we didn't make a good impression on both counts. I was new here and he should have understood it. But instead….. AWWW... I grumped and I was mad again, I crossed my arms on my chest and sank further more into the tub.

"I wonder if I am going to have classes with him!" I said out loud…. "NO… you will not see him, talk to him or even get near him..." I said again... Damn it was a long time ago since I had my inner battles…. "This bath was making things further than it should"…. I said and I grab my towel and got out of the tub. _This bath had taken on a road that I didn't want to take_ _again_ I thought and stared at the mirror.

I dried my hair, put on my pajamas and laid on the bed. Soon after I was sound sleep. That night I didn't dream at all, and if I did; I didn't remember anything about it. I woke up around eleven in the morning feeling rested and relax.

**I hope you like it…. please REVIEW… I am thinking if you read and don't review I will not post the new chapter which by the way is finish and ready to be post.**


	4. Malls and Friends

_I know this one is a little short but I hope you really enjoy it as well. I love writing this story, their love story is in mead clear and clean... And I hope you will enjoy like I do…_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my imagination. **

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I was thrilled of the things this house had. The barn was beautiful. It was not so far from the main house. You could easily stay there all afternoon and enjoy the sundown where the hay is kept. I still don't know if we are going to put a use to it. We don't own horses and we were definitely not farmers so for now it is going to be my hide out.

After I looked at the barn I walked some more and find the fruit trees, they were full with apples and peaches but the peaches were still too small to eat. I am loving it here and it is only my second day. I picked apples and carried them to the house with out falling off the tree, I may add. When I came to the house I saw that Charlie's new cruiser was parked on front. He had returned sooner than he said.

I walked in the kitchen and noticed there were bags full of groceries on the kitchen table, but I didn't see my dad anywhere. I started to put the groceries away when I heard giggles coming from the living room. I stopped and walked where the noises were.

"Bells here you are. We were waiting for you." Charlie said getting up off the couch where he was sitting with Miss Sanchez.

"Were you now?" I asked walking toward them.

"Yes, we were waiting so we can go buy your school supplies and remember that I told you about the meeting with the Provost at six, so finish getting ready. We will be leaving in 10 minutes, Miss Sanchez will join us to help us. To get to know our way around." Charlie spoke and I raise an eyebrow.

"Hi darling nice to see you again." She said and I smile.

"Hi Miss Sanchez. Thank you for helping us." I said to her.

"It is not a problem dear, it is my job as a spokes woman of the counsel to do these things." She said and fidgeted a little. She was nervous and I could tell Charlie was too, but I let it go.

"Ok, I will change my shirt into a blouse and I will be right back ready to leave." I said walking up to my room.

Man this town is really weird. People take this counsel thing really seriously. I guess it really is an old fashioned town. _They stick to their history at lot_, I thought while changing.

As soon as I changed I got out of my room and we left the house. The way to town was short. Miss Sanchez showed us places to eat, pharmacies, markets, libraries. She was super excited to tell us where the mall was, which was small but had everything she added.

The town was bigger than Forks but simple like Forks. Their differences were small but the biggest was the weather. Forks was rainy and cold and here is foggy, humid and cold. But you can spot the sun more here than in Forks. If you asked me which one I like more, for obvious reasons I would say Forks.

After she gave us a tour of the whole town. She asked us if we could manage alone after she received a call from her office. Charlie thanked her and dropped her at her house. We drove to the mall and started to shop for the things I needed to school.

"You know you look nice in the uniform." Charlie smirked at me after seeing me in the dark gray skirt and white long sleeve blouse, and to top that, I blue tie, a dark blue vest and knee highs socks.

"You are killing me dad. I would rather spent 100 years being tortured by Alice than to wear this to school every day." I said pinching my nose. I definitely was getting a headache. This uniform was way too much for my brain to process this fast. Don't get me started with the blush on my face. I think if you could see me you will definitely think I am a tomato with legs.

"It's nice Bells. You will adjust and it is not so bad. It's not like you are the only one wearing it. All girls are so there is no need to be embarrassed about it and besides you look really nice." He said and sat down on a couch near the dressing area.

"Ok, I guess you are right." I sighed loudly. This was really a new experience for me and I will have to adjust as fast as my system allows it.

After getting my uniforms, we ate a late lunch and returned to our shopping. I had to admit I was enjoying shopping with Charlie. It was really pleasant. I got new note books, pencils, pens, a new bag, and new shoes, some house tools.

After some time shopping we sat down in front of the beauty parlor, tired of all the shopping.

"You know we need to take a break so I am getting a hair cut." Charlie said getting up and walking to the parlor.

"What am I suppose to do while you get your cut?" I said not believing that my father was bailing on me.

"Walk around, grab an ice cream. I don't know, enjoy some alone time to explore." He said while disappearing behind the doors.

It was only 4 in the afternoon, we had two more hours before the meeting, and he decided to leave. _Good dad! _I thought. So I took this as my chance to buy some new underwear and some nighties that I needed. I got up and started to look for a clothing store.

I got in the store and began to walk around until I found what I wanted. I grab some matching bras and patties and four pajamas sets; two pairs of shorts, some tank tops, and two pair of pants. I started to walk around the store and decided to buy shirts as well.

I got to the shirt racks and notice a cute light blue tank top that said DO SOMETHING, I try to pull it off the hanger but some else did the same from the other side.

"Oh sorry." I said.

"Not a problem….. here." The person said and handle me the tank top.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"You are welcome. I am Caroline." She said and shakes my hand. She was a slim girl with green eyes and her hair was light brown and shoulder length. She had a warm smile with white perfect teeth. She was wearing a jean skirt and black shirt.

"Hi, I am Bella, nice to meet you." I said returning her smile.

"You are new here right? I haven't see you around and this town is too small to not notice every one." She said

"Yes I just moved here yesterday and I am getting to know things around here." I said grabbing by bags and she looked at them.

"You are going to Spencer?" she asked.

"Yes how do you know?" I said frowning my eyebrow with questions.

"Well, your uniforms are escaping your bags." She chuckled and helped me get my things on the bags again.

"Oh, thanks" I said chuckling. _She is nice_ I thought.

"So how old are you?" She asked

"I am 18 and you?" I said.

"I am 16, so you are a senior?" She asked again walking around the store.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"Hey that is so cool… maybe we can be friends… it would nice to have senior friend at Spencer." She said over excited.

"Of course, we can... we are already. You are the first girl to talk to me, and I will be your friend." I said. She looked like a lost puppy. I don't know why but something tells me this girl is lonely and needs someone.

"Want to grab a coffee or an ice cream?" She asked while nodding her head toward the door.

"Sure I can't take too long though. I have a meeting with the Provost at six" I said walking toward the cashier.

"AWW... he is a pain of the butt, he is so righteous, and he will give you the speech about values and history of the school and how kids have to be on the right road to set an example through out the world!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Are you for real?" I asked looking with my eyes wide as hell.

"Hell, yeah…. he gives the same speech to every one, he gave it to me 5 ½ months ago, when I first came to study here." She said while I paid the attendant with my debit card.

We walked away from the coffee shop and sat to drink coffee. She was nice and warm. She talked to me about school and how she didn't talk to anyone there. How she wanted me to be friend with her since I was new just like she was. _She can be my Angela here_; I thought.

"Where do you live?" She asked me interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh my dad and I just bought the Wetherbee Farm. It is really nice and you?" I spoke a little proud of the house dad bought.

"Really? That house is huge… cool! I live in the dorms at the academy, but my family has a house in Boston." she said.

"So you go visit your parents on vacation?" I said and regretted immediately about asking her that. Her face changed from warm to hard and emotionless. Her face reflected pain.

"My family is dead." She said really cold and looked down.

"Oh I am sorry Caroline. I didn't know... sorry… that was just rude of me to ask." I said blushing.

"It is fine. I can talk about it now, but I couldn't seven months ago when my brother died."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I said.

"No it is fine, and I guess if we are going be friends as I suspect we are, you need to know." She smiled a little.

"Ok... only if you are sure you want to share that information with me." I whispered and she nodded, but her face didn't change one bit.

"My mom, dad and my brother died not long ago. My adoptive parents and my adoptive brother that is, they adopted me when I was two and my brother not long before. My parents and my brother lived in Boston. I lived in Seattle at Forest Ridge School of the Sacred Heart in Bellevue, and it was beautiful. My mom studied there so she sent me too. She said it was the best education she could give me. I visited them on holidays and vacations. She stopped, took a big breath and continued.

"One day my parents and brother were going to dinner, it was my brother's eighteenth birthday, they were…" She stopped and looked down like collecting her thoughts…. "they were killed in a car accident but my brother survived. I came back for my parent's funeral and returned to school two days after. I didn't talk to my brother. I was mad at him. He was cold and emotionless to me the whole time." She said and sighed looking down.

"And your brother?" I asked.

"My brother came to study here after their deaths because this school is one of the best in the country. We barely spoke after their deaths. We were caught out in…. umm… private business… and after almost two months here the Chief of Police called me to tell me he was killed in an accident. They sent the body over to my house in Boston. That is when I decided to come back home. I stayed home almost a month doing nothing before I made up my mind to come here and started a new life all alone… all my expenses and needs are taken care of by the family lawyer until I turn 18." She finished and I could see she was holding back the tears.

"Oh I am sorry. Really Caroline. I know how it is to loose everything in just a few seconds, and you are not alone. You have me as your friend." I said and gave her a warm smile. Poor girl she was only 16 years old and she had suffered more than me.

"Have you lost someone Bella?" She asked staring at my eyes. I swallowed hard.

"Umm. Yes I have, I lost so much for a little mistake… but enough of sad talk… so how are the teacher's at the academy." I changed the subject and she got my clue. This was not the day to tell my story to her.

"They are nice… but the guys are nicer..." She said smiling again. We were talking when her phone ran.

"Sorry..." She said and look at her phone. Her face turned blue and she answered the phone.

"WHAT!" she shouted….. The other person spoke and I could tell it was a woman… she was screaming at Caroline.

"I know I am behind, that doesn't mean I have forgotten…"… then the other person answered almost yelling…

"I know I owed you. I am doing my part of the deal so don't you talk to me like that"… the other person laugh cynically…

"You know what...let me call back… this is not the time to speak…" Caroline spoke but the other person responded...

"NO... you don't need to come, I will get what you want in no time... bye. " Caroline spoke and hung up...

"Sorry Bella but you know… I'm doing some business for a friend and she doesn't have patience at all." Caroline said frowning.

"That is ok…. but who was…" I said but was interrupted by Charlie who almost shouted.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you know what time it is?" he said...

"What?" I said and looked at the watch, it was a quarter to six and my appointment was at six.

"Oh Shit! Sorry dad... let's go." I said getting up.

"Sorry Caroline I have to go. But I'll see you on Monday!" I said taking her hand.

"Ok, how about we meet at lunch. I will keep a chair for you, ok?" She said and smiled...

"Ok see ya." I waved and left the mall with Charlie.

The meeting with the Provost was very enlightening, he suggested me to be active in school activities and the importance of these activities for college applications. He offered me to stay at the dorm apparently because Charlie was going to be busy at work, which I believe is true but I was used to it, so I declined very politely.

He showed me around the school, and introduced me to some girls who were nice but I could tell that they looked at me like just another girl. _Thank god! _I thought. I was normal again, not like in Forks. Where I had to watch every thing I did because every one knew my dad.

Charlie was excited. I even think he is more excited than me. The Provost gave me my schedule and the map of the school. My swimming pool bathing suit that only the school sells. I had 8 classes. This school took really seriously learning because I had classes like philosophy and Theology I. I could tell I will have a hard time here but I could manage. I was excited because I had two types of literature classes, one Classical Literature, and American Literature. I guess all my reading was going to take part here.

After almost two hours of tours, conversations, suggestions and demands, we were finally going home. I was tired and excited that I didn't even notice that we weren't going home. Charlie stopped the car and I raise and eyebrow.

"Well, don't look at me like that. I told you we were doing this today." Charlie said getting out of the car.

"Ok, I guess we are." I said walking to reach him.

"Hello, welcome to Ipswich car dealership." A chubby man with a white shirt and red suit came to greet us.

"Hello I want to take a look at that Honda Civic over there." Charlie said at pointed at the car.

"Ohh yes, that Honda civic is year 2000 and has 140-hp, 1.8-liter, 16-valve SOHC I-VTEC 4-cylinder engine, you will see also it is a 5-speed manual transmission, and it is really affordable." The man finished giving his speech and I was lost in space, but I was so captivated by the color that I wanted it already. It was blood red with tinted windows. It was shinny and beautiful. I didn't care about the rest.

"Ohh I thought it was a 95 civic, but I guess I was wrong. Let's take a look shall we?" Charlie rested his hand on my shoulders and guided me to it.

"You see the prior owner was a woman and she barely used the car. She had the car only one year before she sold it to us. But we haven't sold it because people here don't usually buy used cars." The man spoke opening the doors and I fell in love again. Inside the seats were beige color with black. I couldn't hide my huge smirk.

"Ok, lets go for a test drive then and after that we can talk business." Charlie told the man and he gave the keys to him.

The test drive was the best, this car was in perfect condition and I love it, it was clean and didn't smell like beer and tobacco like my old truck. I was jumping up and down all the way and Charlie was smiling at me. He knew I liked it. We got to the dealers again and Charlie got to the office with the man, I saw them talking with a lot of papers, after almost half an hour they exit the office and came to me. Charlie was smiling ear to ear. I raise an eyebrow and pouted and Charlie nodded at me which meant that we could pay it and it was mine.

"Really?" I asked him not believing.

"Yes, really, all the papers are in order, we signed the papers and you can pick it up tomorrow at noon." Charlie spoke and I jump to hug him and hugs me back and sighed.

"Thanks" I said to him in the ear.

"You are very welcome, my daughter. Now let's go before I faint here, I am starving." Charlie shook hands with the salesman and we got home, it was really late, I cooked dinner for us feeling drained by the day so we walked to our rooms and got to bed. It was easy to sleep in this town, it was always so foggy and humid, that it wasn't hot or cold and the best of all it that the nightmares that hunted me had vanished for almost two days now.

_Next chapter... First day at school and she has a little back to back with Caleb… you know... They need some start….. Please review..._

_Questions: who do you think Caroline is and who was she talking to?... _


	5. ONE ART

**DISCLAIMER: To say I own the characters would be a felony... so I don't. **

_The poem is One Art by the fabulous poet Elizabeth Bishop; I absolutely love her and all her poems... I hope you like this chapter… please don't expect that Bella and Caleb jump into one another's arms in the firsts chapters…. They need time to get together and they will but not right now…_

CHAPTER 5: ONE ART.

I can't believe that I have been in this town for almost six days and I already love it. I have adjusted just as easily as Charlie has. It seems this town was without a Chief of Police for almost six months and things were crazy at the station. I only saw Charlie at night and in that little time we spent sharing pleasant conversations and I guess bonding. My mood has increased rather remarkably, even though I'm still sad and hurt, my temper had improved and I really smile.

In the past few days I went out with Caroline who came to my house the day after the meeting with the Provost to know how things were with my encounter with him. Apparently everyone knew the way to my house because it was one of the oldest houses here in Ipswich. We chatted about everything. We went to the mall and got my car from the dealer.

I was so happy to drive a better car than the one I had in Forks. I enjoyed the speed and I could drive really fast here. The roads were smooth and calm but I felt like I could do better. Since the Cullen's, I felt the need to find thrills in my life. I don't know why but it felt better to do dangerous activities and know that no one was there to babysit me anymore, I felt free.

On Friday that week I went to the car dealer because I was drawn to a beautiful bike that was for sell there. It was not new but good enough. I didn't know why but the danger about it called out to me more that anything else before. I wanted to buy it. I needed to feel the buzz of it. Maybe my cowardice was fading out of my system or this town had awakened a new me. In Forks I have tried some activities but they didn't convince me; backpacking, climbing, and jogging but nothing more so I wanted this bike to feel more.

As I stop the car my mind started thinking that Charlie would kill me if he find out about what I was thinking and my relationship with him was in good track so I hesitated and left the place. Maybe I needed more time but I was sure that bike was mine. It was so easy to set a new routine here.

On the weekend Charlie and I unpacked a few things that were on boxes. Fixed and cleaned everything that needed to be cleaned and fixed. Charlie also helped me clean the barn a little. I wanted it to be my little hide out when I needed someplace to go and needed the time to think. We planted some vegetables and fruit trees he bought in the town market. I tried to make apple pie which for my first try was really tasty, after 10 tries I decided maybe to sell the apples instead of try to cook them.

At nights we watch some movies and I enjoyed my bathroom and tub. It was really nice. Charlie invited Mrs. Sanchez on Sunday for lunch and she came with her little girl who was ten years old. Mrs. Sanchez was a widow whose husband died while in the army. She and her daughter talked too much for my liking and were both really hyper but still nice company. I noticed Charlie really enjoyed their company that day. It crossed my mind that he likes Mrs. Sanchez whose name was Karla. She asked us to call her that and to drop the formalities with her.

Yes! It has been five long days here in Ipswich but I love it.

Today is Monday and I am going to school. I woke up at seven to get ready. I took a long relaxing shower because I was nervous as hell. I dried my hair and let it loose so my semi curves fell on my back. I put on my uniform and I blush when I saw myself on the mirror. I decided to put on a little bit of make up, so I put on powder, lip gloss, blush and I little mascara in my eyes. I looked good, I had to admit. _Confident Bella was on! _I thought.

This uniform was quite an outfit. It was all guys' fantasy to see their girls in this kind of uniform. _Too bad I don't have a guy to comment on it_... I thought sarcastically while getting my bag and walked to the kitchen.

I cooked some eggs, bacon and toast; I made flesh orange juice and served it for Charlie and me. I was really nervous but in an excellent mood.

"Charlie… breakfast really!" I shouted... and sat down at the table.

"Coming, I am just looking for my keys, have you seem them?" He spoke all the way from the living room.

"They are in the black base." I said to him.

"Oh I found them." he walked to the kitchen…. "Hey… we really need to buy a key hanger for these." he said sitting down.

"I told you... now eat... I will buy one on my way home today." I said already eating.

"Ok, then... so... first day huh" he smiled at me.

"Yeaaahh… umm... I…" I couldn't finish that sentence because my inner voice told me not that I was not ready to go to school at some point. I was nervous, happy, and nauseous maybe not entirely ready but I was going. This was the second step to heal.

"Don't worry you will be fine... it isńt so tough, you will see." He said finishing his breakfast.

"I really hope so." I got up and walked to the sink to clean the dishes.

"No... leave them and get going or you will be late." He said and tossed my keys to me.

"Are you sure... I don't mind." I said as the keys fell on the floor. It was true that I jog and that my clumsiness was better but not cured.

"I am sure... it is not like my hands are going to fall off my body just because I watch some dishes." he smile at me... WOW... I thought…

"Who are you and what have you done to my father?" I said chuckling at him.

"Oh get going already." He said pushing me playfully toward the door and I walked to my car.

The way to the school was not as confusing as I thought. I just followed the signs and directions of the map they gave me. When I arrived at the parking lot, I notice there were only expensive cars in there; Hummers, bikes and sporty kind of cars. I was sure that my truck would have been ashamed to be here. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I walked to the administration office to check myself in and to get another pile of books I needed.

I knocked on the door and got in, there were two girls in the office one was a tall slim girl with blue blouse and black skirt, with way too much make up. She was behind the counter giving the other girls some papers the other girl was dark skinned and slim as well, her hair was straight and black and she was wearing the school uniform.

"Good morning." I said walking toward them and they both turned.

"In a moment..." the girl said and returned to speak to the other girl.

"Kate... you needed to take that summer class in order to pass to the next one, you know it was a required for Literature." She spoke.

"Yes I know... but I was out of town... and I was busy... could I take it and then take the test for the other one? I don't want to be behind." Kate spoke.

"You could but you will need a tutor for that, so get a tutor and then come to me." the girl behind the counter spoke.

"Geesh... Miss Christian you are making things really hard for me… but I will get your tutor. Now in the mean time I will get to class." Kate said and started to adjust her things on her bags...

"You are the new girl, Isabella, right? Christian spoke.

"Yes, I am and I prefer Bella please." I said walking to the counter.

"I am Christian... I am the academic secretary here and everything that had to do with schedules and classes you come to me" Christian said and smile.

"Ok, I will." I said.

"Ok the Provost gave you a schedule but this is the one you will use, it is more specific. Here is the map again in case you lost the other one and you are all set. Welcome to Spencer Academy." she said and I smile.

"Thank you…"

"Hey... Kate is a senior too, she can show you around so you don't get lost on the first day… Kate? Can you show Bella around?" she asked Kate and she smile at me.

"Sure… come on Bella..." Kate grabbed my hand and walk with me outside the office.

"Nice to meet you. I am Kate." She looked at me, she had a genuine smile and she reflected happiness in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you… Bella..." I said and returned the smile.

"So... Let me see what you have first…" she said getting a hold of my schedule…. "Mmmm... you have American Literature... Cool... me too." She said.

"Cool..." I said back.

"We have to hurry, teachers here close the doors and don't let you in if you are late." Kate said and we walked to the classroom.

When I got in the classroom I was speechless, it was huge and college like, it was an auditorium. All the students were looking down at the teacher. It was really different from what I was used to in Forks and my school in Phoenix. I looked around and the first thing I notice was that Caleb was in this class with me. He was talking to a tall guy with long hair, _he looked like Jacob but cuter_. I thought.

"Come on, there is my boyfriend, let me introduce you to him." She said and walked toward them. I panic which I don't know why... but I totally panic, my heart began to raise and my hands were cold.

"You know what, maybe some other time. I'm just... I'm going to sit here... thanks for the help." I said and sat down.

"It is ok, I understand maybe some other time. I will just go said hello and come back to sit with you, ok?" She said and didn't let me answer before she went to greet them.

Shit I was breathing fast and my heart was really beating fast, I never had this reaction to anything only Edward did this to me. Now Caleb… he was annoying and rude and smug... _maybe that is why_, as I thought this I rested my head on the chair.

**Caleb's POV**

In six months I was never so glad to be back in school like I was today. I was sick of my mother's errands and little displays. She had an ability to tire me with them.

I got up and took a shower, got dressed and walked to the car to get to school. When I got there the guys were waiting for me on the parking lot. Pogue and Tyler were talking and Reid was eating his girlfriend's face. I was so annoyed that I just ignored them and walked to Pogue and Reid.

"Hey how you doing?" I said and shake their hands.

"Good, bro... ready to finish this thing." Tyler said.

"As ready as I could be." I said and Pogue nodded.

"Got your schedules?" Pogue asked.

"Yes I do, I have literature in first period." I said looking at my papers.

"Me too." Pogue said.

"Well Tyler and I have Spanish class so I guess I see ya after." Tyler added and patted Reid on his back.

"Ok, see ya... take care." I said and walked with Pogue to class.

"Hey you seem a little better man, I am glad you are copping." Pogue said and I smile.

"Yeah well, now with the new Chief I am at ease. He seems to be a serious person." As I said it I immediately remember that it was Bella's first day. _I wonder what class she had_… I thought… Oh shit... no way... why would you care... she is a spoil brat... she is rude and we don't get along... I said to myself.

"So, it is true he has a daughter and that she is going here?" Pogue interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes. I have met her and bro, let me tell ya she is a piece of work. I met her for four hours and I wanted to run away." I smirked at him remembering my little encounter with her.

"Why…. is she ugly?"

I thought before I answer... was she? …. no she wasn't she was beautiful, her eyes and her face was cute as hell, but her temper was a piece of work… "No, she is quite beautiful, she is this little petite girl with brown eyes and long brown hair, curvy body, hot mouth... but man... she has quite a temper and she is stubborn." I said getting in the classroom.

"Man, she sounds like an unique girl. Kate is going to love her, if she is in one of our classes." Pogue said and I shook my head.

"I really hope not, she and I don't get along at all." I said.

"Man if I didn't know better I would say you like this girl." Pogue chuckle at me, but my mind was working those words. It couldn't be, I still love Sarah… No…I didn't like Bella.

"Well, thank god you know better, come on lets sit." I turned around and notice Kate coming toward us with a huge smile on her face.

"Baby!" She squealed and kissed Pogue who hugged her real tight.

"Hey baby, how are you?" He said and tugged her hair in place.

"Good, I managed to take this class but I have to get a tutor and I just met the nicest girl ever... she is new and I will sit with her ok hun?" She was hyper about it and you could tell by her voice, she really likes new friends, Pogue kissed her softly and nodded.

"Hello, Kate... nice to see you so happy." I said and smile at her. She has been really sad too since Sarah but now I could see that she was healing. It was really nice to see someone happy.

"Yeah I guess I am. Well see ya." She said and kissed Pogue one more time and walked to sit down.

Pogue and I followed Kate with my eyes and when she sat down the girl who she talked turn around to meet her and it was then I noticed that the girl sitting with Kate was Bella. She smiled at Kate and started talking really pleasantly with her. She looked so relaxed and to my surprise she really looked nice with the uniform. She was wearing make up but not too much. Her hair was loose on her back. I was lost in sight when I heard Pogue.

"WOW... who is the chick Kate is talking to. She is cute, Reid will like her for sure." Pogue said and I felt irritated thinking of Reid going after her.

"Pogue... that girl is the Chief of Police's daughter, you know the girl we were talking about. Reid has a girlfriend." I said and open my notebook. Pogués eyes were wide and his mouth hung open before the teacher spoke.

I don't know why I hated the idea of Reid eating Bella's face. She was not for Reid. _I don't see her with any one_… that thought made me angry at her. I don't know why but it did. I was thinking when the teacher spoke.

"Hello class, I am your American Literature teacher and in this semester we will analyze three important figures; Elizabeth Bishop, Robert Frost and Edgar Allan Poe. Today we are starting with the first poem of Elizabeth Bishop, page 56 on your book. Someone please read the poem." He said and pointed at Bella.

She got up and bit her lip which by the way was a freaking hot gesture. I erase that thought... what the hell Caleb. What is it with the hot comments toward her stop it. I frown and focus again.

Literature was my favorite subject and I was the best in analysis poems and authors.

**BPOV**

I can't believe that I have to read a poem on my first day of class, and on top of that, in front of the whole class but most of all, In front of HIM. My luck was backing up again. They were all waiting for me to speak and I sighed and started reading.

**ONE Art**

The art of losing isn't hard to master;  
so many things seem filled with the intent  
to be lost that their loss is no disaster,

lose something every day. Accept the fluster  
of lost door keys, the hour badly spent.  
The art of losing isn't hard to master.

Then practice losing farther, losing faster:  
places, and names, and where it was you meant  
to travel. None of these will bring disaster.

I lost my mother's watch. And look! My last, or  
next-to-last, of three beloved houses went.  
The art of losing isn't hard to master.

I lost two cities, lovely ones. And, vaster,  
some realms I owned, two rivers, a continent.  
I miss them, but it wasn't a disaster.

- Even losing you (the joking voice, a gesture  
I love) I shan't have lied. It's evident  
the art of losing's not too hard to master  
though it may look like (Write it!) a disaster.

I finish and sat down. I had to swallow hard because this poem made me remember Edward in his full force. I sighed and waited for the teacher to speak.

"Are you ok?" Kate whispered.

"Yes, I am fine." I whispered back, I guess my face was showing my feelings. The hole on my chest throbbed with every breath I took, but I manage to smile at her.

"Thank you… OK… so anyone can tell me what did she meant with that poem. What was the message she wanted to give?" The teacher said and no one raised their hands.

"No one? Ok how about you Mr. Danvers tell me what you think of the poem Miss Swan just read." he said and I sat down

"Ok. I think this poem is so good with its somewhat ironic subject. Not many people consider losing an 'art' Elizabeth Bishop shows how she does not truly believe that losing 'isn't hard to master' with various gives, some of the more obvious ones including the '(Write it!) 'And the slant rhymes at the end of lines 4 and 16. Also, the fact that there is one more disaster than master (if you count them) unbalances the structure, and shows that losing her things, or a friend, was truly a disaster that she has yet to master." He spoke and I chuckle at his ridicules statements.

"Do you object, Miss Swan? Want to say something different." the teacher said.

"Well, yes, you see, Elizabeth Bishop was a romantic and in her life she suffered a lot of lost, not material losses but heart and souls." I spoke out loud my thoughts.

"Excellent, Miss Swan… Some one…." The teacher said but was interrupted by Caleb.

"I don't agree with you. She was indeed a romantic and modernist but in this poem, SHE was referring for her material losses, and she said, keys, house and maybe a friendship. There is no love in this poem. In that time love was not an important matter, the economy was crashing so, and people was worried about it." Caleb spoke directly at me ignoring completely the teacher. I was angry when I notice Kate and Pogue smirking at each other. I was frustrated so I spoke with out waiting for the teacher.

"Well, you couldn't be more wrong, and it is clear you don't know a woman's insight in poems." I said.

"Well enlighten me with you insight." He smirked and I glared. I wasn't going to give up.

"Well, she tries very hard to detach herself from her pain – a pain so horrible in the end, it is compared constantly to "disaster"; albeit, through barely discernable and subtle skepticism. In shrugging off her losses, she attempts to justify what she hopes will bring her peace; taking loss to an art form. This inhuman feat can never be successfully accomplished – among mere mortals anyway. "Even losing you," she says, is obviously the most unbearable of losses – so much so she cannot bring herself to write the word and so it is through parenthetic pause (Write it) she once again feels the gravity of her loss – again the word "disaster".

"She is a truly romantic and she is in pain for losing so much, maybe her soul mate for indistinguishable reason, selfish reasons of the other person or fate.

Note also that in the first three stanzas she repeats:

The art of losing is not hard to master.

When it comes to losing the friend or lover that statement becomes:

The art of losing is not too hard to master.

To me, this puts the reader on notice that if it we were to simply remove the word "not", the true meaning of the poem is revealed." I finished and I was feeling so proud of my deeply analysis that I smirked back at him and I noticed his face change form smug to serious and deadly. I guess he is used to getting his way.

"Well, Miss Swan, you just gave my lecture of the day, have you taken this class before?" the teacher smiled and taped his pencil on the table.

"No, I haven't, I just like to read." I smiled back.

"Well, it is good to know, you will be a match for Mr. Danvers, he is not used to debating his points of view in this class." he said.

"Well, it was nothing I was just speaking my voice." I said and returned to my notes. I didn't looked back at Caleb, but I know he was staring at me. I could feel his eyes on my back. They burn the back of my neck. I felt hot and desperate to get out of this class.

"Caleb is staring like if he wants to kill you." Kate said.

"Is he now? I am glad looks don't kill then." I smile at her.

"You know, he is my boyfriend's best friend, Pogue, and I know him pretty well and let me tell you, that I haven't seen him debating this eagerly in so long... It is good to see him like that." Kate started to take notes and I got really curious at her comment.

"Why is that?" I said and look back at him; he was talking to Pogue shredding a piece of paper.

"Well… he had a really rough umm… year and he distance himself from us a lot. He has refuge in his family's business and school. When you get to know him you will see. He is exceptionally competitive and expects nothing other than the best from himself. He is a star student and freestyle champion, his future is lined with his intelligence, hard work and strong will to win." She said really proud of her friend. The bell rang.

"Well I don't believe you. Since I met him, he has been arrogant, rude and stubborn to me." I said grabbing my things.

"Well, we will need to change that perspective then." She smiled and wicked at me. _What did she mean by that? _I thought but let it drop.

I looked at her and said nothing. Maybe that is why he is so rude to me. I can understand him if that was the reason because I had changed a lot in the past months. I wasn't as nice as before and I wasn't as naive as before. Kate had almost all the classes with me, so we walked in the hallways and got to class on time. The rest of the morning I kept thinking about literature class and the things Kate had said to me in there. I was curious on knowing about it.

We got to lunch and notice Caroline waving at me from a table. I smile back at her.

"Umm... Kate... I am sorry but my friend Caroline is waiting for me to eat lunch with her and I guess you want to sit with Pogue right?" I said while walking in line.

"That's fine. But umm can you come meet the guys. I really want you to meet them. They are really nice and besides it is not good to be hanging out with a sophomore." She said and I chuckled.

"Ok then, but I promise to eat with her, so I will go put my food in here table and then come to meet you ok?" I moved to Caroline's table.

"Ok, I will be waiting." she shouted.

When I reached the table, I noticed Caroline has a pile of old books sitting next to her and I raise and eyebrow questioning why she had so many books.

"Hi, how are classes so far." she asked.

"Well it is going really good. I met a senior and she is really nice. She wants to introduce me to some friends. I will be right back ok?" I smiled at her hoping she didn't get mad at me.

"Who is she, maybe I know her?" she asked again innocently.

"Her name is Kate, she is over there with her boyfriend Pogue." I said and turned to the table were they were. I look at Caroline and her face changes from happy to angry at something.

"Ohh..." that was all she said.

"What? Do you know her? She is really nice" I nodded agreeing with my statement.

"No, I don't know her personally, but.. umm ...well you know what! I have to go anyway… ummm... see ya after class ok?" she said getting up from the table.

"Wait. Don't go I can stay. Forget about it we made plans. I am sorry if I upset you." I pleaded.

"No Bella it's fine. I have to return these books to the library anyway. I will wait for you by the car, ok?"

"Ok, but what is all this anyway?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Oh these are some books about the history of this town. I am doing a research about it." She said moving and grabbing the books.

"Oh tell me about it in the car ok? See ya." I said and turned where Kate was. As I was walking I noticed Caleb approaching them and I sighed… SHIT…. it was too late to back away, they already saw me walking so… I sighed loudly and kept walking.

**Caleb's POV**

I was furious at this girl who was trying to debate my thoughts. She was seriously wrong about it. I can't believe how stubborn she was about it either. Her smirk when the teacher agreed with her was priceless. She looked like if she had won the election for president.

"Dude relax you are going to get stroke looking at her like that." Pogue chuckled and I frown.

"I told you she was a pain." I said aggravated.

"Well, she is something but certainly not a pain. I haven't seen you this eager in class since Sarah, bro. Maybe this is a good thing." As soon as he mentions Sarah my face and my chest reflected the hurt in his comment.

"Sorry dude but, I have to tell you, she is doing something to you. You can't seem to stop staring at her." Pogue patted my shoulders and I lean to the sit.

"I know bro but it is not good. She made me angry really fast."

"Well at least that is some emotion. Don't you think?" he laughs.

"Hell it is." I agreed. I had to think about why she had this effect on me, since before I knew who she was, she called my attention. I couldn't stop staring and disputing everything she said. I was out in space thinking about it that I didn't even realize the bell rang until Pogue patted me and we walked to our next class.

It was lunch time and I was going to meet the sons and Kate at lunch. So I walked to the cafeteria. The first thing I looked for were my brothers. But it was Bella my eyes found. She was talking to some other girl. I wonder who the girl was and why Bella was talking to her. They seem to be having a nice conversation.

I walked to the table where the guys where along with Kate and I notice Bella doing the same. Kate smiled at her and she smiled back. Tyler and Reid had this big wolf eating smile toward Bella and I immediately wanted to erase those smirks away.

Then she looked at me, I guess it was a reaction because when she saw me, she stopped for a second maybe wanting to back up but soon after she continued walking toward the table. _This was going to a hell of a meeting_… I thought...

_Well this is chapter 5. I really hope you enjoy it. I am sorry for taking so long for her to meet them all. Next chapter she will meet them all. _

_REVIEW AND I WILL POST REALLY FAST_


	6. NICKY S

_Ok as promised here is chapter six in the day that I told you… I really enjoyed writing this chapter I have fun messing with their feelings... and remembering how confusing it is to not know if you like this a guy or girl…. At the end I have some questions for you to answer…_

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

As I walked toward them my heart was beating so fast that I thought I was going to literally die right there. I don't know why I was acting this way. But when I noticed Caleb smiling as he sat down, shaking hands and worse nodding heads to them I lost it and it was too late to turn away. So I tightened my hold on my food tray and walked with my head held high.

At the table was four of the most gorgeous guys I have seen in this place since I came here. There was Caleb who was sitting next to Pogue (Kate's boyfriend) whom by the way was really good looking, for me he was another Jacob but with a not so innocent face.

There were two more they looked younger than Caleb and Pogue. One of them were sitting on the table with his elbows resting in his thighs. He was a good looking kind of guy with his straight blonde hair, strong jaw line, slim body. Looking a little too rebel for my taste, he reminded me of Emmet in a way. At the end sitting on a chair with his feet on the table was another guy playing with his I-pod. He had brown wavy hair and he had light blue eyes. He looked younger than the rest of them and they looked at me. Confusion in their eyes.

I noticed Kate's face lighting up when she saw me and Pogue looked straight at Caleb which was odd I may add. They seem to have these silent conversations just by the expression in their faces.

"Bella!" Kate shouted and bounce coming to meet me. She was smiling and her face reflected happiness. She was truly glad I came to meet them, so I smiled back.

"Hey, Kate, mind if I join you? I know I said I would just come to meet your friends but Caroline bailed on me. She had to go to the library." I said and sighed.

I was expecting Kate to speak but at the moment she was going to say something the blonde guy jump out of the table and placed himself in front of Kate with a smug smile on his face. He stared up and down and I find myself blushing at this.

"Hey gorgeous I am Reid Garwin, and YOU are more than welcome to join us." He said and grabbed my tray. Kate smiled at me and placed her arms around my shoulders.

"Come on Bella, let me introduce you to the friends that have become my brothers." Kate said. I smile and nodded. This should be interesting!

"Well, you have met Reid." She said and I smiled at Reid who was now back in his place eating me from head to toe. I blush once again. He was making me feel very aware of my uniform.

"That is Tyler. He doesn't speak that much but he is really nice, you'll see." Kate said and Tyler lifted his chin toward me like gesturing hello.

"This is Pogue, my boyfriend and Caleb Danvers." She said as she kissed Pogués cheek.

"Hi, I am Bella, nice to meet you" I said and smile…. Shit this is so weird.

They looked at me and smiled back. I don't know why but I looked straight at Caleb's eyes, they were piercing through my skin like daggers. If his eyes could burn me I would be a pile of ashes.

"So you are new, huh! Where you come from?" Reid spoke and grabbed my hand to guide so I could sit down next to him in front of Caleb. I looked at him and quickly removed my hand in the most politely way possible. It felt weird to be treated this nice… I think Edward would be growling if he was here to listen to his thoughts because just by looking at his face. I knew they weren't nice thoughts.

"Yes I am, I just moved from Forks, WA." I said and took a sip of my soda.

"Oh... you are the Chief of Policés daughter…" Tyler said confirming his great discovery.

"So… Caleb… you have met Bella before right? Cause you told us that you were picking up the new Chief of Police last Wednesday." Reid said turning around to look at Caleb who was looking at me like expecting something from me.

"Yes, I met her before. We get along really good right Bella?" He said in a sarcastic mode that made my blood boil red hot... but I just smile.

"Yes we do." Suddenly I didn't felt hungry anymore. I don't understand if he doesn't like me, he should cut the crap already.

"So Bella how do you like this little town?" Pogue said.

"Oh I love it. I am really enjoying your town. It is really refreshing, the weather, the people, but specially my house." I said feeling proud of this. I truly love my house.

"Why the house, where do you live?" Tyler said curious about it.

"Well, I have never lived in a farm before so I guess that why I love it. The open space, the trees, the quiet environment, it is all really good." This was all I answered. I knew I didn't answered the question but I didn't want to either. All my nervousness was gone. They seem really nice except Caleb, who was staring at me with a serious expression.

"I am glad you like it here." Pogue said.

"Hey! What are you doing tonight? Have you been to Nicky's?" Reid said looking a little too excited about it.

"No, what is Nicky's?" I said confused, sounds like a bar.

"Hell, girl, you don't know what Nicky's is? Well I guess you are going to find out today!" Tyler chuckled.

"Yeah, we will take you to Nicky's tonight that way we can get to know you better." Tyler said and placed his arm around my shoulders, my eyes immediately find Caleb's, and he looked at me and frowned.

"I don't know… my dad and me..." I was beginning to protest not because I didn't want to go but I was not willing to look at Caleb's bitter face all night. It really irritates me.

"None of that... you are going Bella…" Kate said and pulled me out of Reid's hold which was making me a little too uncomfortable.

"Kate, maybe Bella has something important to do, you can take her some other time" Caleb said and stood up.

WHAT! WHO THE HELL… I was really mad at him, aggravated so I smiled a big reassuring smile and spoke… "You know what! Show me what Nicky's is..."

"YEYYY! Ok... so wéll meet at Nickýs around seven, ok?" Kate squealed.

"Umm... Kate? I don't know where that place is, I don't know my way around town yet." I said blushing embarrassed.

"Ohh, don't worry, I will pick you up gorgeous." Reid said.

"Ok it is settled then. Reid is picking you up at six thirty so we'll meet at seven at Nicky's. Now let's go to class Bella, we have swimming class." Kate said and kissed Pogue and then in a second she was pulling me up to the doors.

"Ok see ya nice to meet you again." I almost shouted.

**Caleb's POV**

As soon as I approached the table I greeted the guys and sat down. They were discussing some plans for next summer. Pogue was hugging Kate and whispering things in her ears. She was enjoying it by the looked in her face. Reid was talking to Tyler about nothing important and I was just sitting waiting for whats to come.

Reid almost jumped and tackled Bella when he saw her. She smiled politely but I could tell she was feeling a little strange about it. I knew Reid would find Bella attractive and that he would go for it. He always does, he was always the first that flirt with girls. Kate introduced us to Bella and they ended having a pleasant conversation.

The entire time I was there, I couldn't take my eyes out of her. She looked stunning, and her uniform marked even more her curves and that fucking smile that could kill you just by showing it. I was so confused about why I felt this way toward this girl. It has been so long since I felt something like this. Even with Sarah I never felt this pull from my chest.

I felt attraction, anger, sadness, remorse about these feelings but most of all when I saw Reid's action I felt jealous as hell. So when Reid offered to take her to the bar, I couldn't help but to object about it. I knew what he was trying to do and I won't allow it. I was more pissed when she agreed to it and angrier knowing he was going to pick her up at her house like a date.

"Reid, don't you think Marie will be angry at you if you pick Bella up tonight?" I said as soon as the girls walked out of the doors.

"Nah… she won't even know, besides it is totally worth it... that Bella chick is super HOT! Reid smirked and I sighed trying not to push him into a wall in front of the whole student body.

"I know dude, she is way too cute for her own good!" Tyler said; it was so strange how he can be shy in front of new people but with us he was just as rebel as Reid.

"Reid I don't think it is a good idea to flirt with the Chief of Police's daughter. Knowing you, you are gonna fuck up and WE do need this Chief to help us with Sarah's case." I said but the answer I got was never the one I wanted to hear from one of my brothers.

"Why the fuck you always think I am gonna fuck things up? You know since I've known you, you have always blamed me. But, this gotta change, and for the record it is YOU who is interested in solving that case. Not me, not Tyler and not Pogue. YOU, it was your girlfriend. So quit the WE talk for once." Reid stood up kicked the chair and walked out of the door.

"I better follow him." Tyler said, they have always being close.

"Go I'll see you at night." Pogue said and shook Tyler's hand who before he left turn to look at me.

"You know how he is. He is just frustrated man. We all care about what happened to her. Don't take it personally." Tyler said and patted my shoulder. I was so angry that in that moment I didn't process all they were saying completely.

I have always had problems with Reid. When he were kids, we always fight about which power grew faster. As we grew up it was always a competition from his part about who was stronger. Then it was who ascended first and now that we all had ascended it was who was the leader. But I know that no matter how big the fight is, it ended at soon as trouble finds us. They were my brothers and their words hurt even more when they said it and he knew that my weak spot was Sarah.

"I am fine. Go before he does something we all have to pay for later." I said returning from my inner world.

"You know he is right though, right?" Pogue looked at me on the lockers when we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Right about what!" I said getting my book out.

"Right about that you are over reacting about his intentions about this girl." Pogue grabbed his book and closed his locker.

"NO! I am not… I know he is just playing around, and if he messes up, then Charlie would never help us. I seen how he is with Bella. He is very protective of his daughter." I said remembering the look in his face every time he spoke about her on the car. He really loves that girl.

"You know, it is not Reid I am worried about. He was just flirting. He truly cares about Marie." Pogue looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Who are you worried about then?" I knew what he was going to say but I wanted to hear it.

"YOU... I have never seen you react to a girl like this. You stared at her like you are gonna eat her. You debate her every opinion and thought, you complain about her, you act all weird around her. It is just a new Caleb I am looking at now." Pogue smirked at me and I shook my head.

"I don't act weird. She annoyed me that's all." I don't act weird, I reassure myself. Bella tends to make my emotion go high wire, that is all.

"You know, since Sarah died I haven't seen you this alive. I think you like her." Pogue patted my back and sat down on one of the chairs in Chemistry class.

"I don't like HER... don't be ridiculous, and I don't care if she fell in Reid's web. I am worried about the outcome." I was confused and mad about his comments. He was out of line... I don't like Isabella Swan at all. But why the hell the slightest idea of her with Reid repulsed me.

The rest of the day passed really fast. Apparently Reid skipped with Tyler and we didn't see Bella and Kate in class. I just saw Bella in the parking lot getting in her car with the same girl that she was talking in lunch time. I was curious about who she was. I have never seen her in this school. Well maybe I haven't noticed her. She was short, Caucasian, slim body and she looked young maybe 16 years old. I don't know but something about her, her attitude reminded me of some one. I just don't know who.

I went to my house, took a shower and laid on the bed just with a towel around my waist. I needed to clear my head. This situation was causing me to tire myself. Every time I have seen Bella she has managed to absolve all my energy. So in order to be ready to go to the bar today I needed to rest.

I looked at the clock and it was 6:00 already so I sighed and got ready to go. While resting I decided to stay as far from Bella as I could. This girl was trouble for me.

I got dress quickly, just some denim jeans and a black shirt. I was on my way when my cell phone rang.

"Hey, Caleb... I need to do me a favor" Kate said. Oh this can not be good; every favor she ever wanted meant a lot of work from me

"What is it?" I said grabbing my jacket and my keys.

"Well, Reid called Pogue to say he was going to be late, something to do with Marie. So I need you to pick up Bella." I can not believe my luck! I was trying to stay away from her and now I have to pick her up.

"Kate, I don't know. Call Tyler to do it." I got to my car while I waited for her answer. I rested my head on the wheel.

"Caleb, Tyler doesn't answer his phone. Please! Do this for me. She is going to be my friend, she is really nice, and she will be glad you picked her up." She spoke but I could see her smirked while she was speaking.

"She will be thrilled to see me. See ya at Nicky's." I said sarcastically and hung up.

I turned on the car and I could feel all my stress coming back._ This was going to be a long night._.. I thought on my way to Charlie's about some way to get along with her. Be more polite, I suggested to myself when I parked the car and got out of the car. I walked as slow as I could and when I reached the door I knocked and looked down sighing.

I was prepared to greet Charlie the best way I could. I liked Bella's father so I smiled but when the door opened my smile disappeared in the same instant as the person who opened the door spoke.

**BPOV**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted when I saw Caleb standing on my door and he stared up and down at my body.

I suddenly felt aware of what I was wearing. Today my confidence was feeling bold that is why I chose to wear a black deep V-neck halter top that Renee brought me in her last visit and I added my low waist skinny blue faded jeans that I bought last week. I put up some make up not too little but enough for people to noticed. I had to admit I looked hot with the new curves that suddenly appeared after some exercise in Forks. Jogging was kicking in.

I was blushing from head to toe but I didn't lower my head, it held high, I have to prove that I wasn't intimidated of Caleb staring at me like that.

"So... are you gonna tell me or you are gonna stand there." I said again.

"I am your ride to Nicky's." Caleb said snapping out of his trance.

"WHAT! I thought Reid was picking me up." I said and look outside thinking this must be a joke. My luck couldn't get better.

"Reid had a problem; he will be late so Kate asked me to pick you up." Caleb's voice was smoothing not so rude anymore.

"Ah that's ok then. I will follow you in my car, just let me grab my keys." Hell would frost over before I got in a car with him again.

"Don't be silly, I am here already, and beside it is not save for a girl to drive late at night." He said with an authority voice that gave me chicken skin on the neck.

"How do you know that I am not used to drive late at night?" I wasn't used to it but I think it is time to start. Edward was always picking me up and taking me home.

"Ok then, let me just ask Charlie about it. I am sure he could tell me." He said and walked pass me toward the living room where Charlie was… FUCK! I knew Charlie would never let me drive late at night.

"Wait!" I shouted…. "Ok, let's go." I sighed defeated. This night was not starting as it was supposed to.

"Ok then let's go." He said with a huge smirked on his face…

If police officers stand this kind of silence when interrogating a prisoner. Well I hung my hat to my father because the first few minutes on the way to the bar were hell. Caleb driving and I looking at the window. His face was serious and he looked mad. I can't stand this attitude anymore. Why if he doesn't like me, he even talked to me or accepted to take me to the bar. I was really annoyed by this and it needed to end.

"Ok look I know you don't like me. I can tell since the first moment we met, so why you accepted to take me to this bar and why do you keep talking to me." I finally spoke and he pulls over and stops the car. He turned to look at me. My heart stopped a little.

"Bella…" he sighed… "I ok…look… it is not that I don't like you, I know that I am being rude all the time. It's just that you are the first girl in a long time that I don't know how to talk or even interact. I don't know why I get like this." He said and I shook my head and frown at his statement. Was he serious?

"Are you seriously telling me that you are being rude just because I am different from all the girls you meet? That is just stupid and absurd." I stared at him not believing what he was saying. The only person I have heard that from was Edward. I knew how things turned out then.

"Look I am sorry if I am being rude, and you are right that is absurd and childish." He said and smiled a little. This smile I like, it was warm and open. It was genuine.

"And I am sorry for verbally attacking you every time I see you. It's just my defense mechanism." I said and smiled back.

"Don't be. I understand. I am sorry that you have to be all defensive." He said, and I thought if you didn't stop these apologies we might never end.

"Ok lets just say for argument sake, we are both sorry." I looked back at him and smirked a little.

"Ok… Clean sleigh then?" He chuckled and I literally melt at this action, my heart jumped in my chest and I blush all kinds of red. Why does he have this effect on me?

"Clean slate." I whispered and looked back at the window. We continue our drive. It didn't take too long to get to the bar it was almost 7:30 when we came to a stop.

In front of us was a bar with big letters on front that said Nicky's on red lights. We got out of the car and he opened the door to me.

"Thanks..." I said as I came in.

"You are welcome... and welcome to Nickýs." As soon as he said it I notice pool tables, a bar with three bartenders, foose ball tables and some video games. The bar area had a low light just enough to see the people next to you. There was loud music in the back and some people were dancing. It was crowded for a school day. We walked passed the bar and Caleb pointed me where to go. I looked at Kate kissing Pogue passionately.

We approached the table and Caleb cleared his throat to get attention. Kate and Pogue broke the kiss and smile at us. Pogue greeted Caleb and smirked at me.

"Bella! Oh my god… girl you look really good, nice outfit… come lets dance I love this song." Kate squealed at me and drag me to the dance floor; leaving the boys doing their thing.

"Kate I can't dance." I shook my head and frown.

"Sure you can, just follow the music." Kate said and grabbed my hips and started moving them in the rhythm of the music. I just follow her lead and in seconds I found myself swaying my hips and enjoying the music. I love this Bella. I felt good, and secure with myself and by the look of some guys in the bar I was dancing really well.

**Caleb's POV**

"Shit man, she is Hot! But don't let me say it in front of Kate. She would cut my balls." Pogue said but I couldn't pay attention to what he was saying. I was just paying attention on one thing and that thing was Bella's dancing. She swayed her hips, moved her shoulders and she moved her hands over her body, she was HOT! There was not another word to describe it.

"So who are we drooling at…?" Tyler said and that is when I snap out of my thought… and began to worry because if Tyler was here that meant that Reid was here too.

"Bella" said Pogue and gesture Tyler to looked at her.

"OH SHIT! That is Bella… she is HOT, man... too bad Reid is not here to see this." Tyler laughed and patted Pogués back.

"Where is Reid?" I said I little relieved he was not here.

"He is with Marie, he can't fool me you know. He says he doesn't care but as soon as she calls in sick, he runs to see what is wrong with her." Pogue chuckled and Tyler laughed.

"Come on let play some pool…. Or you are just gonna stay here and drool more over her, Caleb." Tyler said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I am not drooling... she is hot I admit but I am not drooling. Let́s play pool." I said and slap myself because I was really drooling over her.

"You know man... admitting it is the first step." Pogue laughed and Tyler frown.

"Admit what?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing" I said looking straight to Pogue. He knew my look, this looked meant. YOU BETTER SHUT IT. He just laughed more

"Our boy here likes the Bella chick." Pogue spoke while taking a shoot on the pool table.

"Who likes Bella?" Kate suddenly appeared behind me and I immediately look back with horror in my face not sure if Bella heard Pogue.

"Pogue... don't." I said annoyed at him but it was Tyler who spoke.

"Caleb likes Bella... and it makes total sense that is why he was giving shit to Reid today at school." Tyler shot another ball in and smirked at his little comment.

"Oh totally… I knew since I saw them debating in class." Kate said hugging Pogue by the waist and kissed his shoulders.

"So you mean she likes him too." Pogue said and laughed harder this time.

"I am not sure but I definitely see some sparks there." Kate said nodding at him. I was about to protest when Bella came to meet us.

"Hey… guys meet my friend Caroline, she just transferred here too 4 months ago." She said and next to her was the same strange girl that got in her car this afternoon.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Caroline said...

"Hi... nice to meet you." Kate said and we nodded in agreement.

We stayed at the bar until almost eleven but since the next day was a school day, we couldn't risk missing class. We chatted and enjoyed the rest of the night. The guys and I play pool while the girls danced and talked. I couldn't help but to look at Bella once in a while. I noticed that when I wasn't looking she tried to find me with her eyes. These little details made me happy; knowing that she looked for me when I got lost from her sight.

I was so confused, I love Sarah, she was everything to me and I know that I am not ready to develop feelings for anyone. My power, my family's history was too much of a bargain and I was not willing to take that chance anymore.

It was raining cats and dogs when I dropped Bella at her house. It was almost eleven thirty because we had to give Caroline a lift back to the dorms.

"Thanks for tonight, I had fun." Bella said before opening the door.

"Yeah. Me too." I said

"See you at school tomorrow." She tried to open the car but I grabbed her wrist to stop her. I took a big breath before I spoke.

"Bella, I am sorry everything again. It's just that…. it is hard for me to get close to anyone. I had a really bad year… but I will try to be good. I promise" I said not knowing why I felt the need to explain my actions to her.

"I understand... you don't have to tell me... believe when I say this… I understand hard years... so we are ok… friends?" she smile at me...

"Friends" I said to her and took her hand and when I did, an electric current went through my body leaving speechless.

"Ok, bye" She said getting off the car and ran toward the house.

I believed I stayed with my hands resting on the wheel for a few minutes before I headed to the house where the brothers were waiting for me. I was confused and scared. I have to admit but I was not willing to admit out loud just yet.

As I reach the house I took a big breath. I was tired and I didn't want to fight with Reid tonight.

"So what is this meeting about?" I said and sat on my place in the circle.

"I called on a meeting because I have being having strange dreams lately." Reid said and we frown.

"What kind of dreams?" I said.

"Well I didn't tell you when they started because Sarah's death was so close. But I have been dreaming about Chase for about five months now and it is always the same dream. He is looking down at us with his evil smile but he is not alone. Next to him is a girl, short girl, brown hair. I can't see her face but she is definitely wearing a Spencer uniform. That is not all, behind her there is a red shadow and all I can see is blood on her hand then I wake up just before I am trying to see whose blood it is." Reid was speaking and my brain was trying to find the right answers.

"Premonitions?" Pogue asked.

"I am not done…..there is another reason why I called this meeting tonight. While I was driving to my house, I noticed something on the woods so I pulled over. I walked to see it from up close and then I saw this creature killing a girl. Sucking at her neck but before I could react he drifted off running. I have a bad feeling about this." Reid finished speaking and we just stared at him.

"What happened to the girl?" Pogue said.

"She was dead. All her blood was drained from her body." Reid answered.

"Vampire?" Tyler asked.

"Weren't they only legends from the book of the damned?" Pogue said and looked at me. I was the one the studied all about the mystical creatures from the book so I knew more than them about it.

"No, they are not a legend. They are very much real but here? In Ipswich? What would a vampire be doing here?" I questioned myself.

"I don't know. Maybe he was just passing by but what about my dream?" Reid spoke.

"You know foreseeing is a difficult power to decode. Maybe it means that Sarah was killed or maybe it means that the killer is loose. It can mean a lot of things. But we will not know for sure about until the right time comes." I said trying to reassure that every thing is fine. Chase was dead and we didn't have more enemies.

"What about the vampire? What if he keeps hunting here?" Tyler asked.

"Tomorrow we will do a search party and kill him if necessary. Our powers are greater than theirs." Pogue answered Tyler's question.

"Ok anything else we need to discuss?" I asked hoping nothing more than to go to sleep.

"Yes one more thing." Reid said.

"Ok" Pogue said.

"Caleb, I am sorry about this morning. It was out of line bro. I understand why it is so important for you to solve this case. It was not my place to bitch you out, it is just these dreams are driving me crazy and Marie is…" I was surprised he was apologizing, Reid never does.

"It's fine… you're still my bro." I said and reached for his hand to pat it stopping him before he continued.

"Cool… now Caleb… about this Bella chick." Tyler said and I sighed not wanting to fight with Reid over this.

"What about Bella?" Reid said and I could see he was confused.

"Caleb here… likes her." Tyler continued, I am sure he can be a big mouth sometimes.

"You? You like her." Reid asked.

"I don't…. I….. Yes… I like her." Shit! I hate that we can not lied in the circle.

"So... all the speech about messing things up and boundaries and shit was so you can have her?" Reid shouted and I thought HERE WE GO.

"No… I was totally honest about that, I found out about it just tonight". I said.

"Fuck... you are just a hypocrite… you know what…. I don't even want to fight about this…. Have fun…. Besides now we have more things to take care of." Reid said and I frown…

"Are you just gonna let it go?" Pogue said confused, this was not the Reid we know, because the one we knew who have me pin by the wall by now.

"Yes I will…. I discovered that I am really in love with Marie tonight and that my flirting needs to stop." Reid admitted...

"Oh sweet mother…. Our Boy is in love….shit this is the end of the world." Pogue shouted and we all laughed lighting up the mood.

We ended up laughing and making jokes about how Reid was whipped by Marie who was a simple girl. By the time we ended the meeting it was almost two in the morning and I was really tired. I went to bed and as soon as I lay my head on the pillow I was sound sleep. This day was the longest day ever. But longer days were to come and I needed to save as much energy as I could.

_Ok I really hope you like this chapter... they are at last feeling things for each other. Something other than hate… COOL! I need reviews if you want it… tell me what you think….._

_Who is the vampire on the woods? Why it didn't attack Reid? Any ideas let me know! _


	7. BLOOD AND CONTRACTS

_I am really happy about the reviews I am getting for this story. I am really glad you like it. Please continue reading my story and reviewing it… I really appreciate it and it helps me get my ideas for next chapters…_

**I don't own nothing at all... well maybe some characters, plot, imagination… etc…. **

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

The next few days were nothing out of the ordinary at the Academy. Kate and I have become really good friends and I really enjoyed the company of the boys. My relationship with Caleb has improved from a 0 level to a 10 level. He has been nice to me, we talked, laughed and we have shared some stories of the two of us.

He told me about his father; apparently Mr. Danvers was never there when he needed him, and his mother was devastated when her husband left her. His father died almost six months ago so he has been taking care of the family business since then. It is really nice to know that behind that tough mask was a sweet guy. Even though we have talked I could swear there are things that I don't know yet about him and the others. I know it is weird but the way they talked and even Kate, it is like there was some kind of secret that they all shared. I have to admit I was curious about it but then I knew I had a lot of secrets too and those are private things that I was not willing to share with anyone.

I told him the basics. Divorced parents, only child, schools, friends and my favorite things to do. I didn't speak to him about the Cullen's and how my heart had been broken. This was a secret I wasn't ready to tell. The week was mainly school and getting to know my way around and I liked it.

Today was Saturday and my plans with Charlie were cancelled. He was busy investigating a case. It seems that on Tuesday morning some one called and reported a body on the woods and Charlie was working on it. It was strange to listen how a girl was found dead in this little town that seems to be so peaceful but I guess crime don't stop, and because of that, I haven't seem my dad all week. Today was supposed to be our day but some one at the station called him to interrogate a suspect.

So I was alone at the house doing laundry and cleaning when Caroline called and told me she was coming over so we can hang out. She was a really nice girl, she was very quiet and reserved about her past but I could only imagine how a person could change if you lost all your family in an instant.

She has told me that she and her brother were really close and that her brother taught her all she knew and that their favorite activity was camping. They went camping every summer since she could remember.

Even though we have talked about her family. I could see she was still not over their deaths. Not only her parentś but, most of all she wasn't over his brother's death. She felt she should have been here instead of Seattle when it happened. It pained me to see some one so young with that kind of remorse. She is barely 16 and yet life had made her grow up too fast.

Supposedly Caroline was going to help me clean up the barn and find a place to hide the bike I was going to buy. I have decided I will buy it with my college money and then I will learn on the field that was near my house. She has offered to help me in every way she could.

**Caroline's POV**

I am walking to Bella's house to spend the day with her. She was a good friend. The only friend I ever had. I was a lonely person. A very sad and bitter person, with no plans for my future. My plans were not of a happy future but a bitter and obscure one. As I walked I started thinking about how my life has turned from 180 degrees to a 360º in so little time.

Since I came to this little town my mind has been working in a way to seal my brother's death. He was there for me every day when I needed him and when he truly needed me I wasn't. This town was my brother's tomb and now I was here to solve a debt that I had with my brother's murderers. The sons of Ipswich will pay every single drop of blood my brother shed in this town.

I was five years old when my parents adopted Chase, he was eight and lonely. The first week he didn't talk to me thinking he was going to be sent back if he misbehaved. But on the contrary our parents loved us since they saw us. I understood his actions at first but I got near him and broke the walls he built. It didn't take too long for us to bond. Me as his little sister and he as my big protective brother.

He took care of me, taught me things. I was his little sister, we shared everything. There were no secrets between us, that is why as soon as he turned fourteen he took me camping and he showed me what he could do. He was so confused at first and scared but I was there to assure him that he was special and that he could do great things with his powers.

I convinced him to not say anything about the powers and that we needed to do some research first before we jumped to ant conclusions. His theories were mutants and clone genes but since I was always mature for my age, I did my research. I was good at looking for information and where we lived you could find anything about every thing. The library at my school was very well equipped with all kinds of books and there was where I found out about witchcraft and mystical powers.

I read tons of books and finally I got some answers about it. I told Chase that according to his real last name and the history of his real family. I have found out that in 1692, in the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts, five families with magical abilities, referred to as "the Power", and that they form a covenant of silence to protect themselves from persecution. Chase was the descendent of the fifth family (Putnam), whom was banished for breaking the covenant rules during the 1692 Salem hunt.

All the abilities Chase presented were shape-shift, defy gravity superhuman strength, and that according to the legend when he turned 18 he would ascend. Gaining far more potent powers. He was absolutely handsome with these powers. I watched him master them and I as well became addictive to witchcraft and mystical beings. I found out everything that there was to know about it and Chase taught me to do spells and poisons. I loved and still adored my brother and his death was unfair. He didn't ask for these powers so it wasn't his fault if he used them.

The time came when he turned 18 and I was devastated that I couldn't go with him to dinner. I wanted to see how he ascended at midnight but I was busy at school. He didn't call me the following days and I was so busy with finals that I didn't call him back assuming everything was fine.

Days after his birthday he showed up to tell me the most disturbing news I had heard. I still remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was on the dorms trying to do a report but my mind was so distracted thinking about how cool Chase powers would be when he ascended. I was hoping that he could come to see me on the weekend to show me as he promised he would. _

_I was so lost in though that I didn't hear the door or someone in my room until he spoke..._

_"Caroline. Are you here?" Chase came through the door of my room and I jumped out of my chair and ran to hug him but his face was troubled and hurt and his hug was cold but still loving._

_"What are you doing here, you were supposed to come on Friday, remember?... so we could go camping." I shouted and he grabbed my hand and sat me down on his lap._

_"I am here because I need to tell you something…" he started but I stopped him with another hug and kiss on the cheek._

_"You know you can tell me anything, so why the long face. Tell me." I said trying to lessen his emotions. I could see he was trouble, maybe he had a fight with dad. They always fought about how we were rebels and always stick together instead of including them too. _

_"You know mom and dad wanted to take me to dinner on my birthday, right?" he said and I nodded….._

_"Ok, we were going to this restaurant out of the city but I was in school so I told them that I would meet them there. When I got there I waited and waited but they never showed. So I went home. When I got to the house I noticed there were some police men that wanted to talked to me." He said and I panic jumping off his lap and walking around the room._

_"Chase... where is my mom and dad?" I said with panic in my eyes._

_"They were in a car accident. Caroline, they didn't survive." He said and stood up to hold me but I shrugged him off._

_"No, you are lying, they are fine, how can they be dead. I just talked to them, they said we will go to Paris to celebrate your birthday properly. WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME!" I yelled at him trying to erase his words. _

_"I am not lying, you have to calm down, I haven't finished… I need to tell you this, so CALM DOWN!" he said and shook my shoulders, I was crying like crazy and my head was spinning._

_"WHAT... there is more?... you come here to tell me the only parents I knew are dead and there is more to tell?" I shouted louder._

_"I think they were murdered… I have been feeling strange lately like if I have been watched, so I did some research and there are more decedents Caroline, I….. I think they are trying to get my power." He said looking really scared._

_"Are you crazy? Others like you that want to kill you?.., but what does it have to with our parents." I was so confused and scared for him at the same time but my only thought was that he was the only thing I have left._

_"Yes, remember there were five families and four still form the covenant. What if they find out there is a descendent of the family the banished and want to take my power. Our parents were on their way Caroline. They knew they would protect me, no matter the cause." Chase said and grabbed me by the shoulders to make me look at him. I saw nothing but the truth in it. My brother was in danger and I was terrified for him._

_"So what do we do, brother?" I asked._

_"We will go to our parents' funeral and honor their deaths. I will be there to protect you, you are my only family Caroline, and we have to be there for one another. Promise me you will be there for me always." _

_"I promise." Chase made me promise to be there for him when he needed me and I was going to be._

_"I enrolled in Spencer Academy back in Ipswich. I will find out more about them. Don't call me, I will call you and find you if I need to. Our parents funds are under both our names, but since I am the oldest I will manage them. You will have your allowance as usual, and you will stay in this school ok? Understand? Don't follow me it is dangerous… When everything is done I will come and I will get you and we will disappear, baby sis… I love you…." He said and hugged me so tight that it felt like if he was saying good bye._

_END ON FLASHBACK. _

The next couple of days I went to my parents' funeral Chase acted strange. Distancing himself toward me but I knew every person dealt with lost in their own way, so that is why I didn't bother him. I left for school and two months later I got a call from the police department to tell me Chase was dead and in that moment my world came crashing down. I was alone, powerless and I felt guilty. I should have been there too with him. I should have died too... it was better than to be alone in this world. I had no parents, and no brother.

The lawyers came to take me to the house where they sent Chase's body days after he died. Apparently he was involved in a fire and his body was buried under the debris. I buried my brother and my parents on the same year and it was killing me. There was no doubt in my being that here in Ipswich were the responsible parties for their deaths. I died that day, all the sweetness and caring feelings in me died. I was no longer the same, and I've become a soulless, bitter and none caring human with thirst for blood.

The school year has ended and I didn't remember the details of what I did for weeks until summer time when I started doing a lot of research and hired private detectives to know all about the families here. That is where I found out that Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid Darwin and Caleb Danvers where the other decedents. They were happy, enjoying summer with their girlfriends, they care for each other greatly but they had a weak spot and I was sure that if I did enough damage there, they would all suffer the same. They were responsible for my family's deaths and they were going to pay with blood. Tooth for a Tooth… that was my lemma.

My soul was tinted with anger and hate. I wanted nothing more than to see them suffer. I was powerful now. I had the money and the knowledge how to destroy them so I pull some strings and found out that there were vile creatures in this world that could do the dirty work for me. All my investigating led me to Mr. Jankquins who was an expert on this kind of business. He dealt with all kind of creatures and knew all the ways to get them to work for you. Money some times was not the answer for them but I was willing to give my soul in order to revenge my family and that is exactly what I did. I sold my soul.

While I hunted for a partner I studied mystical history. I spent almost a month looking for the right person. I talked to dark witches, and other beings until the devil came to me.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was really cold that night. I went to the craft store to get some amulets that protected me from all creatures. Mr. Jankquins recommended them but I truly didn't believe in them. I believed in luck and contracts._

_I got in an alley that was a short cut to get to the dorms when out of nowhere I was pinned down to a wall with an extreme force that I almost lost conciseness. I closed my eyes from the hurt but when I opened them I found myself in front of a pair of red eyes. In that instant I knew this was my only chance to get what I needed. So, I calmed my breathing and looked straight at her eyes before I spoke. Knowing that fear could only lead to me getting sucked dry._

_"You are just the person I am looking for." I said knowing this was my chance to speak before she got bored and drained me. When I said these words she loosened her hold of my neck. I have gotten her attention._

_"What do you mean…..? Do you know what I am?" She said giving a step back._

_"Of course, you are a vampire and I have a deal for you." I took a step forward but she laughed a very evil laugh._

_"YOU have a deal for me?" She said pointing me with her finger up and down my body._

_"Yes, you need humans to feed but you can only do it so cautiously so you don't get caught by your leaders. So I offer my service to you. I will bring you humans. Teenagers of any kind, people that no one would look for, in order for you to feed and don't draw attention. For something in return, you do a little job for me, just one and I will be at your service as long as you please." I knew I was paying with cards here but I had to try. If it didn't work I would be dead and reunited with my family and if it did work I would have part one of my revenge set on motion. I had nothing to loose anymore. _

"_And what kind of a work would that be?" she asked walking around me, taking long breaths on my hair and body._

_"I need you to kill someone, she lives in Ipswich, I want her to have the most painful death, I need her to suffer great pain before she dies … I need her to know while she is dying the reason of her suffering. I want her to scream in pain before she dies and mostly I want her to beg you for mercy you won't have. That is all I want in return." I said and shrugged remembering how happy they look on their vacation while not caring that my brother had died at their hands. Instead they went on trips and enjoyed their summer while I was suffering my loss. While I was alone._

_"And may I ask why this human deserves this death." She asked and I could tell she enjoyed the thought of torturing a human._

_"She is very important for one on my family's killers, they killed my family and now they are enjoying their lives like nothing happened. If she dies, they will suffer as I did. If she dies it will destroy them too." I said and hold back the tears that my eyes and heart were shedding._

_"And if I do this, you will bring me humans?" She asked again and I could see she was testing me and that the idea appeal to her._

_"Yes, all the humans you like, you just point at the characteristics and I will bring them." I reassure her. I knew that I could do this because I had talked to Mr. Jankquins about it and now he was working for me and he would get me all I wanted. _

_"Mmm.. very interesting indeed since I don't want the Volturi barging in on my plans, you will be very useful. But….. how can I know you are not going to back up after I killed this human?" She asked and stared directly at my eyes. _

_"And how would I know you kill Sarah?" I asked back._

_"Good point, girl….. What is your name?" she asked and looked at me up and down my body again._

_"My name is Caroline Collins and yours?" _

_"I am Victoria" she said and adjusting her fur coat._

_"Well, Victoria we have a deal then." I said and readjust my clothing because when Victoria pinned me to the wall I got dust on them._

_"I guess you will be useful for my plans and I am sorry for your loss. I know how much you could hate when you get separated from the ones you love." Victoria spoke and in her eyes I could see hate, pain and sorrow._

_"Have you lost some one Victoria?" I couldn't help but to ask._

_"Yes, my mate was killed for a human, who I intend to kill too." _

_"Ok, so we are in the same page? I need you to fulfill your part of the deal… and bring me proof. Tape it in this cell phone and bring it to me and while that is happening give me targets and I will have them ready for you." I reached out to shake her hand and in that instant I knew I had seal the deal of selling my soul, but if was worth it. I would see how it pained Caleb to loose his beloved Sarah._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Victoria and I continued talking during those days, adjusting details of our little business, she told me she wanted to form an army to kill the vampires responsible for killing his mate, but specially the human with them. She needed the humans that I would bring to have specific characteristics such as strength, beauty, and intelligence, it was a difficult task but money could buy every thing these days, and I had lots and lots of it.

Victoria and I traveled to Ipswich where I showed her the target; we stayed there for several days before I returned to Boston. I didn't heard from her for almost two weeks, but then one night Victoria came to my house with Sarah's chain tainted with blood and the cell phone with the video of Sarah's dead. The feeling of knowing she was dead fill my heart with a lot of feelings; sadness, guiltiness, but most of all happiness, I was happy they were in pain as I was. I was happy to witness the pain she dealt with Victoria.

The video was macabre I have to admit it; her screams as Victoria and Riley crushed her bones one by one, the cuts, the bite marks they left in her body, they were all evil but I enjoyed every minute of it. she cried and scream Caleb's name over and over but no one was there, she was alone knowing the consequences of his beloved Caleb for killing my brother; the video ended with Victoria reading Sarah a note that I wrote, this note explained my reasons and promises that she wouldn't be alone for too long, Caleb and the others would followed her soon, she begged for mercy before Victoria drain her and left her in a dark alley. I was content with the results but I wanted more, I was thirsted for the blood of the brothers.

I began to work for Victoria, helping her built her army, I would find girls and boys with the details she gave me and she was more than happy to get what she wanted of me but after a while I told Victoria, I needed to finished school and that I needed to see their pain in the flesh so I moved to Ipswich and enroll in the academy.

The first months I watched how they were sad and empty but that was not enough. I needed them to suffer more. I just needed to figure out step two of my plan but for now I would say I was on a break. I was really having a good time with Bella. She was kind and sweet to me. When I was with her she made me forget about my past and my future and with her I was only sweet Caroline and it felt good. I felt no longer alone.

When I met Bella I saw a great candidate for Victoria, I would take her to her but in the little time I spent with her I saw a potential best friend. I couldn't just give her to Victoria. My gut told me that she was important.

That day at the mall Victoria called me to ask for two more and I was getting tired of her games. She had almost 15 newborns and she still wanted more. She threatened to come to meet me here, but I couldn't allow that to happen. She would destroy everything I have been working on if she comes demanding things. So I stall I send her the people she needed. That would calm her down for some time.

My second part of the plan was already in motion, but I would need to gain their trust and Bella was my way in. She was important to me but my revenge meant more. I would make Bella take me to where the gold was. To where they were. I smirked at my thoughts and I was so lost in them that I didn't notice that all the thinking got me distracted so I didn't feel the walk to Bella's house at all. I was only half block away when I felt two strong hands pull me to the woods.

"What the hell!" I shouted a little scared.

"Hello, little one... long time no see." The person who pulled me whispered near my face and I opened my eyes recognizing that voice.

"Shit... you scared the crap put of me... next time give me a sign you are there before you dragged me like that." I said and fix my clothes.

"I would have to keep it in mind." The person said with a beautiful smile.

"What do you want…? I told you not to come here!" I said a little annoyed.

"Victoria send me to see if you were working on what she requested. But I guess I will tell her you enjoy walking and day dreaming instead of doing you job." Riley spoke confident of Victoria's love for him. He was the fool that did all the things she told him to with out any doubt.

"Excuse me, but you can go and tell Victoria that I have her candidates, I faxed the documents yesterday to Mr. Jankquins." I said so grateful that I did this yesterday. I was so absorbed on my plans that I totally forgot about them.

"You did?... Well…. good job little one….. So tell me where you are going..."

Riley said as we walked toward the road again. He was good to me, kind only when he wanted to be. Since the day that I met him, he had called me "little one" and the truth be told I had a little crush on the guy. He was gorgeous.

"I am going to do a report at a classmate's house… so you better go before some one sees you." I said and looked around to see if some one was watching.

"Good snack?" He asked and my heart jumped a little knowing he meant Bella.

"NO… she is out off limits. Understand? You know Riley…. maybe you should go, Victoria may have work for you back in Seattle." I said trying to bring his mind back to Victoria.

"Be careful Caroline, it is not safe to feel attached to some one knowing you have your fate written with blood." Riley knew I had asked Victoria to turn me after I got my revenge.

"I am not attached to any one. She is just a classmate now go." I said as I was 10 feet away from her house.

"Ok, if you say so little one. I will go get the information for Victoria… and...Caroline?... you look really good." Riley turned around leaving me speechless then he stopped and looked toward Bella's house.

"Mmm… Strange scent indeed….umm…Ok... Caroline don't be a stranger… expect her call in a few days." Riley spoke and I nodded.

"Riley… don't hunt here!" I shouted and he chuckled at my demand.

"Too late, darling... but don't worry, it's all taken care of." He smirked. This smirk was really scary. This was the Riley I didn't like at all, the evil one, the one that hunted for passion instead of hunger.

"What do you mean is taken care... what is…" I raise my voice demanding answers.

"It means what it means… see you around… I will be back... I kind of like the smell of this town." He smirked looking toward the house and he took a long breath before he turned around again.

I have to admit I was scared of Riley some times, he had a lot of control but he still was a newborn, and I couldn't let him killed Bella. She was my doorway to the sons. I shrugged the thoughts away and knocked on Bellás door.

"Carol..…" Bella squealed. She had given me that nickname on the second day we talked. She said it was sweeter and that my name was too serious.

"Bella how are you?" I sighed relieved she was fine; with Riley near you never know what he would do.

"Ready for movie day?" She asked and gestured to get in the house.

"Hell yeah!" I said and jumped on the couch.

"I will make the popcorn while you play the movie. I hope you don't mind my choices. I rented transformers 1 and 2 and Paranoia, I am a fan of Shia…" she shouted from the kitchen.

"I love him too... he is so cute and he has hot lips." I said putting transformers 1 on the DVD set.

"You know Charlie has been very busy this week, I have barely seen him." She said changing the topic. I knew she was trying to work on her relationship with her dad. She was never close to him and she was trying to change that.

They had a bad year, she was heart broken for a guy that tricked her into loving him and then he left her. It was her first love, so it destroyed her that is why she moved here; to get a fresh start.

"Really? are there problems at the station?" I asked

"Yeah… On Tuesday someone called and reported a body, and he has been working on it, can you believe it? It was just a girl, she was killed on the woods." She said walking out of the kitchen with popcorn in hand.

"I hope it all works out." I said but my guts were telling me that Riley had something to do with that body being found.

"I hope so too, but enough sad talk. Lets start the movie." she said ad I pressed play.

**BPOV**

We were enjoying our second movie, well I was enjoying the movie since Caroline fell sleep in the middle of it. When I heard the door. Carefully so I didn't wake Caroline who was sleeping with her head on my lap. I got up and walked toward the door.

"Bella!" Kate shouted and I closed the door behind me. She was nice but she could be very loud.

"Hi Kate, how are you." I said smiling and noticing that there were two cars parked out side my house. A Hummer and a black Camaro.

"Fine, but why did you close the door? What do have in there?" She said and tried to look through the window.

"Ah it's just that I was watching a movie with Caroline and she fell sleep so when you came I didn't want her to wake up. She seemed tired." I said and as I heard my voice I noticed that the way I spoke about Caroline was in a sisterly way. She had become in this time my little sister.

"Oh ok then we have come to invite you to a barbecue. It is tomorrow. Tyler is picking you up on his way to the Caleb's house." She squealed again. I smiled remembering how Alice was hyper for shopping as Kate was hyper for her friends.

"I am not sure. Charlie is free tomorrow and I want to spend time with him." I was hoping to have time with him.

"Oh the invitation is for both, of you. You don't think we would invite you and not your father, please... besides Mrs. Danvers send Mrs. Sanchez to your father's office to invite him." Kate added and I was glad because I truly wanted to go. I enjoyed spending time with them. They were nice and fun to hang out with.

"Ok then, I will gladly go but there is no need for Tyler to come, I will go with Charlie." I smiled and Kate nodded.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Kate asked.

"Umm. Hanging out with Caroline, I guess." I knew she wanted me to come with them but I promised Caroline to spend time with her and she didn't like the boys at all. She hadn't said anything about it but I could tell because her face changes from happy to annoy when she finds them or runs into them.

"Oh wanna go to the bar for a little bit?" Kate asked and gestures toward the car and I noticed Caleb getting out of the car and standing by the door of his Camaro.

"Um. I think I'll pass this time." I said not directly at her but at the gorgeous boy standing with black jeans, blue shirt and a smirking face. He was so hot! I bit my lip holding back my smirk a little.

"Well, ok... see you tomorrow I guess… too bad because it was Caleb's idea to pick you up tonight." She said and turned to the car. Oh she was evil. I could see her huge grin at her little comment.

"See you…" I whispered and shook my head.

I made dinner while Caroline slept. I guess she wasn't getting any sleep at the dorms, since the day she told me her tragic story I have been wandering if she could move here with us. She was alone and sad and she had no one. She talked about her aunt who she made business with but apparently she didn't like her so much.

When she woke up, she apologized for falling sleep and excused herself from the house. She said she needed to take care of some errands her aunt gave to her so I was left alone in the house again, waiting for Charlie. He came two hours later feeling tired and aggravated.

"Hi dad how was work today?" I asked trying to loosen up his mood.

"You know, I never thought this little town could have so much trouble. Murders, people missing, unsolved cases. It is double the work." he said and yawned.

"Well sweet daddy double the pay... double the work" I chanted serving up his dinner.

"Very cute Bella. Very cute" He chuckled before taking the first bite of his meal.

"Indeed.. I am." I giggle at my comments.

We had dinner together, we talked about our day and I joked about it more. He was definitely thinking this town was going to be easy but it was worse than Forks. It seemed that the last Chief did not do his job very well, because there were some cases that he didn't solve so instead of following up on them, he just closed them.

After dinner we went to the dinning room and chatted some more.

"You know, we were invited by the counsel to a barbecue tomorrow, and I need you to do your best tomorrow. You are the representation of the Swan's women of this family." Charlie said getting up to go to bed.

"I am always in my best behavior… just don't pull my chain." I said and got up too.

"Well be ready at nine in the morning, we will leave early because I have to stop by the office to get some papers." He said and walked to the stairs.

"I will be... good night dad." I walked to him and stood on my toes to reach him. I kissed his cheek and turned around to my room.

"Good night Bells." He said surprised. He was getting used to my little displays of affection which I truly meant. I was happy he was willing to repair his broken daughter and I was glad I was not alone to be repaired.

When I got to my room I lay on the bed on my stomach. I rested my head on my arms sighing. Only at night I was allowed to think about them, only at night I dreamt about him coming back and hugging me. My brain played tricks at me. I knew I still was in love with him but I didn't want him to come back.

For a long time I have been hurting and alone, but now I was beginning to feel complete. I had friends and I meant FRIENDS, more than I had in Forks or Phoenix, I had a relationship with my father, a real one. That bond was unbreakable now. The care that I have for him now was greater than anything.

I didn't want to admit but I had something else, I had new feelings. Since I saw Caleb, and he touched me I felt something for him. Either it was hate or anger or confusion, but It was there. Now those feelings have changed, they were no longer anger, it was caring. I care for him. I like the way he talks because his eyes talk too. I like the way his mouth smirks every time he knows I am blushing. I even like when he is angry, it made me want to erase that frown of his face with a kiss.

The feelings scared the hell out of me. I was scared to admit it out loud. I was terrified of getting hurt again. I was worried to figure out he didn't feel the same and that I was just another friend to him. But most of all I was scared because I knew that some day I had to face the fact that Edward wasn't coming back and that I had move on.

_Ok… let me know what you think about Caroline's point of view….._

_What do you think about the truth behind Sarah's death...? MACABRE! Right? _


	8. HORSES AND KISSES

_Here is next chapter as promises. This chapter is very important for the characters. It will start something new... I hope you like it…_

**I don't own anything….. But thanks for reading!**

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I had a pleasant dream last night. I dreamt I was dancing in a big ball room with Caleb. The place was full with candles and the music was soft and tender. I was so content and happy that I rested my head on his chest while he whispered "I love you" in my ear but then I noticed his voice was off so I lifted my head to meet his eyes. But what I stared at was not at brown one but golden ones. It was Edward and he was telling me he loved me. I immediately let him go and turned around, when I did this I bumped into warm arms. Caleb's arms, he said; "I got you now and you won't be alone anymore." and hugged me so tight.

I woke up anxiously wanting to know what that dream meant. I knew I was confused and that I like him but I still love Edward... maybe it meant that I could move on. I don't know, only time would tell me the answers I want.

Today was the barbecue. It was 7:30 and I had to figure out what to wear. I wanted to impress the counsel that Charlie seemed to talk so highly of.

One thing I was proud to have learned from Alice and that was that to look good you need to combine the right set of clothes in the right way. So today was my chance to prove I could do just that. Even though I knew that in events women are used to wear summer dresses, there was no way I would wear a dress in front of all the town. I would simply be myself.

I have built my confidence at some point but I still felt self aware of my clumsy moments and a dress would only do more damage. So I got up and took a moment to decide what to wear and went to the shower. I got dressed in a low waist boot cut pair of jeans and a pleated cap sleeve top that Alice bought me last summer. I put on my faux leather harness boots which match the event for today. I had only worn these boots once and after that time I placed them back on their box because they were expensive and too luxurious to wear in Forks. But now it was time to wear them again. I comb my hair into a low pony tail and put on a little bit of make up. Mascara, eyeliner, blush and lip gloss, just to look fresh.

I looked at myself on the mirror before I got out of my room. I was happy with the results. I looked good but didn't look like I had spent a lot of time getting ready. I looked at the clock and it was almost 8:40 and I could hear Charlie in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I said walking down to the kitchen where my father was with a cup of coffee and newspaper.

"Good morning…. WOW… Bella you look good…mmmm... I think you look too good… GO CHANGE I don't want boys drooling next to you..." Charlie said and pointed to my room.

"What!" I raised my eyebrow at him. Was he serious?

"You heard me. I don't want boys in town following you around… in every town there is a Mike Newton, you know." He said and took a bite of his bagel.

"Dad... be serious!" I was not sure if he was being serious or joking.

"Well I am serious you are growing up to fast and we are not leaving until you change." He demanded but by the little smirk that escaped his lips I knew now he was just kidding.

"Very funny, Charlie you scared the crap out of me. Now come on let's go." I grabbed a bagel with cream cheese and a travel mug of coffee.

"Language Bella! But you are right let's go. We need to stop by the police station and then we are headed toward the Danver's." He said giving the last sip in his coffee before walking to grab the keys.

On the road we talked about the changes I wanted to make in my room. I needed a bigger study table and he suggested to take his. It was bigger and he didn't use it at all, so we would make the change during the week. When he stopped at the station, he told me to get out as well and he introduced me to everyone there. He looked very proud when he did, that my heart melted a little. I felt proud of my dad.

We got to the Danver's house almost an hour and a half later and I felt my eyes pop out of my head when I saw where they live. The house was huge. It was a mansion for sure and a very old one just by the look of it. There were a lot of cars parked on the parking lot so it was difficult to find parking but when we got in the house I was more impressed, antiques were everywhere in that house; it was bigger than the Cullen's house and with exquisite taste too.

We were greeted by one of the staff who pointed us toward the patio where the barbecue was taking place. Since we were late when we go to the patio, there were at least 100 people in there and I found myself very aware of the attention I would get being the Chief of Police's daughter. Charlie held my hand and squeezed it a little knowing I would be nervous as hell. I smiled and lifted my chin to reassure him that I was fine. We walked where Karla was. She was with her daughter and as soon as she spotted us she came to meet us.

"Charlie, Bella, I am glad you make it. You look wonderful, sweetheart." she said and smiled at me.

"Thanks, we are glad to be here." I said very politely. I knew Charlie wanted me to out do myself and I was trying.

"Come, I will introduce you to the rest of the counsel." As she said this I noticed that we were walking toward a group of women who were talking and laughing very gracefully.

"Evelyn… this is Charlie Swan and Isabella Swan, his daughter." Karla said and the lady turned around.

"Ah yes. Chief. Swan. I am Evelyn Danvers. It is nice to have you here, at last we meet. I am sorry I didn't go to welcome you when you arrived but I had business to take care of. But I hope my son did a great job." She said. She was very elegant and classy.

"We are happy to be here and thank you for having us. Caleb did a wonderful job, you didn't have to send him though, we could have gotten home easily." Charlie spoke and I spotted Kate behind Mrs. Danvers smiling at me… Oh thank god they are here! That meant I could escape from here… I thought

"You have a lovely daughter." Mrs. Danvers said and I smiled.

"Thank you... she is my jewel." Charlie said and I blushed which was stupid but I did.

"Isabella, how are you copping with the academy. I hope you are not having a bad time adjusting to the system." Mrs. Danvers said looking straight in the eyes.

"I am doing wonderfully. I love it here and the opportunities are great." I said wanting to get out of the spot light.

"Wonderful…. but tell me. Is my son being a good host? I specially told him to keep an eye on you. Your father is very important for this community thats why we were so eager to have him." She said and she reached for some one. I was so nervous that I hadn't noticed that Caleb was talking to the women in her mother's circle.

"Yes mother?" He said and turned around and placed his arm under his mothers elbow. He smiled his gorgeous smile and looked at me. Every time I saw him my heart literally stops.

"Have you been nice to Bella?" Mrs. Danvers asked.

"Yes, he has Mrs. Danvers. He and his friends have helped me a lot so I can adjust in the academy." I said before Caleb spoke.

"Ok then, I am glad, now Caleb take Bella were the young people are. She would be bored if she stays here. I guess you have a lot of fun things to do." She said and turned to my father who was talking to Karla.

"Yes, mother." Caleb said and rolled his eyes at her… I could see he hated formalities as well.

Charlie looked at me and nodded, and Caleb smiled at me and pulled me to where Kate was. She was smiling at Pogue and Tyler was playing with Reid.

"Bella!" Kate shouted and I was relief to be away from all the formalities.

"Hey! Kate. Hi guys." I smiled.

"You looked like you were being interrogated back there." Reid chuckled and the rest of them laughed.

"My father's job and formalities. I was just a little nervous, that is all." I took a big breath to calm my heart who was thinking that Caleb was holding my hand.

"Come on, we were waiting for you so we can go have FUN!" Pogue said and lifted Kate on his shoulders. She squealed and Pogue walked to the back of the house. Tyler and Reid followed them and I was left with Caleb.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"We are going to the stables. We picked up an activity recently that maybe you would like." Caleb spoke and I froze... what! _Horses and I don't mix, I would probably end on the hospital or killing the horse_, I thought.

"No way!" I said and took a step back. I had always loved horses, but as a child, my mother could neither afford horseback riding lessons, nor the hospital bills that would have inevitably followed my first riding experience.

"Come on, you are with me. I won't let any warm come to you." He said and gave this reassuring smile while pulling me to walk with him. That little gesture made my heart race a 100 miles per hour. It was so odd, those words were almost the same words he said in my dream last night and the warm of those words came to me once again.

"Ok, but you better have the ambulance outside your house and then you explain to Charlie how I broke my neck." I frown and he laughed. His laugh was warm and had a strong hold on me. It made all my worries and fears disappeare.

When we got to the stables the guys were already in their way up the field. Each with one horse. Only Kate and Pogue were sharing one. They looked so in love that I felt my guts being squeezed tight on my stomach.

"Wait here, I will be right back." He said and I nodded, he walked in the stable and I was left on the fences in front of the stable.

There were 10 Spanish horses in the field and I walked toward them. I was curious, I have never been close to a horse before. As I got near them a few of the horses trotted away, while a couple looked on with mild interest staying behind.

I soundlessly as possible approached a black colored mare and reached my hand out to touch her. She jumped a little but didn't run so I ran my hand through her mane. She snorted appreciatively and leaned into my hand. This horse was beautiful. She became feisty when I got closer to place my head on her neck.

"It's okay." I whispered. "I won't hurt you." I said, continuing patting her stomach.

The horse leaned forward in expectation of my touch. I hesitated but, reached forward again, stroking her mane. The mare's ears perked up, and her head turned in the direction from which I'd just came. Caleb was coming to meet me and I could see his smile when he saw me with the horse.

"Shhh… it's ok, he won't hurt you either." I whispered to the horse.

"Wanna ride her, she is very calm and she seems to like you." He said. I stared at the horse and raised my eyebrows and continued to pet her.

I shrugged and walked towards one of the other horses. I spotted a bronze gold colored mare, "these horses are beautiful but I think no one deserves to be trapped like this. I think they are animals to be free, run in the field not for us to use them as we please."

"I guess you are right, but we treat them well, no hard labor or anything, they were my father's collection." Caleb spoke and ran his hand on the mare.

I gazed into his eyes and I could see they were lost in thought. He looked hurt and upset.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." I whispered low but I knew he heard me because he smiled.

"I'm not so upset, don't worry. I was just remembering the last time I saw my father brushing this mare's hair." Caleb said, walking over to me and patting the horse's shoulder. He had an amused look on his face

"Come on let's ride. You can ride with me so you feel safe." He said and smirked... OH MY GOD! I don't know why I was feeling this way, my hands were sweating, my heart rising and my brain was not processing things fast.

"Have you ridden?" he spoke again getting my attention.

"No, definitely not! I always wanted to, but I was always afraid of falling." I said embarrassed and staring down at the horse muscles twitching under my touch.

"Why were you? Afraid I mean" he asked.

"Oh well, I am a very clumsy girl and when I was little my mom was afraid that if I fall and I would brake my neck and besides we never really had the money to pay for lessons, or anything horse related, barn fees and the like so I let it go." I blushed. It was embarrassing to admit that we didn't have a lot of money.

"What about now?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow

"What about now?" I asked confused but I know where this was going and to tell the truth I was nervous as hell.

"Well, the horse is here and I am here." Caleb said, patting the horse.

"But I don't know how!" I cried, taking another step back.

"I'll show you." He said, patting the horse firmly on the shoulder, then hoisting himself up onto the horse's back. She whinnied loudly and he whispered softly in her ear, stroking her neck, "Easy, easy."

He looked down at me and raised his left eyebrow at me twice. "Ready?"

"Well, go on then. I will watch you" I said, exasperated.

"Uh-uh," he shook his head. He held out his hand and smiled coyly.

"What? You don't actually expect me to get up there with you." I shouted and the horse moved a little. I got scared only by looking how high Caleb look up there.

"Yes, come on." He sighed and stared at me once more.

"You're crazy." I said flatly, crossing my arms over my chest. I knew I was being a whiney baby but he actually expected me to get in that horse with him.

"Come on Bella. I know you want to. You won't fall off, I won't let you, trust me." He said and I shook my head once more. Could I trust him? Could I trust some one again? This was not anymore about riding a horse, it was me giving my trust to some else again.

I considered it, my resolve weakening. I bit my lip and sighed.

"Come on Bells." he said. I sighed once more and reached out for his arm.

"Good girl" he said, reaching down, and grasping me by the elbow and swinging me up onto the horse with him so that I was sitting in front of him, just behind the horse's shoulders.

I squealed a little because I was now really aware that the ground seemed far away and that I was very breakable. _Where are the vampires when you need them_. I thought feeling very scared.

"Don't be scared Bella." Caleb said soothingly on my ear. His breath brushing on my face. I shivered a little when a current of electricity went through my body.

"I am not." I said more like reassuring myself than answering him.

"Ok horse riding lesson 101; point your heels down, just flex your ankles a little, now make sure your legs are right here." He said reaching around me and pushing my knees inwards. "Squeeze enough to keep your balance here." He said and I followed all his instruction. Every time he touched me I felt my heart popping out of my chest

"What if I felt like I'm falling?" I blush feeling like a girly girl in every way.

"I'll be right here." He said, scooting closer towards me. His body pressing against my back, and leaning forward placing his hands on my thighs, holding me firmly in place. I gasp at his action, I had never been this close to him and I felt odd but I like it.

"Ready?"

"Y-yes," I said, unable to steady my voice.

"Ok!" Caleb said. He clicked his tongue and issued a light nudge with his heel and the horse began to move. I was scared as hell so I shut my eyes tight, expecting to feel the ground and pain to come.

When it didn't hurt I opened an eye hesitantly. We were moving lazily across the field. I looked around slightly confused.

"What?" he asked, sounding amuse.

"I just, I just thought that…" I started talking but he interrupted me.

"You thought that I'd have you galloping your first time on a horse?" he said chuckling.

"Well, yes." I said shyly.

He let out a laugh so loud that it eco across the field. I was impressed, I have never seemed him laughing this openly, he seems so care free and I love it. I wanted to hear that laugh again.

"Ashhhh... Stupid" I said, elbowing him lightly.

After a few minutes of moving around the field, the horse impatiently stamped her feet.

"Oh my god! Something wrong?" I asked scared again.

"Nothing is wrong, it is just that these horses are not used to going this slow. Are you ready for something faster?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked uncertainly.

Caleb eased the horse around and nudged it with his calves. The horse broke into a bouncy trot. I felt myself slipping to the side, and tried to scoot back into place. Caleb used his arm to ease me towards the middle again.

"Wanna go faster?" he asked, pulling himself forward so that we hugged together tightly. "Just follow my movements and the movement of the horse and you will be fine." He said, our bodies moving together in a fluid motion with the horse.

My body was reacting in ways I never felt before. I felt care free and willing to try anything. This barbecue was the best meeting I have ever went to with Charlie. God bless him for moving out here.

I was beginning to comprehend the minute motions, the pattern of movement, and was able to ease into them comfortably. I felt this sense of confidence well up inside me. Until he clucked loudly and gave a firm kick, and the horse broke out into a gallop.

We started running across the pasture, the wind streaming past my face, making my eyes shut tight. It was scary but I knew I was safe with Caleb holding me. The feeling of freedom and happiness washed over me, and I couldn't help myself but to laugh like I hadn't done in almost a year. It was the first time that I felt like this.

Not even with Edward I felt this carefree, with him it was always so careful but now it was so different. I was different and I was in the arms of someone I now admit, I truly like.

Caleb laughed, turned the horse in a new direction and urged the horse forward. We were running across the field, until we approached the end of the paddock and we saw the guys not so far from where we were.

Caleb's arm clenched around me. I nearly fell off but he tightened his hold on me, and reached forward pulling firmly on the horse's mane. The horse reared back its head and slowed abruptly. My head flew forward at this and my heart literally stopped.

"Did I scare you?" he asked with a smirked on his face.

"You did!" I said, glaring at him. Stupid smug gorgeous man!

"Sorry, but I thought you wanted to slow down before we reached for the group." I turned around to see his face and as I did this, he looked at me. Our faces were inches apart, and I could feel his sweet mint breath on my face. I must be dreaming because I saw him lean over so our lips were touching slightly but then we heard an annoying voice calling us.

"Bella, Caleb… here you are." Kate squealed and the rest of them show up after she did with Pogue. I turned to them and smiled feeling very disappointed.

"Hey..." Caleb said and sighed.

"You had fun?" Reid asked me flashing a bright smile.

"I did." I said, rolling my eyes avoiding everyone's faces in order to hide my blush, I wanted to disappear. "I actually had an amazing time." I said when I no longer felt my face hot.

"Ok, let's go back so we eat something. I am starving." Pogue said started too walk with the others.

Caleb began to stroll in the direction from which we'd just came. We rode beside them. My eyes following the horses and our friends who had abruptly interrupted what it seems to be our first kiss. Kiss… I was going to kiss him and he was going to kiss me…. But does it mean he likes me? Shit or it was just the moment…

Maybe I was imagining things and it was just an accident and before Kate came he would have apologized for it… YEP that was it... just an accident.

On the way to the house, we talked about everything. They told me jokes they made with each other and I told them about my friends in Forks. I told them about how I always find myself in trouble and that my friends called me "danger magnet", they laughed at that. It was a very pleasant conversation. We got to the stables again and I got off the horse to walk toward the house.

I was fixing my hair when I heard Caleb speak from behind me near my ear.

"You know…. I haven't ridden for a long time? And I am glad I did this with you."

He whispered and walked pass me to meet the guys. Then he looked at me with a soft smile. Our eyes met briefly before I glanced down at my feet, smiled and blush all kinds of red.

"Wow... what was that!" Kate came from behind me. I still was blushing like crazy, so I tried to hide my face looking down.

"Nothing, he was just thanking me for the company!" I tried to defend myself but she just laughed harder.

"Yeah right! You know... you two made a hell of a cute couple." Kate smirked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't say it!" I said to my friend who was being a match maker all of the sudden.

"Yes. and I have to admit, it has been so long since I've seen Caleb smiling like that or even enjoying himself with us." Kate's face was serious.

"Why is that. you seem very close. Why wouldn't he?" I asked curious.

"Well... umm... seven months ago, Caleb's lost some one he really cared about and we lost a good friend as well." Kate looked really sad about it.

"Who was it?" I don't know but I had to ask.

"Sarah, she was his girlfriend and my best friend." She said and I could tell she didn't feel comfortable taking about it, so I tried to sympathize telling something personal about me.

"I know it is not the same, but I've lost some one too. Not just someone but a whole family." I said trying to let her know I understand their pain.

"Tell me about it?" she asked and I took a long breath before I told her the basic about Edward and his family.

"When I moved to Forks I met this guy. His name was Edward, his family took me in as a daughter. My best friend, Alice, she was very important to me too. I learned to love them all. I loved him very much, but that all changed on my birthday. Something happened and Edward left me. They all left me. It was like if I had died. I became very depressed. The doctor even mentioned catatonic to Charlie, my dad was really worried about me. So when I saw that it was killing him too, I tried to get better, and I did. Then almost eight months later, he got this job and we moved and now here we are.. I am still learning to deal with the pain but I am better…. but my point is…. that I know how a heartbreak feels and how hollow you feel so I understand your lost... and his loss even though my loss doesn't compare to yours. When you are left alone by someone you love… you turned your back to the world as well." I took another breath so the tears didn't come out.

"I had no idea... Bella… I am sorry." Kate said and hugged me.

"It is ok… now enough sad talk and let's get something to eat I am starving." I placed my arm around her shoulders and guide her to the food table where the boys were getting their food.

"But you know… you are changing him… he is feeling happy now... and thank you for that." Kate said and pointed me to Caleb who was playing and laughing with the guys.

We got our food and sat on table, we ate and laughed. I noticed Charlie talking and enjoying himself with the counsel too, it was so refreshing to see my father in a light mood.

The afternoon past really quickly between games and talks. I truly had a great time. Caleb and I didn't have the chance to speak alone for the rest of the day and I was very disappointed at that. It was almost five in the afternoon when Charlie came to find me so we could go home.

"Bella here you are ready to leave?" Charlie asked and I sighed.

"Yes. I am ready." I said but the truth was that I wasn't ready to leave yet. I wanted to stay with Caleb and the boys, but I had to go with Charlie. I knew we hadn't spend time together and we needed it.

"Chief... we were just asking Bella if she want to go with us to Nicky's. It's still very early for us." Caleb said and I instantly smiled.

"I don't know, tomorrow is a school day and she didn't bring her car. How would you get home?" Charlie said and I looked down.

"I will take her." Caleb said eagerly.

"Maybe some other time. I think that Bella and I should go home tonight." Charlie said and I knew it was because he didn't want to be alone tonight. We hadn't spent time together in this week and next week would he as hectic as this one was, so I smiled and nodded.

"It's ok guys, maybe some other time. I am actually pretty tired. I really enjoy today see you at school tomorrow!" I said and they were actually frowning.

"Good night." Charlie said and turned to bring the car.

"Good night Bella." Kate said and kiss my cheek and climb up on Pogués bike which by the way, it encourage me to buy mine soon.

"See ya Bells." Tyler said pushed Reid so he would let go of Marie. I was left alone with Caleb on the side walk.

"So are you going to Nicky's tonight?" I asked curious about it.

"I don't think so, I feel pretty tired too." he said and shook his head.

"Ohh well... umm I have to... see you tomorrow." I said when I spotted at Charlie who honked three times…

"Ok… bye" I said and turned around but he grabbed me by the wrist and spun me around to face him.

I ended up tripping but he caught me, I squealed at this but before I could say something, I felt his lips crashed into mine in the softest way possible. I have never had in my entire life a kiss so soft and sweet lips like these. I was speechless. I blinked my eyes a few times trying to comprehend what was happening. But soon I closed my eyes and responded the kiss.

"Good night Isabella." He whispered on my lips and smiled. He let me go and I smiled at him. I felt like if I was going to spontaneously combust at the moment.

"Good night" I smiled and turned around again where Charlie was of course enjoying the show.

I got in the car and shook my head, biting my lip and smiling at what had just happened. I hid my face with my hands expecting Charlie's extensive talk about boys again.

"Well I guess I could say you really enjoy the barbecue uh?" He chuckled as he drove out the gates of the Danver's residence.

"I don't want to talk about it Charlie" I said talking through my hidden face.

"Is there anything to talk about?" his tone changing from jokingly to serious.

"I don't know." I said after I calmed myself down and looked at him. I was confused about the whole day. Caleb's actions, his tone of voice, his charms, my feelings all seems too sudden.

"Do you like him?" Charlie asked breaking my thoughts.

"Dad… I… well…. he is ummm…." I sighed loudly and gave in…. "Yes dad I like him…" there… I admit it out loud and to tell the truth it didn't sound tragic. I like him and for his action today he liked me back…. but it was too soon… too fast…. Too normal and my life was all drama.

"Well, Bells... it seems he likes you too…" he said and I shook my head. I didn't want to believe that, just yet.

"I don't know, dad… It's too soon." I said as Charlie parked the car outside the house.

"Bella what happened with Edward was just one crush darling. Life will be full of those until you find the one that lifts you up off your feet... and never let you fall. But before that, you will get hurt. You will experience new things and the worse thing you can do is not take charge when they come. So if Caleb likes you and you like him back. Take the chance to feel again. It's called living, and it is wonderful. My darling daughter LIVE, don't hold back because you could get hurt in the process. Your father will always be next to you to help you stand back up again." Charlie said and turned to look at me. I lunged to his hold. I cried on his chest. I have never cried in front of Charlie, ever; not even when Edward left. Now I was crying because I was scared to fall in love again. I was crying because now I know I was able to move on from the one I thought would be _"my forever"_

After I ruined his favorite shirt with my tears, he kissed my head and made a joke about how I have ruined my make up. I laughed and got out of the car. We spent the rest of the night enjoying board games and making plans to bring Billy and Jacob to see the house. I was happy about it; Jacob meant my way to learn to ride a bike and I was willing to take it.

Charlie and I agreed that he would call Billy later this the week to see if they could come next weekend and spent at least a week with us. I was glad because Charlie was glowing with joy and so was I to see my dad happy. Billy was in a way his brother and I was sure he missed him greatly.

It was almost eleven when we went to bed. Neither of us talked about what had happened in the car, we just let it be. I went to my room after saying good night and decided to take a bath; I needed to think and I think better when I was relaxed.

I got in and sighed in contentment; in the instant I got in the tub my muscles loosen up tremendously and I started thinking about my day when it hit me…

"SHIT… I kissed him…. Well he kissed me…. but I kissed him back!" I said with my eyes wide open staring at the bubbles on the tub.

I soon realized that I was smiling touching my lips where the feeling of his lips on mine lingered. Caleb Danvers had kissed me and tried to kiss me on the field. I couldn't believe it!... I squealed in the tub and screamed some water spilt out the tub but I was in heaven… I wanted to cry, laugh and screamed my lungs out that Caleb Danvers kissed me today and I LOVE IT!

_Well what do you think...? Romantic or not…._


	9. BLACK EYES

Here is Chapter NINE.. I hope you enjoy it..

Chapter 9

**Caleb's POV**

I was really worried about the things Reid said in the circle. Those dreams were disturbing to us and brought back memories that I was trying so hard to get past. The other thing on my mind was the fact that I admitted in front of my brothers that I like Bella and that was a huge step to take not only because I said it out loud but because I felt guilty. I thought that if I admit it I would be betraying Sarah's memory. But, after I did it felt so right. It felt like being hugged by a huge warm cloud of happiness and all my sorrow was gone.

The fact that I like Bella didn't change my plans, though. I was going to find the person responsible for Sarah's death and that person was going to pay.

In the meeting we agreed to search the woods for the vampire and find out his business here and we did. We looked everywhere and didn't find anything. The vampire vanished from the woods so Tyler called the police department and reported the body of the girl anonymously. Due to the reason that we didn't want to draw any attention to us.

It was really strange that such a creature could be around this town and we didn't see it. But worse yet was that we couldn't kill it before he killed that girl. It was so strange that he didn't attack Reid. It ran away from him instead of fighting him. Vampires usually fight when they are spotted, they live always afraid to be exposed so they kill everyone that sees them.

According to Reid, this vampire seemed to have a lot of control over his movement, very cautious of them. That left us with the doubts so we decided to keep our eyes alert. If this vampire was here to hunt and leave. We will try to reason with it. But if he was here to do damage, we would eliminate him at once.

The days after passed really quickly and I managed to let loose a little with Bella. We talked about her family. I talked about mine, only the details were left behind. I told her about my father, my mother, my life as a little boy and she seemed to enjoy it. I wanted to know every thing there was to know about Bella Swan that it felt I was 20 questioning her but she took it pretty well.

On Saturday my brothers and I did another round around the woods but this time we did it separately. I took the route near bellás house because I wanted to be sure she was save. I knew that Charlie was never around because of the hectic police department. So she was left alone after school and this sicken me.

I parked the car on the road almost 5 miles ahead of Bellás house and got in the woods. I closed my eyes and started to get images of all things that were in front of me and extended it 2 blocks. It was a new power, I could see everything around me and sense any danger if it was near.

The first 4 miles were clean. There was no one near her house. So I walked back to my car and drove toward Bellás house to check closer to her house. I was almost 4 blocks when I sensed something strange. A mystical presence was near her house. So I slowed down wanting to find the kind of danger that lingered near her house. I slowed the car and it hit me. A tall man with red eyes staring at Bellás house, a vampire. I immediately felt worried about the fact that this vampire was near to her house. I became desperate and started to drive faster. This thing was near her house and she was alone.

As I drove to her house the presence that I was feeling faded away. It ran again, I lost it for only 20 seconds.

"Shit!" I said to myself looking over to Bellás drive way. As I looked I saw Caroline. The girl that Bella had introduced us when we were at Nicky's. She was walking toward Bellás alone, with a frown on her face. She seemed worried about something.

I slowed down so she didn't see me as she knocked on Bellás door. There was something about this girl that I didn't like; she was strange and extremely quiet for my taste. The way she acted reminded me of Chase. The way she talked and even the way she gestured was like looking at Chase. I must be going crazy but my guts were telling me that she was not safe for Bella; and that I needed to warn Bella about it. Soon.

I sighed and dial Pogués number. I wanted to know how his hunting too was.

"What's up bro... any luck?" Pogue said.

"I wouldn't call it luck, I sensed the vampire near Bellás house but when I went to find it, I lost it. He ran away again." I was aggravated at the fact that I lost the leech after 20 seconds.

"No shit man that is messed up. Kate tells me Bella spend most of her time alone in that house. If this vampire is hunting, she would be an easy target." Pogue sounded worried and that made me feel a bit more at ease knowing my brother's care for her.

"I know and that made me wanna rip that fucker into tiny pieces. Knowing he might be hunting here. But there is another thing I am worried about." I said while I pinch my nose. I was getting a headache.

"Tell you what…. let's meet at Nicky's in around 10 minutes." Pogue said.

"Better yet, you come meet me and then we pick up Bella. I don't want her alone in that house." I said and I couldn't help my smiled at the fact that I really do care that she was alone on that huge farm. I could hear Pogués huge laugh over the phone.

"Man you really like her." He laughed more.

"Shut up and hurry up." I said laughing too.

"Where are you at?" Pogue was still chuckling about his discovery.

"I am a mile away from Bellás, I will wait for you on the road. Call Tyler and Reid."

"Ok, see ya then lover boy!" Pogue laugh and hung up.

I was laughing too. My smile fades as soon as I thought about it. I really like this girl but my feelings for Sarah hadn't changed at all. I still felt her lips on mine. Her beautiful smile lingered on my mind and whenever I felt sad, I closed my eyes and saw her face. But there was another thing that lingered in my mind. That was Bellás long brown hair, her brown eyes, her blush when she was embarrassed and her perfect voice. That voice could awake a thousand Greek gods and every time I heard her my heart beat 100 miles per hour.

My brain was telling me to move on and to take the chance with her. But then my heart was fighting over the fact that he thought Sarah was the only one that could make it beat. I thought about this the whole time I waited for the guys to show up. Not noticing that time had passed really fast and that I had waited over 80 minutes on the road.

I looked at the clock one more time before I heard a bike and the Hummer coming this way. I got out of the car and leaned against it.

"Sorry man. I had to pick up Kate and then Reid was over Marie's house and you know he takes forever to say good bye to her." Pogue said as he got parked the bike.

"Hey. I took only 20 minutes so don't blame it all on me. Kate was the one that took a shower then got dressed and had to put on make up just to go to Nicky's." Reid frowned and was a little irritated.

"Excuse me but I told Pogue to go with out me but he insisted." Kate said and I smirked looking at my brothers and now sister, fight over the fact that they were late while I hadn't even notice that time had passed.

"And it was worth it." Pogue said and pulls Kate toward him for a kiss.

"Could you get a fucking room?" Tyler said getting out of the Hummer.

"Yeah don't eat bread in front of the starving people." Reid said before punching Pogue on the shoulder that ended pushing Kate too.

"Shit man you hit Kate too." Pogue said annoyed at this. There were two things Pogue couldn't tolerate; one, someone touching his bike and the other, someone touching his girl.

"Ohh come on don't be so touchy!" I knew Reid was playing but Pogue wasn't. He wasn't the type of guy that liked joke. In fact he was always the first to drop the hat when we were joking and playing with our powers. He looses his temper very fast so before he lost it I intervene.

"Hey let go get Bella. I want to see if she is ok." I said getting in the middle of them. Pogue was looking very mad and Reid was smirking ear to ear.

"Yeah come on Pogue I am fine." Kate said and grabbed his arm pulling him to the bike.

We got on the cars and we headed to Bellás. Kate was the one that got off the bike to ask her to come with us but she rejected the invitation. Apparently she was spending the rest of the afternoon with Caroline. I was disappointed that she rather spend time with her than with us but I understood that Caroline was her friend too.

Kate took the chance and invited Bella to the barbecue my mother was hosting on Sunday. She accepted, so I was glad that I got to see her the next day.

When we got to the bar, we bought a couple of beers and chatted about the vampire that was in town. We were worried about his hunting activities. That creature needed to leave soon. After our talk we play some pool and Kate was talking to some girls from school. So it was the perfect time to talk about the other issue that was on my mind.

"I told Pogue I was preoccupied about something else rather than the vampire." I said and looked at them.

"Yeah Pogue told us. What's up?" Tyler said and took a sip of his coke. He didn't drink beer.

"I saw that girl Caroline today when she was walking toward Bellás house. I got this feeling. Don't you notice something about that girl?" I asked and they were looking at me like if I was going crazy.

"No, she is just a girl. She is quite cute too." Tyler turned around to take a shoot at the pool game we were playing.

"I don't know. Something in my gut is telling me she is not to be trusted. I don't like her at all. She reminds me of Chase." I said looking at Pogue. I remembered the last time I had a bad feeling; it was with Chase and look how it turned out.

"I think you are over reacting and I think is because you are afraid to get close to some one. You like Bella a lot. So you are getting a little over protective." Reid planted a doubt on my head. It was true. I was afraid about something happening to Bella, but Caroline was not it.

"No. It is not that. Look at the facts. She came four months ago and nobody noticed her. She doesn't talk about her parents, family, nothing. I have noticed that every time we meet, her facial expression changes from relaxed to anger, then to almost hate. I don't know but I really don't trust her." I frown and sighed.

"Ok, maybe she doesn't like us. But to think she is a danger to us is a little exaggerated she is just a girl." Reid said and Tyler nodded.

"She is what… 15... 16 years old please bro. Stop worrying and enjoy these new feelings." Tyler patted my shoulder and smiled.

"Ok." I said defeated.

After a few games, we left the bar and went to our houses. The talk with the guys had eased some worries but not all so I called Pogue. I knew he always helped me with my doubts.

"Hey bro are you alone?" I asked knowing he would be with Kate.

"Yes Kate is sleeping what is it?" Pogue asked.

"I need your help with something." I said.

"Shoot" Pogue was whispering because Kate was sleeping but I knew he was excited. He always was willing to risk his life on our little detective's charades.

"I know we said to leave this Caroline thing alone but I can't. My guts are telling me other wise. We need to know about her." I said and sat on the bed.

"I knew you wouldn't let it go. That is why I didn't give my opinion about it. So what do we do?" Pogue said a little louder and I heard a door close on the other line.

"We get into the school files and search her out. There most be something about her. But first we need to know her last name." I remembered how easily it was for us to get files at school. We could easily change grades and clean files if we wanted but me and Pogue didn't need it.

"I could ask Kate about it and then we get the things we need from school." Pogue knew if he asked Kate about it, she would do it willingly with out asking so many questions.

"Ok, it is settled. Thanks man see you tomorrow." I was more relieved about the fact that Pogue was going to help me get my answers and ease my worries.

"See ya brother." he said and hung up.

I took a shower and got to bed feeling more relaxed about the whole thing. I knew Pogue was a great help and that my other brothers didn't believe about these sensing danger thing that I own since I had my powers.

That night I fell into a deep sleep almost immediately as I rested my head on the pillow. During the night I had a weird dream.

I was dancing with Sarah at the ball dance we went last summer. She looked beautiful, with her white satin dress and she was smiling at me and she said _"you know it is ok to move on. I will always love you and I know you would never forget me. She is quite a girl, Caleb. It is ok to fall in love again. I want you to be happy. I want you to live, my love."_

I shot my head up and hugged her tight. Guilt taking the best of me. "_I will always love you Sarah. You were my first love and I will never forget you. But she takes my breath away, please forgive me." _I whispered on her ear.

"_There is nothing to forgive Caleb. This is the closure we never had. I want you to be happy. She is the way to your happiness." _ Sarah said to me and caressed my face with the palm of her hand and kissed me softly on the lips. I close my eyes to kissed her back when I opened my eyes. She was gone.

I woke up breathing heavily and sweating about the dream I had. I took a big breath and my room was full of Sarah's perfume. It was clearly a message from her. I got up feeling strong and determined to tell Bella I like her. I jumped out of bed and went to the shower. I took a long warm shower and when I finally finished, I got dress in a casual but formal outfit.

I got to the kitchen to grab a bite and found my mother bossing around the staff. She was sober and dressed in a pretty flowery dress. She looked really beautiful, this was the mother I loved. She looked happy and relaxed.

"Good morning my beautiful boy how are you today?" She walked over and kisses my forehead.

"Good mother, how are you?" I said a little stunt that she was all loving toward me. It has been so long since she was like this.

"I am spectacular. I feel really good today. All is set, guests are about to start showing up and I have the feeling this barbecue is going to be great." She said as she pointed one of the staff his way.

"Good so what do you want me to do?" I knew she always needed something so it was better to get over it soon.

"Today, I want you to enjoy your day. Hang out with the sons, have fun!" She said as she turned around to greet some of the guesses that were arriving while I was left speechless. _This was not my mother_, I thought.

I walked to the patio and greeted the guesses with her. The guys showed up almost an hour later, but there was no Bella yet. She and her father were late, and I couldn't help but to think she wasn't coming. I was feeling a little aggravated but I kept my mind distracted with my mother's friends that were talking to me about college options.

I was deep in conversation when I heard my mother call my name so I turned around and what I saw was an angel itself. Bella had shown up and was talking to my mother. She looked gorgeous with her hair held on a pony tail with a country outfit that was mouth-watering. She looked really sexy but no so formal. I was staring at her when my mother was asking me questions, I knew I looked like an idiot drooling over her but I couldn't help it.

We managed to escape the formalities with the grown ups and moved our way to our group. They told me they wanted to go horse back riding the day before so the horses were ready for us. We walked and talked silly conversations. That was more that my brain could do. She made my brain go dumb.

Bella looked even more beautiful scared. She blushed more and her voice picked up a nudge. I loved it, first she refused to horse ride but I convinced her using my Danver's charms. We rode together almost four hours, but time didn't matter. I didn't feel it passing. It was on the field that time stopped for me. When she turned around and our faces were inches away, I couldn't stop staring at her lips. They were calling me so I lean over to kiss her. But just as we were about to kiss Mrs. Great-timing shows up ruining my moment. This was so Kate, she always made a great entrance. I notice Bella tried to hide her blush and I tried to hide my smirk.

We ended up having a great time. I got to know her more and my feelings for her grew a little more, so I set my mind that I was going to kiss her no matter what. Unfortunately I didn't had any time alone with her for the rest of the day. It wasn't until she was leaving that I got only two minutes and that was where I took my chance.

It was now or never, but I was so nervous, Shit! I was a nineteen and I was scared of kissing this tiny girl. So just when she turned around I got the courage. I grabbed her by the wrist and kissed her. I kissed her and my heart jumped a mile. She squealed a little but then she responded to the kiss with the same tenderness I was giving her. I broke the kiss and pressed my forehead to hers. I wished her a good night with our lips still touching, this was the perfect first kiss I had ever gotten. There was no way to deny that.

Bella left and I called Pogue to tell him I wasn't meeting them at the bar tonight. I was tired and in cloud nine. I needed a cold shower and to get some rest.

The next day I got to school late and didn't see Bella until lunch time. She was talking to Caroline again. That reminded me of our little investigation. I called Pogue and he answered on the second ring.

"What's up?" he answered the phone.

"Hey, man, how are you?" I said.

"Good man, where are you" Pogue asked me.

"I am in the cafeteria. Where are you?" I asked back.

"I am in the doorway of the cafeteria." he said and hung up.

He walked toward me and shook my hand. "Have you talked to Kate?" I said pointed with my head to where Bella was with Caroline.

"Yes, she is going to asked her right now." he said and I noticed Kate walking with a big smile where Bella was with Caroline.

I thought….. _Shit that is mt sister in spy mode!_

**BPOV**

The day in school was going as normal as it could be. The classes I had were not the same as Caleb's and I felt a little disappointed. I had seen him in the hallways. But he hadn't talked to me. I thought that after the kiss last night he would want to talk about it, but I guess I was wrong. I had to remind myself he wasn't Edward and maybe he didn't have to over think stuff and analyze things after they happened. I was glad he didn't.

I had a lunch date with Caroline. So I got into the cafeteria where she was waiting for me.

"I grabbed a chicken sandwich and an apple juice for you, so you wouldn't wait in line, is that ok?" She said and gave me this little innocent smile that made me want to grab her cheeks and squeeze them hard.

"That is perfect." I said and smiled at her. For sure she has become the little sister I never had and I wanted to protect her. She was alone and she needed some one to trust.

"So how was your Sunday? What do you do?" I asked as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Mm... well I had to work My aunt send me some papers I had to fill out so I did that all day." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You know your aunt has to learn to do her job. She treats you like a slave." It was true. Her aunt constantly is calling her for some job.

"Well I am in a way." She chuckled at this but for me it wasn't funny.

"It is not funny, I see how tired you are and that is no good for your school work or you." I said sounding a little bossy.

"You know my brother always said that I had the strength of a horse because I never got tired. But recently I have been feeling tired, maybe I need a break." She said and I nodded.

"Yes, definitely. Anyway, I was thinking that on the weekends I hate, that you have to stay here at the dorms. So maybe you can come and stay with me." I think it was good for her to rest and these dorms look lonely.

"I don't want to be a bother. I wouldn't like to intrude with your father and you. I know how you two like to spend weekends together." She said looking down.

"You wouldn't be any bother, and besides Charlie likes you. When I told him he agreed so don't argue with me." I pointed at her with my index finger.

"Bella. I don't…." she was refusing and I wouldn't allow it.

"You know you have become the little sister I never had and I hate that you stay here alone on the weekends. So don't argue with me." I said a little sweeter but ended up demanding.

"You too are important to me." She said and hugged me. She hugged me tight like if she was trying to reassure herself she was here.

"Am I interrupting?" Kate asked behind us.

"No! of course not." I said and motion her to sit with us. Caroline's face changed in the instant she heard Kate's voice. I wonder why she didn't like them. I would have to ask her.

"How are you Caroline?" Kate said and smile.

"Fine thank you and you?" Caroline said and then took a sip on her soda staring into space and not looking at Kate.

"Excellent but any way I came here because I wanted to invite you to a little bond fire seniors are having next weekend but when I looked at your invitation, I noticed it didn't have your last name. So I thought how rude!.. So I came to ask you personally about it." Kate said almost chanting the words. In the time I had been here I have never heard Kate so sweet. This was weird.

"Oh that is so nice of you, but I have to ask.. Why are you seniors inviting me?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh well, we know you are friends with Bella, and she seems to like you a lot so you must be a great company." Kate smiled a huge smile and I looked at Caroline who had a frown on her face and I knew she was going to say no so I went ahead.

"She will be there and you can address the invitation to Caroline…" I said but was interrupted by Caroline.

"Goodwin… Caroline Goodwin" She said and I looked at her confused. I could swear she told me her last name was Collins.

"Oh.. ok, then, thanks. I guess we have to go to class soon, and I need to talk to Pogue. See you in class Bella." Kate said before turning around where Pogue and Caleb were talking and looking at us.

"I thought your last name is Collins?" I said confused.

"It is.. Caroline Collins Goodwin. Goodwin is my mother's last name." She said standing up because the bell rang.

"So why didn't you give her your full name?" I asked still confused.

"Umm… well … I don't like Collins, my mother's last name is better." She said as we walked toward the doors of the cafeteria on our way to class.

"Ah ok I have to run see you after school?" I asked.

"I don't think so, I have errands to make for my aunt. I'll call you tonight!" She said and turned to find her class.

I was walking to my next class that was literature. I was so distracted thinking about why Caroline acted strange around them when two strong arms pulled me into a room. I screeched but before I could scream louder and look at the person who was practically kidnaping me. Soft lips pressed against mine and I knew immediately who it was.

"Mmmm." I moan..

Caleb placed one hand on my back to pull me to him and the other was caressing the waves of my hair. This kiss was even better than last night. It was passionate, sweet, soft and lusty and I loved it. We broke our kissing session minutes after it started and we were breathing heavily.

"Good morning and good afternoon." Caleb was the first to break the silence.

"Well that is a good greeting indeed." I whispered on his chest.

"Sorry I didn't give you the proper greeting this morning or in lunch but I had to take care of some things with Pogue. But it doesn't mean I haven't been thinking about you." He said grabbing my chin and kissing me once more.

"Well, if that is the why you apologize, no wonder you never get in trouble." I blushed and bit my lips.

"I love how you blush. You look lovely." he smirked.

"Thanks?" I raise my eyebrows.

"You are welcome Isabella." he smiled.

"I told you I like Bella better. Why do you insist in calling me by my full name if everyone call me Bella?" I asked him wondering why he did it.

"That is the reason I do it. Because everyone calls you Bella when your full name is absolutely beautiful, and I am not like other people. Are those valid reasons?" he smiled and he leans in to give me a peck. I just melt right there.

"Umm.. I.. well…umm" I couldn't form a word and my brain was literally spinning.

When he leaned over again the doors of the room opened and I jumped behind him. He turned around and that is when I heard Mr. Carabaras shouting at us.

"What is happening here?" he shouted.

"Nothing, Mr. Carabaras. Bella and I were talking that is all." Caleb said and I was blushing head to toe.

"Talking huh? You two are supposed to be in class." The teacher said and he was really angry by the tone of his voice.

"Yes, we were just going there. Sorry." I said from behind Caleb. I took my books and started walking.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" The teacher grabbed my hand.

"To class" I said and tried to shrug my arm free but he tightened his hold. So I

moan a little, it hurt.

"You might want to let her go Mr. Carabaras." Caleb said between teeth. He looked really angry.

"Or what! You rich kids think you can do anything. But that is not going to work with me. You will respect me. So lower your voice or you two are going to the Provost's office right now!" The teacher shouted and he tightened his hold and that one hurt more.

"Oowww" I moan louder.

Things happened so fast that I didn't realize it. Caleb threw a punch to the teacher so hard that it pulled me to the floor too. I heard the teacher moan in pain and I felt a horrible pain in my ankle. I turned to look at Caleb and his were black as night and shook my head. Confused I shut my eyes when I opened them again I looked back at him and they were normal.

_Shit.. I must be hallucinating_!... I thought as I tried to get up. But the pain in my ankle was unbearable. I moan louder and sat back down. Caleb leaned down to me and I looked at him. Still thinking about what I saw; but it couldn't be right. The pain must have twisted my sight. _Pain can cause strange things to the body. _ I thought but Caleb interrupted my reasoning at the matter.

"Bella are you ok… where does it hurt?" Caleb started to check my hands, my neck and my knees.

"My ankle hurt.. I sprained it." I cried.

"Shit!" He murmured and looked down a second and then looked up. "…. I am so sorry. He was hurting you, and I lost it. Please forgive me. Come on let's get you to the nurse's office." Caleb said but I knew Mr. Carabaras was being an asshole and that Caleb was not at fault.

Caleb placed my arm around his shoulders and lifted me up to carry me. I gasped but didn't say anything. To tell the truth I kind of like it when he did this. I bit my lips before I spoke again.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. .I will be fine. I am only worried this will get to Charlie's ears then I will be in big trouble." I shook my head thinking that Charlie would be pissed if he knew about this. Since what happened in Forks he has been very overprotective of me, and I liked it. It was good to be daddy's girl. But this, it was going to be bad!.

"Charlie will understand. We have to report him to the Provost, his attitude was not correct. I know we did wrong in skipping class but he had no right to grab you like that." He looked at my hand to check the bruises that were forming because of the teacher's hold. He shook his head and sighed as we walking down the hall. His face was serious and hurt. He looked very guilty.

"I am fine. It doesn't hurt that much." I said as he laid me on the hospital bed that the nurse's office had.

"I am sorry again. I should have known." He looked so guilty that I made my heart hurt too.

"Caleb?" I said but he didn't look at me. He was stating at my swollen ankle.

"Caleb look at me!" I said a little louder, and he did.

"I am fine. Remember that I told you I am danger magnet and besides it's not like you could have known that Mr. Carabaras was going to barge in the room. So stop frowning and call the nurse so she can tell me that I am fine and you can take me home." I shouted almost demanding. It made me angry that Caleb blamed himself for the teacher's action.

He reminded me of Edward's pained face every time I would trip or almost fall and that was not acceptable. But the difference was that Caleb was only human and made common mistakes. He shouldn't feel this way, and he was only defending me and Edward's was protecting himself from feeling bad for the human.

"You want me to drive you home?" he asked not believing what he heard.

"Yes.. I can not drive with my ankle hurting and besides, you are cooking me dinner tonight. That will teach you not to punch a teacher while he has me by the arm. Take note: first you save the princess and second; kill the dragon." I joked to lighten up the mood and it worked. Caleb smiled a little and went to call the nurse.

While I was with the nurse, Caleb excused himself to go talk to the Provost about what had happened. The nurse placed a bandage around my ankle telling me it was just a minor sprain and that it would be fine in two days if I rested enough.

After almost 30 minutes Caleb came back with the Provost and I looked down expecting to be in detention for the rest of the year but I was surprised of what I heard.

"Miss. Swan I am so sorry about what happened. Mr. Danvers explained everything and let me tell you that Mr. Carabaras will be dismissed from this school immediately. This behavior is not acceptable. Take the rest of the day so you could feel better. I will personally call your father to inform him of the situation. Mr. Danvers has offered to take you home. Please, again I am very sorry." The Provost spoke so fast that I couldn't understand all of it. I only heard father… call… inform…. and I was freaking out. Charlie was going to be pretty pissed at this.

"Ohh no please… I will tell my father." I said panicking.

"It is our obligation to inform you father. But please don't panic dear. I will explain things the right way and I know you didn't do anything. Please get better. Feel free to miss school if you don't feel well enough to come a few days. We will send someone with the assignments. Now if you will excuse me." He spoke and left the room. I was in shock next to Caleb's face that had a huge grin on his face.

"What did you say to him?" I asked confused.

"I said the truth that we were in a classroom when the teacher came and thought that we were doing inappropriate things. He started to verbally abuse us and then physically abuse you. Then I told him that I punched him because of the way he was talking to you. It was not acceptable for a teacher in the Academy. That if my mother or your father knew about this, he will end up with police chargers for the school." He smirked and I bit my lips to contain my smile.

"You are something else, you know that?" I said and tried to get up but he lifted me up again. To my surprise I felt really secure when he did this. I wasn't afraid of falling or that he would drop me. I definitely like this 'carrying Bella around'.

"Am I?" He said and smiles. Shit! My ankle didn't hurt anymore. His smile erased my pain, and it erased everything that had happened today.

Caleb carried me to the car and placed me gently in the front seat. He grabbed his cell phone and called Pogue to inform what had happened. Then he drove me home. We got home and he again carried me to the living room and sat me on the couch while he literally made dinner. He made spaghetti and it was good. After dinner we started to watch a movie. But soon after the movie starts I fall sleep on Caleb's shoulder. I felt really safe and happy here with him.

I woke up and saw him staring at me. I stretched my legs and moan comfortably and looked at the clock, and it was late.

"You should probably go home Caleb. I will be fine. Charlie will be home any minute." I said a little druggy still. The pills the nurse gave me were doing their job.

"No, I will wait for Charlie. Go back to sleep." He ordered. I was about to complain but I felt asleep again. It was weird; it was as if someone was sedating me. It felt like Jasper's powers but in another way.

I woke up when I heard voices on the kitchen. As soon as I realized it was Charlie I panic. I didn't know how he would take what had happened today at school. But I knew it would be very bad. I tried to get up supporting my weigh on my good leg. I started to walk toward the kitchen but stopped when I heard them talking and it sounded serious.

**Caleb's POV**

I got so mad that it was hard to contain my power and not kill Mr. Carabaras for grabbing Bella like that. He crossed the line and he didn't listen to my warnings. I was furious. So I punched him hard. So it hurt enough. But then I used my power to get him unconscious, and when he woke up he would feel like if the world had kicked him on the balls. That problem was solved but then when I saw Bella on the floor as well. All my fears returned. I hadn't started to date her and she was hurt.

I took her to the nurse to take care of her ankle. The whole time I couldn't even look at her. I felt so bad. I wanted to run, escape and never come back. But then she spoke and joked about it. I was so confused. She wasn't angry at me or anything. She didn't blame me for it and I couldn't believe it. She was unique indeed.

I left her with the nurse while I went to see the Provost to explain what happened. He was angry at first that I punched the teacher and wanted to send me to detention. But when I mentioned my mom and Bellás dad and of course police charges. He changed his attitude and immediately took our side, and of course I didn't say what we really were doing. I told him I was tutoring her since she was new in the academy.

He followed me to the nurse's office and apologized to Bella and then sent us home. I was surprised to see Bella in a light mood after what happened, and to tell the truth, it lessened my guilt over the whole thing.

I took her home and made the only meal I was capable of, spaghetti. It was my favorite meal and I learned to cook it so I could make it for myself since I was 10 years old. She loved it and soon fell asleep on my shoulders. She was so beautiful and peaceful that I could stare at her all night and never grow tired of it.

When she woke up, she insisted on me going home. But I didn't want to leave her injured and alone when the vampire was lingering on the woods. So I told her to fall asleep but refused so I gave her a little spell so she could sleep. So when Charlie came home I would to talk to him.

"Bella.. I am home!" Charlie shouted as he walked in.

"Bella is asleep." I said walking up to meet him and shake his hand.

"Ohh is she? What are you doing here so late Caleb?" Charlie asked and took of this belt with the gun. He look confused of what I was doing in his house with his daughter alone.

"I brought Bella home. She had a little accident." I said and I saw terror on his face.

"WHAT!... Accident? What kind of accident, is she all right… why didn't the school inform me this." He said looking for Bella but I stopped him. The Provost didn't inform him right away because I made him forget about until tomorrow so it would give me a chance to speak to him about it first.

"Chief can I have a word with you. I assure you that Bella is fine. Please just a few minutes." I said and Charlie nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"Ok, tell me what happened." Charlie demanded.

"It was my fault. I told Bella I would help her with some homework so I took her to one of the empty classrooms in school. We were in there and.. well…. as you know I like you daughter… so…" shit I was fidgeting.

"Get to the point." Charlie sounded angry.

"Well.. I kissed her and then a teacher walked in and started to yell at her. He grabbed Bella by the shoulder hard so, I got angry and punched him. That is where Bella got hurt. She sprained her ankle when she fell. I took her to the nurse and she has a minor sprain but she will be fine tomorrow. I went to the Provost to report the incident, and report the teacher for his behavior. It was not appropriate to talk to her like that. The Provost understood and he fired the teacher….umm. Sir…. I am sorry….. I shouldn't have done that…. I should have been more careful…. I understand if you don't want me to talk to her again." I said and looked down. The guilt hit me in full force.

"Caleb I don't like the fact that you got into a fight with a teacher because of her. But I understand you were trying to protect her and that I really appreciate. If you like her be good to her. She has suffered enough. I don't want her to get into trouble at the Academy." he said and I was confused.

"What do you mean? She had suffered enough. Had she been hurt?" I asked really confused.

"Well, it is not my story to tell. But just so you know… I don't care if your mother is the counsel president of this town… if Bella cries one tear for you.. I will hunt you down and shoot the guts out of you… she is not alone."

Charlie looked at me and I saw nothing but honesty in those eyes, it made me afraid of him.

"My intentions are good sir. I assure you, and I was wondering if I could take Bella out on Friday. If it is ok?" I asked.

"You seem like a good boy son. But even though I would like to say that you can take her out. It is her decision, so you have to ask her. Now, go home Caleb. Thanks for bringing Bella home and protecting her. I will go to talk to the Provost tomorrow." he said.

"Good night, Chief." I said and walked toward where Bella was watching TV. WHAT? She had awakened from the spell that was impossible. That spell was so strong she should be sleeping until tomorrow afternoon!. _How could it be? _I thought.

"You are awake?" I asked her and she turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Yes.. I am not tired… but tell me.. Are you done asking for permission?" she said and smirked.

"You know.. Eaves dropping is bad manners." I smiled at her forgetting about the spell thing. I had to check how someone could be immune to powers.

"I wasn't…. you two just talk to loud but that is not the point." She smiled as I bend over to meet her eyes.

"What is the point?" I asked.

"Well the point is that, you should ask me if I want to go on a date with you. Not Charlie. What if I said no and he said yes.." She stared back at me with a big grin on her face.

"Well are you?" I said.

"Am I what?" She said with this not so innocent face. I knew she was playing.

"Going out with me on Friday." I whispered seductively

"Well, ask me and you will know." She said moving a little bit closer to my face.

"Bella, will you go on a date with me Friday night?" I asked and she led more and kissed me.

"Is that a yes?" I asked when we broke the kiss.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you. Now go home. It is really late." she whispered near my face.

"See you tomorrow?" I said getting up from where I was bending in front of her.

"Maybe" she smiled and bit her lip.

"Ok you two… Caleb it's late and Bella we need to talk." Charlie said interrupting us. I sighed and Bella gave Charlie a shy smile before blushing.

"Good night, Chief…. Bella" I said and walked to my car.

Today was a weird day. But I managed to accomplish the things I was set on doing. I got Caroline's last name and Pogue was doing research about it. He was going to tell me on Friday about it. Then I had a great make up session with Bella at school, which was the best. We managed to get into trouble and escape from it at the same time. So fast that it really didn't matter who's fault was it.

And the last but not least. I asked Bella out and she said yes. I was thinking about it and couldn't help but to smile and I sighed. Now we will see how the date goes on Friday.

_So here is chapter nine and in the next chapters there will be a little drama… so review and you will get it soon…_

_Tell me what you think about Bella__́__s feelings for Caroline… and of course do you like Caleb and Bella__́__s moments. I love them.. It was so romantic… and Bella saw something in Caleb's eyes. How will she find out about his powers?_


	10. SINS and KISSES

_Ok… first I would like to say I am really thankful about the responses I am getting for this story. I really appreciate it a lot. It means I lot to me that you like it as much as I like writing it._

_Thank you so much for your ideas they help me get mine straight… so this is chapter 10... Please enjoy._

Chapter 10

**Caleb's POV**

"What do you mean... nothing!" I shouted at Pogue over the phone.

"Nothing means NOTHING.… I told you I haven't found anything at all… there is no Caroline Goodwin registered in the Academy. Either she gave Kate a fake last name or Kate got it wrong." Pogue answered sounding aggravated.

"Keep looking bro. Now I'm really worried. If this girl gave Kate a fake last name because I think there is no way Kate got it wrong. She is hiding something and it can't be good. We need to find out what is it. Bella told me she is thinking in asking her to live with her. I see how much Bella cares for this girl." I said rubbing my temples.

"I will try again. I will tell you tomorrow if I find out more." Pogue said and hung up.

This situation got us all confused. We have been looking all week in all the schooĺs records and nothing yet. After I convinced Tyler and Reid to keep an eye on her. They accepted there was something odd and not normal about her. I was sure that whatever it was, it would be not good for us.

The week had passed like a blur, with all this mess. Sarah's case not moving and Bella getting hurt, has me stressed. It had been a wonderful week in other ways. Bella hadn't come to class because of her ankle and we had spent a lot of time together after school. We talked for hours about nothing and everything at the same time. I have laughed more this week than in 18 years of my life. I was falling for her and it was going too fast for me to recover if something bad happened.

I didn't know how to explain the connection I had with her. It was strange. She made me laugh with just a stare. She made me want to kiss her all night and day. I wanted to protect her, care for her. My soul was at ease with her. I was living again and she has changed me completely.

As I thought about the things I have done this week, I was getting ready for my date with her. I was taking her to a restaurant in the city and then we were meeting the guys at the bar. I knew it was not as romantic as I wanted. But, when I told her my plans of going to the theater and dinner, she refused and told me she was a simple girl. Dinner and a little entertainment was fine for her and I was not wanting to make her uncomfortable, so accepted her suggestions.

I only hope, we could spend time alone. That was something that all day I wished for. We never seemed to spend enough time alone. At school we were surround by our friends, and in the afternoon now that she was hurt, Charlie was there after lunch and it was really frustrating. We spent a little time at night when Charlie is watching TV. We went to the porch and sat on the swing for hours until Charlie decided it was time for me to leave.

I didn't know if she felt this way about me. She seemed to have a hard time trusting people and herself for that matter. I have noticed that when I asked her about her previous relationships she just changed the subject by telling me it was not important and that all that matters was the present. I could see the pained expression on her face which made me wonder if she had a bad experience that had marked her in a way that she could not return my feelings completely. I knew that I still had a hard time letting go of my fears but I was willing to try and I guessed that in a way she was too. Since she seemed to like and not complain with the time we have together.

I hadn't talked to her about Sarah and my secrets. I think that subject will come up some where in the future. But right now I needed to be sure about my feelings for her and hers for me. Since I was planning to have a relationship with her in the future if she allowed me to do so.

As I was getting ready to go pick her up, my nerves started to grow even more now. In the last few hours I have thought of Bella more than a million times. My mind couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities this date has. I was going to ask her to date me. Only me. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I knew it is sudden but I couldn't wait any longer.

The drive to her house didn't take long. My house was only 20 minutes but if I drive fast enough I could get in 10. I got to her house five minutes early, also before I got out of the car I took big breaths and tried to steady myself. I got out of the car and walked to the door. It was almost dark now and you could see the sunset being covered by the clouds that were forming because of a rain storm that was coming.

I knocked on the door and adjusted my jacket. As I looked up my heart thumps in a new level. There she was standing in front of me and she had a beautiful smile. Her face radiated happiness.

I stood there without saying anything just staring at her. She was wearing a brown dress that fell above her knees with red flats shoes and a fresh pedicure. Her hair was looking prettier than usual. She looked absolutely stunning.

**BPOV**

I was really nervous about this date. First because I hadn't gone to a date like this with Edward. We never dated we just jumped into a relationship and then I was with him. This was practically my first date ever.

So today I got up and immediately started to get ready. I knew if that I wanted to look good I have to spend all day working on me since I am not used to doing this girly thing.

Fortunately Karla came to leave some papers for Charlie and she saw me in a fit. She gave me the address for a beauty salon and I went to the salon to get my hair done. I had a pedicure, manicure and make up done as well. I spent all day there. This was not my style but I needed it and there was no way I would get help from Alice now.

When I got out of the salon. I had at least my face, my hands and feet done. I realized that I had nothing to wear and I panic. Caleb awoke this side of me that not even Edward could. I was never this nervous when going out with him because I knew it didn't matter what I would do. I would always look plain next to him. But with Caleb it was different. He was human, gorgeous but still normal. So I knew that if I work a little I would look really good.

I was outside the salon panicking because I thought I had nothing to wear when I look across the street and saw this beautiful brown dress with a princess cut. It was just what I needed to finish my make over. I had to buy it and I did. I bought the dress and red flat shoes since my ankle was not cooperating, it still hurt a little.

When I got home Charlie was sitting on the couch frowning like crazy. He had given me a hard time all week. He talked to me about the incident with the teacher and asked me to be careful of the things I did in school. He say that it was a great opportunity for me and that I had to make the best of it. He liked Caleb and loved the idea of him asking for his permission to take me out. But he was not happy of the fact of me starting a new relationship with someone just yet. He said that I needed to take things slow this time and to make sure I wouldn't get hurt.

We talked for hours that night and we came to the conclusion I would take things slow and I would try to get to know Caleb better. Before I started to really date him. I really intend to do that. I needed to take things slow but my heart and my body had other things in mind. Every time I talked to Caleb or even saw him, I wanted to jump him and kiss him until my lips could not kiss more. Every time he spoke my heart beats like crazy. My hands sweat like an animal and I can't seem to find the right words to say. He dazzled me more than Edward ever could.

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "What time is he picking you up?"

"At six this evening." I said as I looked at the mirror and then back at the clock, it was 5:30 already.

"And where are you going?" he said looking at the window.

"He said we will go to dinner and then to the bar for a while. But what is it with the questioning? Since when you do you ask me all this?" I asked looking at him.

"Since the last boyfriend you had left you alone in the woods and you became catatonic." He said with a cold voice. I was hurt by the tone of voice. He never spoke to me like that.

"Caleb is not Edward." I was angry at him. I don't understand him, first he told me to live and take chances and now he was like this.

"I just don't what you to get hurt." His tone of voice still cold and distant.

"I won't. I will be careful this time. You were the one that told me to live. Remember? I am doing that, besides it is just a date." I said and came to hug him from the back.

"Bella…" he sighed.. " I am sorry, baby, but I can't NOT worry about you. The mire thought of you being like that again…. you have to understand that I am your father and your pain is mine too. I am just being that, your father." He turned around and kissed my hair.

"I know daddy, I am sorry I put you through that. I promised that will not happen again if it doesn't work It doesn't. . I promised I won't go crazy on you." I said and I could feel he had loosened up a little.

"Ok, then. Have a great time. Don't be out too late and enjoy your night." He said and walked to start the TV. _That was odd! _I thought.

"I will" I answered and as I heard the door bell I stopped breathing.

I walked to the door chewing my lips off. The nerves getting the best of me. When I opened the door, I saw Caleb with a white clean shirt and black pants. He was wearing a black jacket with clean black shoes. He looked very handsome and when he looked at me he smiled his beautiful smile. The smile that left me breathless and without words. I smiled back and for a moment neither of us spoke.

We shook our heads. I giggled and he chuckled. I could see we were both nervous.

"Hi" I broke the silence and bit my bottom lip.

"You look… you look absolutely beautiful tonight." He said and leans to kiss my cheek but I turned to the side and we ended up kissing in the middle of our lips.

"Thanks." I whispered looking down. Shit! We almost ate each other's faces at school and now. We are shy as hell… _this is sooo fucking hilarious_... I thought.

"Ready to leave?" he asked and I nodded.

I closed the door behind me and he guided me to the car with his hand on my upper back. I could feel chills on my back from his touch and the feeling was amazing.

As we were heading to our first destination, we stopped being nervous and started talking about school, the teachers, our lives and how our day was. All this felt really natural as if it was meant to be and I couldn't help to wonder if it really was.

Caleb took me to a restaurant in the city. It was a very fancy restaurant with candles and a lot of privacy. The food looked really good. My stomach protested as I smell the food. With all the commotion I forgot to eat all day so I was kind of hungry.

"So what are you having?" he asked and place the menu on the table.

"Umm, I don't know everything sounds good. You decide." I said but actually I wanted to eat everything. It all sounded good and that is why I couldn't decide what to have.

"Well... have you tried salmon a la Thermidor… it is really good." He nodded as in reassurance.

"No, what is in it?" I was embarrassed that I didn't know all this fancy food he knew like his palm of his hand.

"Well… it is salmon with a white blue cheese sauce and they serve it with baked potato... it is excellent." He explained and my mouth watered just imagining the food.

"Sounds really good, I will have that but what are you having?" I asked curious about his taste.

"I am having my favorite ravioli with shrimp and lobster sauce. It is the best here." He said a little over excited about his meal.

"Now... I don't know if I want to have the salmon... the way you described yours make it sound very appetizing..." I sighed frustrated

"Well, lets do something. You order the salmon and I order mine and then we share." He chuckled at me acting like a little girl on a candy shop.

"That sounds more like it." I blushed which was ridiculous but he had this effect on me.

"But I must warn you." He said looking really serious before leaning across the table to get closer to me which cause me to gasp.

"I don't share, anything." He whispered and caress my cheeks with his hands and kisses me softly.

"I am glad to hear that." I whispered back when we broke the kiss.

We order the food and some wine. It was very romantic candles, private booth and amazing food and especially amazing company. After we had our dinner and drank the whole bottle of wine, I was definitely ready to leave. I have never had so much wine in my life and I felt a little too happy and bold. My confidence rising a notch.

Caleb paid for dinner and tipped the waiter. We walked to the parking lot debating about going to the bar for a little while. Since it was almost eleven and he promised to take me home early but I convinced him to go to the bar and meet the guys just for a moment.

"If you want to get me home early we should hurry up then." I said waiting by the front door of the car and for him to opened it.

"The bar, the guys everything can wait right now." He said and spun me around so I was facing him and leaning my back against the car. I was trap between his hot body and his hot car.

"Sure they can." I whispered as I got close to his face. His breath crashing on my face. I took a long breath to smell his mint scent. It made my mouth water and to want to taste it.

Caleb placed his hand on my lower back and pressed me to him with a passion I never felt before. Then he kissed me, not just kissed me but, he devoured my lips. Sucking and caressing every part of my mouth. Then he licked my lower lip asking to deepen the kiss and I did. OH MY GOD! To kiss like this must be a sin, and if it was. I would welcome hell anytime in order to receive kisses like this from him my entire life.

"WOW!" I thought but said it out loud and Caleb chuckled.

"Wow... indeed." He said back as he kissed my jaw line and went down to kiss my neck, then my shoulder which was exposed because of the dress. I shivered at this and giggled at the same time.

"We should get going, or I will not be responsible of my actions." He said back to my ear.

"Well... that would be a problem because I won't be either. So let's go." I said as I laid my hand on his chest to look at him.

"Yes that would definitely be a huge problem. Especially for me and Charlie… because if I get shot who is gonna answer to me then?" He looked at me with a grin on his face.

"I don't know and I don't intend to find out." I chuckle a little tipsy because of the wine. Caleb laughed too but then his face was serious.

"Bella. I…" he started to say but we were brutally interrupted by his phone.

He took he phone out of his pocket and sighed... "It's Pogue... I have to get it." He said and I nodded.

He grabbed his keys to opened the door for me. All magic was lost because of the phone call now, so I got in the car very frustrated and he looked even worse. He started the car while he was talking to Pogue and he sounded very aggravated about the conversation they were having. Which I didn't pay attention to. I was so lost in the memory of the last kiss that I didn't even notice we were already driving to the bar.

"I am sorry… but Pogue and I are researching something important and so far he and I hadn't had any luck. I am sorry to have interrupted our moment there." He said nudging me from my thought as he grabbed my hand.

"It is ok I understand. But what you are looking for. Maybe I could help." I asked. I was curious but at the same time worried because I could see his frustration.

"No. It is ok we will work it out it is nothing important right now. Tonight you are the most important thing in my life. So lets just enjoy the rest of the night." He lifted my hand and gave a kiss tn my hand.

"Thanks" I said looking straight to his eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"For making me feel important. That means a lot to me." I said remembering the last time I felt important but then all fade away in a second.

"You will always be important to me. You don't need to thank me, but you are welcome." He said taking a quick look at me and then to the road.

The rest of the drive was quiet but really pleasant. I enjoyed silence with him, and we didn't need to speak to know we were comfortable with one another. We arrived at the bar and all the guys were there except Pogue.

"WOW… Miss. Bella you look absolutely amazing tonight. Where have you been hiding all my life?" Reid shouted and came to greet me with a hug. I knew he was joking but I couldn't help but to look at Marie who was rolling her eyes at Reid's reaction.

"Hands off my date Reid!" Caleb said and pulled me to him, gently but still firm and manly.

"Hey Caleb give the kid a break. The eyes were made to admire beauty." Tyler said and looked at me head to toe. I could feel my face hot as a pot on fire.

"GUYS… you are embarrassing Bella. Come on Bella lets go find Kate. They are acting like neanderthals." Marie said and guide me to the stool bar. I looked at Caleb.

"It is ok go. I will be here but don't take long." He said and smile.

I walked to the bar stool where Kate was talking to some girls about the bon fire on Sunday. It was going to be a huge party and all the seniors where attending as well as a few people that were invited personally by the senior committee.

"Oh my god! Bella you look so good." Kate said and hugged me and then squealed so loud that it almost got me deaf. "OH MY GOSH... you are on the date right?... you have to tell me everything…. Where did he take you…. Did you kiss already…? Of course you did… I can see it on your faces….. OH my goshhh… are you dating already" She was speaking so fast it was hard to understand her.

"Calm down, and to answer you questions. Yes we are on a date. I just came to say hello and then I am going back to him…. um... he took me to a fancy restaurant on the city…. Yes ….We have kiss but it is not the first one. We had kissed already... so that is not new and last but not least... we are not dating officially yet." I said and laughed at both of their faces. Marie and Kate had their mouths hang open by the news.

"I knew it!" Marie shouted. "I knew you were into each other and I knew you had already kissed. Let me guess, it was on the barbecue." Marie said and Kate's face was white as a paper.

"Look. I promise I will tell you everything there is to know. But first let me go back to my date, ok?" I said and closed Kate open mouth.

"Just because you promised. Now go get that boy!" Kate finally spoke and I chuckled.

I walked toward Caleb who was playing pool with the guys. He looked like he was really enjoying himself but when he looked at me I could see his face lighten and his eyes sparkle a little. I grin at the thought that he looked like a kid in front of a candy store every time he saw me. That made my heart melt for him.

"Wanna play some pool?" he whispered on my ear.

"I don't know how. I have never played pool in my life." I said and shook my head.

"Well I guess you are tonight." He pulled me to the pool table and grabbed a pool stick for me.

"Bella is playing with us." He said to the guys.

"All right. First you hold the stick firm on the back with your right hand and, with your left you make a cross and place the end of the stick in the middle on it. Then you aim for the billiard ball you want to hit and go for it. But be careful when you hit the balls, they will go depending on where you hit them. If you hit it in the middle it will go straight and hard. Lower or higher it can jump off of the table." He said as he press his chest on my back and leans me toward the pool table. Caressing my hands to guide them and grabbed firmly at my hips to shoot. I was shaking but not because of the lessons but because of his closeness.

"Did you understand?" I knew he was speaking but my mind was mile a way.

"Bella?" He said again and I had to answered him the best I could.

"Yes?" I wanted to sound like an affirmative statement but sounded more like a

question... and of course I didn't understand anything. I was so lost on his touch that my ears shut down.

"Wanna give it a try." He smirked at me. He knew what he was doing and he knew he was good at it.

"No thank you. I think I'll stick with watching you play." I said and stood up.

"Are you sure? You are giving up with out even trying?" His grin grew even more..

"Yes I am sure and besides I enjoy it more when you play. If I learn the magic will get lost in statistics, so you play." I said and sat down in our table that was in front of the pool table… and I thought... _Two can play this game_...

"Ok then." He said and turned to take his turn he was still smirking at my reaction.

I sat in front of where he was playing. I cross my legs and my dress slid up a little higher above my knees. You could see my white shaved slim legs clearly. I caressed my legs and leaned forward to rest my elbows on my legs. I knew my breasts would pop up a little and I sighed. Caleb who was taking his turn stood there watching me and my every movement. If that man could drool he would have drooled all over the pool table.

"Ummm... Caleb is your turn man go!" Reid said and patted his back. Caleb blinked a few times and went back to his game.

"Yeah right" He said and leaned down to take the shot. Before he took it he looked at me. I smile and lean back against the chair. It was the right moment so I bit my lip looking straight at his face. He took the shot but he was so distracted that he missed it.

I raised my eyebrow and smirked at him. Then he put the stick down and walked toward me. He grabbed me by my waist and pulls me to him a little too forcefully. I gasped but before I could say anything he kissed me leaving me breathless again. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to mine.

"You are out of this world Bella. I have never felt like this before. You literally take my breath away and erase every coherent thought out of my mind. Not even with Sarah did I felt this way." He said and I looked at him.

"Who is Sarah?" I said knowing who Sarah was. Kate told me about her but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Umm Sarah was..." He started to speak but again we were interrupted by the freaking phone.

He looked at the phone and sighed frustrated. "It's Pogue I have to take it." he said.

"It's ok. I will go find Kate and Marie. It's getting late we should go." I said and he nodded.

**Caleb's POV**

I was having the time of my life. The restaurant was very relaxing and interesting. I got to know Bella a little more and I must say I didn't get tired of hearing her stories and experiences. I was starting to fall in love with this girl and I really hope she would feel the same way about me.

I literally died and went to heaven when she kissed me in the parking lot. Well when I kissed her. But her scent, and the taste of her lips were intoxicating. She was delectable in many ways.

Then the little display by the pool table was out of this world. First I was playing with her but at the end I was the one being play by her. She was so innocent and shy all the time that it was hard to believe that she could pull that sexy stunt. We were having a moment when my freaking phone rand again. I didn't want to answer but I knew it was Pogue and it might be important so I excused myself once again and answered the phone.

"Bro you are killing me here. What's up!" I sighed and rubbed my temple.

"Caleb you wouldn't believe what I found. Bro, you better sit down this is gonna hit you hard and I need you to stay calm." He said and I froze this is gonna be bad if he wanted me to sit down.

"Tell me, did you find something we should know?" I said and walked out the back so I could speak freely. I knew that Bella was saying good byes to the girls so she would take long.

"Yes I did find something but what I found you won't like at all." He said and I knew he was stalling.

"Spit it out!" I was aggravated already.

"Well, I did a lot of research and didn't find anything. You know I told you that on the records of the school there was no Caroline Goodwin. So I look her up on the internet and found a Gillian Goodwin who was dead. So I looked up her family history and found that Gillian Goodwin was married to Arthur Collins, and that they died on July 14 leaving their two kids orphans. When the couple was alive they adopted two kids . Caroline Collins Goodwin and…" He said but I finished the sentence. I immediately remembered all the details of their deaths.

"Chase Collins Goodwin" I said with a realization on my face.

"She is Chase's adoptive sister. She transferred here after the summer Chase died." Pogue said and my anger was getting the best of me.

"What the fuck is she doing here!" I shouted and I noticed that the trash cans were lifted up on the air. I closed my eyes to steady myself before I blow things up.

"I don't know man but we need to find out. Maybe she knows about us or maybe it is just a coincidence and she doesn't know. But before you do something we need to figure that out." Pogue spoke slowly those last words so they sink in.

"I have to get Bella. We will talk about this tomorrow at my house. Call the sons. I have to go." I said not believing what I just heard. My brain was processing all this. She was Chase's sister, and she was here. Chase is dead. I killed him… and then it clicked... the way she looked at me with hate in her eyes, the way she spoke with anger and venom toward us …. and now her friendship with Bella. Who was important to me… she was looking for revenge but I will not allow it. Bella won't get hurt because of me and because of Caroline thirst for revenge.

I walked back in and I started to look for Bella, but spotted just Kate and Marie who were laughing with Tyler and Reid. I walked toward them and they smile at me.

"Hey everything ok?" Tyler said and stood up looking for danger around me.

"Yeah man you look like you were hit by a train or something. Bad news?" Reid said and stood up too.

"No I am fine. Pogue will talk to you. I have to take Bella home have you seem her? She was supposed to be with you guys." I said to Kate and Marie.

"She was just here, but then she saw Caroline and went to talk to her." Kate pointed where Bella was and when I saw Caroline laughing and talking to Bella, I just snapped.

_OOH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME... I always wanted to leave a cliffy and I finally pulled it off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think about the date and the little lemony moments._

_But first tell me what do you think would happen. What would Caleb do? He is very angry._


	11. OPEN WOUNDS

_This is chapter 11… Ok, first I would like to thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten for this story. I really appreciate that you like reading it as I love writing it._

_Second, I want to thank Chrissy for helping me with this chapter and the future ones, I hope we could be great friends._

**I don't own anything at all…mmmm… well I own fabulous and devilish Caroline, Marie, Mr. Jankquins and the plot which it is absolutely awesome!**

_Now… here is Chapter 11! _

Chapter 11

**BPOV**

Caleb turned around to talked to Pogue, interrupting our moment. This night was getting better and better by the second. Nice dinner, good company, amazingly sinful kisses and to die for flirting. I was having the time of my life and it was perfect.

I wanted to say good bye to the girls before we left Nicky's, because it was getting really late and the wine was making my head pound.

I walked over to Kate and Marie who were laughing with the bartender. They like to stay at the bar because he was an old friend and he made them their favorite drinks. I looked at the pool table and the boys were playing but Caleb wasn't there. Maybe he went outside to talk more comfortably.

"Bella, you are a genius!" Marie shouted and laughed.

"I am? May I ask why?" I said knowing they have seen my little act with Caleb at the pool table.

"Well, if we thought that Caleb had a crush on you. Let me tell you, that the little display you gave there made him crash and burn, sweetie." Kate said and smiled at me.

"I didn't do anything. I was just enjoying the game." I shrugged innocently.

"Yeah. Whatever." Marie said and giggled.

"Anyway I just wanted to say good night." I said avoiding the topic.

"You're leaving already?" Kate asked

"But it's so early." Marie followed her.

"Yeah I have to do something with Charlie tomorrow." I said

"Ok then see ya!" Kate and Marie chanted in harmony.

I turned to look for Caleb, who must still be talking to Pogue. I sighed. My headache was taking a toll on me by now. I needed flesh air. I decided to go outside to get some air. As I opened the door, I ran into a very scared and hyperventilating Caroline.

"Caroline... what is it?" I said grabbing her by her shoulders and shook her.

"Bella, oh Bella… I got so scared... I felt like something was following me." She cried on my shoulder and I looked outside but there was nothing in there.

"What are you doing alone this late?" I said staring at her eyes.

"I had to do an errand again. But it got late and since I don't have a car I walked. But as I got near the bar I sensed something… eyes watching me... it gave me chills." She said and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"There's nothing in there... now come on... let go inside and I will buy you something to drink." I knew she needed someone to take care of her. This job that her aunt gave her was exhausting her. A 16 year old girl shouldn't be alone on the street at two in the morning.

"Thanks" she whispered.

We walked to the bar and I notice that the girls had moved to where the guys were playing and joking with each other. I ordered a soda and Caroline asked for a bottle of water. She was calm now and I could see she was tired.

"Why don't you come to my house and stay there until Monday?" I asked her.

"No, I can't. I have to do some things… I am sorry for acting like that, but I guess I was being a silly girl, afraid of the dark." she chuckled and I laughed.

"Dark? You looked as if you just have seen a monster!" I laughed again.

In a second I saw a huge shadow step in front of me and push me back. I blink my eyes several times and looked back at the shadow. But it wasn't until I heard his yelling I recognized who it was.

"What the fuck do you want from us!" Caleb yelled and I was confused. Was he yelling at Caroline or me?

"What do you mean?" Caroline answered looking back at me and then to Caleb.

"I know who you are... you sick bitch! I am warning you... leave Bella and I alone… leave my brothers alone." He shouted again and I couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Caleb!" I shouted and walked to face him. He was staring at Caroline with out even noticing me.

"Your brother deserved what he got... he was SICK… so don't you blame us for his action… he was evil… and what ever revenge you are planning like I think you are… We are not weak anymore… We will take action again." Caleb completely ignored me and just continued yelling at Caroline who was staring at Caleb with confusion and hurt on her eyes. When I saw her face so hurt my protectiveness kicked in and I got furious. He was making her cry.

"What the fuck is your problem. Leave her alone!" I shouted at him pushing him back off. When he noticed me and his face changed.

"Bella…" he started but I cut him off.

"How dare you talk to her about her dead brother like that... or even talk about her family like that?" I said pushing him more. We were making a scene and I knew it but I didn't care. Kate and the others have moved behind Caleb and were looking at us confused.

"You know about her brother?" Caleb asked me confused and hurt.

"Of course I knew, she is like a sister to me, she told me everything about her family and her brother's death." I said a little bit lower and looked at Caroline who was crying like crazy.

"You know and you're still taking her side?" Caleb asked. I just shook my head and pinch my nose. Why can't he understand why I would take her side,. She has suffered a lot. She was alone and a kid. She had lost everything.

"Of course, and I would have thought you would understand her loss. The pain of losing someone you love. You should understand her pain since you lost Sarah." I said and Caleb's pained face changed from hurt to anger.

"Losing Chase was NOT like Sarah… don't talk about things you don't know." he said in a menacing voice but I wasn't afraid so I lifted my chin and stared at him.

"Come on Caleb… lets go... you need to calm down." Reid said and grabbed Caleb by the shoulders but he shrugged him off.

"I will take Bella and Caroline home." Kate said behind Reid. Caleb still stared at me and I did him. How dare he talk to her like that. He had to understand. I was here to protect her even from him.

"The fuck you are!" Caleb snapped out of our trance and grabbed me by the shoulders hard.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted while being dragged outside of the bar.

"I am taking you home!" Caleb spoke with a cold tone of voice that reminded me of Edward on the forest. The difference was that one talked to me like that to leave me and this one is taking to me to kidnap me. From what? I still don't know but I wasn't going to let him.

"No you are NOT... Let me go!" I screamed louder. I was trying to loosen his hold which didn't hurt; it was firm and hard but not painful.

"I told Charlie, you were safe with me and that I would take you home in one piece… there is no way in hell I would let you leave with her." He said with authority in his voice. Caleb's statement suggested he was protecting me from Caroline, was he crazy? Why would I need protection from her? That just got me angrier at him.

"Fuck... Caleb let go of me… I don't want to go anywhere with you…" I said as he opened the door and almost shoved me in the front seat.

He locked the door with the security system so I wouldn't get out while he went to his door. I heard him tell Tyler and Reid to meet at his house in 10 minutes. Then he got in the car and soon we were off.

"This is kidnaping... I could easily report you to the police for assault and taking me against my will." I said as I turned to stare out the window. We had been driving for 10 minutes so. I was calmer now and he hadn't say anything since the bar. He just stared at the road completely ignoring me.

"As long as you are safe in your house, you can do whatever the fuck you want." He said parking the car in the drive way of my house.

"I don't know what came over you back there and I don't care anymore. So let me get this straight right now. I don't want you near me, or near Caroline again. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even breath near me, understand?" I was hurt, confused and disappointed at him. I thought I was building something but I was wrong. I was seriously wrong.

"Bella... I" he started to apologize but I cut him off.

"NO! Don't you dare apologize. It won't do any good. I thought you were different. I really thought we had a future. But I guess I was wrong." I said and started to get out of the car but he grabbed me by the wrist.

"Believe it or not... I like you a lot and I am trying to protect you. I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have overreacted, and I am sorry." He whispered loud enough so I would hear him.

I shrugged him off and closed the door hard. I walked to the house and got in. I had to make it to my room before the tears appeared. I knew Charlie was still awake and if he saw me crying like this he would be mad.

"Hey daddy, still awake?" I said while putting my keys on the table.

"Hey, Bella I was waiting for you. How did it go?" He said turning off the TV and walking over to me.

"Great, I am tired though." I managed to said but I knew I couldn't speak more or I would start crying.

"I have to tell you something that you will love." He said and walked to the stairs.

"Tell me." I said by the door of my room avoiding his eyes. I knew that if I saw him I would snap.

"Billy called today, he and Jacob are coming tomorrow. They got a great deal on plane tickets. They are staying here a whole week. Can you believe it?" He said and by the expression on his face I could see he was really excited about it.

"Cool dad, what time are they coming?" I asked him and swallow back the tears. I notice my voice cracking_. I have to get in my room! _I thought.

"We have to leave around 10 because their flight lands at 2 in the afternoon." he said.

"Ok, then, Good night" I said trying to end this conversation before I fall on the ground defeated.

"Good night, darling." He said and walked to his room.

I closed the door behind me and as soon as I locked it, I fell on the floor, grabbing my knees closer to my chest. I was crying like crazy. I felt hurt and betrayed. It felt like that day in the forest but this time the difference was that me alone built fairytale dreams of Caleb and I.

**Caroline's POV**

Victoria is killing me, she had requested ten teenagers, and I was so exhausted. She wanted them for next week. She was going to a place named Forks to attack the family that supposedly killed her James. So she was making newborns like crazy. I was so tired of collecting people for her that it was actually wasting my energy.

I have spent so little time with Bella this week. She told me she got hurt and she was in bed rest until she felt better. Apparently Caleb and Bella were in a classroom and a teacher walked in on them and Caleb got into a fight with the teacher and hurt Bella by accident. She was so naive thinking that he was a great guy. But I knew he was an evil, power thirsty, killer.

My plans of revenge had been postponed because of the threats of Victoria. She was set on coming to town and talk to me personally and I was not going to let that happen. Victoria needed to stay in Seattle because I was warned that she couldn't kill with out being noticed. So if she came here the sons would definitely notice her. Which means I would be in great danger if they found out my plans. I worked harder everyday searching for the people with the characteristics she wanted.

That problem was solving itself though. I only had to keep her happy and she would not come here. But there was another problem on my hands. I noticed that every time I spoke to Bella she couldn't stop talking about Caleb. She was falling for him and apparently he was falling for her too and he was not allowed to be happy. He was supposed to be miserable like I am. For the past few weeks Caleb's mood had changed from miserable to confused and now to happy. I noticed that the sons moods had changed too. They were friendlier and I didn't like it, at all.

I had to do something and fast; so I put my work aside and began to work on a plan too. First kiss Caleb's happiness goodbye and then get Bella away from them. I knew my first plan was to use Bella to get to them. I never thought that she would fall in love with one of them. That was unacceptable, she was very important to me now. She was like a sister to me and I was not going to share the only good feeling I had had since Chase died.

After hours of planning I came with nothing. How can I get Bella away from him. He was supposed to be alone. They needed to be alone with each other in order to ruin their lives. Kate was next, she would have to disappear out of the picture too. Then Marie since I noticed Reid getting closer to her. That was going to be very easy since Reid was a ladies man. I could hire someone to allure him into cheating. Kate, on the other hand, was going to be a difficult task because she never got away from Pogue. He was always with her and even though she stayed in the dorms, he always stayed with her at night or she would go to his house. But I had one card behind my back. Riley. He once told me that if I needed something that I could come to him and he would do it for me. So his offer now seemed tempting.

My plans were nice but there was a bigger fish to catch. Caleb. He was my principal target, and Bella was my bullet. I got my cell phone and dialed Bella's number to tell her I was coming to her house tonight.

"Hello?" Charlie answered the phone.

"Hi Chief Swan, It's Caroline is Bella there?" I greeted him and asked for Bella. It was strange that she didn't pick up the phone.

"Hello Caroline, nice to hear from you. I'm sorry dear, but Bella had a date tonight." Charlie said and I curse silently.

"Thanks Mr. Swan, tell her I call her tomorrow." As I said this my mind was working on a way to find out where they were. I needed to know how the night progressed between them in order to know how to move from here.

"Ok I will, good night Caroline." Charlie said and you could feel the smile on his face when he was taking. He was a nice guy. He reminded me of my dad. I missed him so much. I missed my mom too but most of all I miss the warmth that a family gave you.

"Good night" I said and hung up. I hated to remember my family. It made me want to cry and disappear from all this. It made me want to ball myself up and never leave the spot.

I immediately got up from the bed. I walked to my closet and put jeans and tank top on. I was going to work a little bit and since I didn't know his plans for the early evening but I knew the plans for later, they were going to Nicky's and I was going to be there.

I grabbed my phone and started walking. I needed to called Mr. Jankquins and have him fax me the people he had located for Victoria. I was used to walking a lot in this town. I didn't have a car not because I didn't have one but because I didn't want it. I liked to walk, it made me collect my thoughts.

The walk to the post office. It was close and I knew the guy that worked the night shift. He's been flirting with me since I came to this town and walked in. I came here twice a week, so I was pretty used to the fax machines here. I was definitely thinking of getting one for my dorm. The only problem was that fax phones registered the faxes information and this one didn't. I needed to keep it that way. The numbers had to be in my head not on a machine that could be tracked down easily.

"Hello, Finn." I said as I opened the door of the post office.

"Hello, Caroline, good to see you. I see you are right on schedule as always. Your machine is free. I personally reserved it to you." Finn walked around the counter and greeted me with a hand shake.

"Well thank you. That is so thoughtful of you." I said and smiled at him. I needed to be nice to the guy.

"No problem... just call me if you need anything. I will be at the counter." He said as he noticed I was grabbing my phone to dial.

"Ok"... I said and waited as the phone rang three times before being picked up.

"Ms. Collins, how are you tonight I hope you are happy with my last delivery?" Terry Jankquins answered the phone.

"Yes, we are very pleased. But this time I need to see the documents first. The last time I didn't have the time to take a look at them. I just faxed them to you, and Victoria got mad because one of the _toys_ was too young." I said remembering Victoria's yelling over the phone about how one of her _toys_ was 13 years old.

"I am so sorry. I will be more careful this time." Terry said and I rolled my eyes, he was such a kiss ass sometimes that it was disgusting.

"It is fine now. Send me the ones you have and we will review them here." I said and only two minutes later papers were coming and I started to check them and select the ones I liked for her. It took me almost two hours to choose the right people and by the time we were almost done, it was ten thirty and I knew I had to go.

"Mr. Jankquis, I think this package will be our last one. Victoria is moving soon." I said almost relieved of that but worried because I knew I would be turned sooner than I expected.

"Ok, I am always at your service though. You are one of my favorite clients."

"I bet I am since you have earned almost half a million dollars over this job in only five months." I was getting annoyed of his comments.

"Money, well it is always welcome. But lets get to business. Which ones did you pick?" He said getting back to the point of this call.

"Ok, I am sending the information of the third dealer you sent me. I like the way he works. There were pictures of the people I think would be useful. I marked them for you to recognize the ones I like. They are foreign, we need this job to be as guarded as possible since it is ten people at once. I don't care how he is going to get them. I want those people. Please make sure to test their English. Victoria has complained about the accent, even though she speaks different languages she doesn't like to speak any of them." I was used to deal with this kind of human trafficking business, it was easy to get what I wanted. Dealers are usually desperate to get money that they accept whatever we offered.

"Were there any complains about it?" Terry asked.

"No, But I am making sure you do it. I don't want any mistakes on this delivery." I wanted to make sure Victoria got what she wanted so that I would be free for a while.

"Ok, I will talk to him right after this call and they will be delivered on Tuesday to Victoria with no delay."

"I hope so." I said feeling exhausted about this whole thing.

"If this is everything, I would like to call the dealer now." Terry said and I sighed.

"Yes talk to you soon, and call me if anything goes wrong." I said and hung up not giving him the chance to respond. I was tired and I was worried about Bella.

I paid Finn for the faxes and the time I spent there. It was really late and I was sure Bella and Caleb would be at the bar by now, so I quicken my steps to get to the bar. I needed to ruin Caleb's first date.

While I walked to the bar I came up with a plan. I would get in the bar really worried about something and I would look for Bella and she would have to leave with me. If she really saw me as I sister, she would not deny me.

As I walked to the bar, I took big breaths and place myself into actress mode._ This was going to fun! _I thought. I opened the door of the bar looking down but bumped into someone.

"Caroline! What is it?" Bella said and grabbed me by the shoulders. I thought this was going to be just as I planed, so I started to cry.

"Bella! Oh Bella, I got so scared I felt like if something was following me." I could see Bella's face when I spoke to her. She was really worried about me. But she was alone, where is he?

"What are you doing alone this late?" She asked me and I looked at her. I told Bella, I had an aunt... that aunt being Victoria and that I worked for her, so that was my cover up story today.

"I had to do an errand again. But it got late and since I don't have a car I walked but, as I got near the bar I sensed something. Eyes watching me. It gave me chills on my back… Oh Bella I was so scared." Bella looked at me and I knew she was angry at my 'aunt'.

"There's nothing out there, now come on, let's go inside and I will buy you something to drink." I sighed and walked in with her. She was comforting me but I silently rolled my eyes. Had Caleb left with out her. If he did, I had no use for being here.

"Thanks" I whispered and looked around to look for him but I only spotted Kate and Marie with Reid and Tyler. Where were Pogue and Caleb?

"Why don't you come to my house and stay there until Monday?" She asked me and when I looked at her face feeling sick. I was deceiving her in a nice way. She didn't deserve a friend like me. I was rotten. I was hollow but it wasn't my fault, it was theirs.

"No, I can't, I have to do some things… I am sorry for acting like that, but I guess I was being a silly girl, afraid of the dark." I tried to make a joke out of it.

"Dark? You looked as if you just have seen a monster!" I was relieved that she laughed a little. My conscience lessened a little when she smiled.

It took just a few seconds to realize that Caleb was in front of me, looking like a mad man. His eyes were literally black and he didn't hide them from me. He was breathing hard and I actually felt scared.

"What the fuck do you want from us!" Caleb yelled and I was confused about what he meant, and then it all clicked. He knew who I was.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, this was my chance to prove to Bella who he really was. A monster that killed my brother and family.

"I know who you are you sick bitch! And I am warning you, leave Bella and I alone leave my brothers alone." He shouted again and I looked passed him and stared at Bella's face who was stunned. I looked back at him and smirked a little knowing that I didn't need to do anything drastic to brake them up.

"Caleb!" Bella yelled at him and he ignored her. I could see he was trying to read me, as Chase could after he ascended. They can get into your mind and see your thoughts.

I thought of Chase and his pained face with my parent's deaths. Then I thought about ME crying over Chase's body and finally I thought about the talk he and I had in my dorms. My promise to him.

"Your brother deserved what he got, he was SICK. So don't you blame us for his actions. He was evil and what ever revenge you are planning as I think you are. We are not weak anymore. We will take action again." Caleb's words opened wounds that I thought that were healed. But when he mentioned that Chase deserved his death, I knew I was not mistaken. He would pay with blood, even if it was Bella's.

"What the fuck is your problem. Leave her alone!" Bella shouted and pushed him away from me, this action made him look at her and he quickly fixed his eyes.

They argued and I wanted to laugh when I looked at Caleb's pained face when Bella told him that she knew about my family, my brother specially. I knew he thought that she knew about the whole power thing and that was killing him. To know she still took my side and not his.

I was surprised when he dragged her outside and almost shoved her in his car. He took her home and I was left alone with the others who had a confused look. They didn't know about me yet that was for sure.

"What just happened?" Marie asked Tyler since Reid was out side with Kate.

"I don't know, but maybe Caroline could tell you. I need to see Reid." Tyler said and went to find Reid.

Before she asked stupid questions as she always does. I spoke. "I don't know either. Don't ask me. I have to go." I said and turned around not waiting for her to respond either.

This situation ended better then I expected. I didn't do anything. Caleb did all the work, giving me Bella as a full sister now. Because I was sure that she would never speak to him again after seeing what he was capable of when he was angry. I was enjoying my moment while I was in the cab on my way to the dorms but my joy was interrupted when my phone rang and there was only one person who didn't sleep and called me this late.

"Hello" I said between teeth.

"Hello sugar, miss me?"

"What do you want Riley, I had a long day and I am tired." I sighed, I was tired because now I have twice the work since they knew who I was but then Riley could help me with Kate's problem.

"Oh can't I just call you to talk?" He said and I smile because I imagine him with a little pout on his face. Shit! I had a crush on Victoria's boyfriend.

"You always want something." I said while getting out of the cab and walking to my room.

"Well, not this time. Today I want to talk to you. I am bored." He whispered the last words.

"You are bored and you call me? Why don't you talk to your mate? Is she there to entertain you when you get bored?" I unlock my dorm's door and turned on the lights.

"Victoria is no fun these days. She is always busy planning her little revenge against the Cullens and this Bella chick." When Riley said Bella, I stop doing what I was doing thinking what were the odds that my friend Bella was the same Bella that Victoria hated to much.

"Bella?" I asked trying to get my answers.

"Yes, it is the name of the chick Victoria wants to kill to avenge James." Riley said but when he mentioned James name I could hear this change of tone there. He hated James even though he didn't know him.

"Oh I see. Do you happen to know her last name?" I asked again, but I had to be careful. Riley was very smart and if he thought that I knew something then I was in big trouble.

"Umm I think her full name is Bella Swan. She lives back in Forks. That is why Victoria is going there but why the question?" Riley asked and I bit my tongue. I had to be careful asking this questions or he would find out there was something behind them. How come I hadn't pasted it all together. She was the girl Victoria hated and wanted to kill. Now I had a bigger problem. How to keep Victoria away from Bella at least until after I avenge my family.

"I am just curious, and besides weren't you the one that wanted to talk? I am just making conversation." I said.

"Mmm, ok then, anyway I have to go. I hear Victoria coming and she gets angry if I talk to you. I think she's jealous of you." He whispered and I laugh out loud.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would she be jealous of me?" I asked

"Because she knows I like you Caroline, bye." Riley's words left me speechless. I knew he flirted with me and I did too. I never thought he would actually like me.

I stood there in the middle of my dorm processing everything. Bella was the girl that Victoria wanted. I knew that I could get what I want if I gave Victoria this news. But on the other hand I really cared for Bella and didn't want anything bad happening to her. Victoria was even more of a threat than me and I was sure she would do terrible things to Bella.

I shrugged and lay on the bed. It was almost morning now, and I wanted to get some rest before I show up at Bella's house to inspect the damage. I would act like a true sister to Bella and prove to her that Caleb was nothing but bad news for her. I had managed once more to destroy Caleb's little piece of heaven and I was happy about it.

**Caleb's POV**

I took Bella home confused about the things that happened tonight. I wasn't supposed to act like that in front of her. I should have listened to Pogue and find out more about this. But seeing Bella laughing with Chase's sister, made my blood boil.

The hardest thing to acknowledge was the fact that Bella knew everything about us and didn't say anything to me. She knew how Chase put Sarah in danger and still takes sides with Caroline. I was hurt at this. I knew I was falling for her really hard but then after this mess. I didn't know how to work things out with her.

When she told me out side of her house that she didn't want to see me again or talk to me. My mind was still working through it because at the bar I was really sure that she was working with Caroline but after I left her at her house and she said those things. I knew she didn't know all the details. She knew Caroline's version and for her Caroline was just a defenseless girl whose family was killed leaving her alone.

"Shit" I said and rested my head on my steering wheel after I parked outside my house.

"Fuck, how did I end up like this." I said again to myself. I sighed and got out of the car. I knew the sons where waiting for me. I have to keep it together.

I locked my car and walk into the basement where they were already talking to Pogue. I could hear Reid shouting and Tyler hitting something.

"What the fuck does she want with us?" Reid shouted to Pogue who was really calm just waiting for them to sit down. They were always impulsive ones. That is why I was surprised after I calmed myself down that I reacted that way at the bar.

"That is why Caleb acted that way." Tyler said more calm.

"I see you told them everything." I said walking down the stairs.

"Caleb, how are you feeling bro. Reid told me about what happened at the bar how's Bella?" Pogue asked and came and patted me on my back.

"I am not good man. I couldn't help it. I overacted and now Bella doesn't want to see me, and this thing with Caroline is moving feelings that I buried a long time ago. We need to find out what she wants." I sighed and sat down at my place. The others sat down too.

"We need to think with our heads clear." Pogue looked at me and I nodded.

"So. We know that she is Chase's sister and that she hates us. But what can a 16 year old girl do?" Reid said, he was very serious and I knew he meant that she didn't have power like us.

"Yeah she isn't like us. It's not like Chase's case. He wanted power and we got it for him. But Caroline, what can she do? Pout and yell and cry to us? I think that we should ignore her and continue doing our thing." Tyler spoke reassuring Reid's comments. I was looking down to my feet. I was tired, really tired.

"It is not what she can do. But what she is doing." Pogue said and they turned to face him looking confused.

"Don't you see? She is trying something and even though it is not with mystical powers she has manage to do some damage now. Bella's friendship, going to the bar where Caleb was with her, talking to us like nothing. She is doing something but before we move we have to know what it is." I was always the one that thought straight in stressful situations but I was not myself tonight. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. Bellás face, Bellás smiles, Bellás hurt expression in the car. Bella telling me to leave her alone. That one hurt the most. How can I leave her alone when all I wanted was to never leave her side?.

"We will try to find something about her plans but until then, we act normal." I looked up and sighed.

"What are you going to do with Bella?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. I am going to give her space. I know she is very disappointed at me. I need to clear my thoughts before going to see her again through." I said and stood up. I needed to get some rest I was defeated for tonight.

"Are we done then?" Reid said getting up too.

"Yes, try to find what ever you can and when you have something, call a meeting. I think I might go out of town this weekend. I have to go to a meeting in New York. So see you on Tuesday." I said and walked out of the circle.

The sons left. Five minutes later I went to my room. They stayed to discuss the details for our plan to get information. I needed to go to sleep, pack some clothes and get ready for my meeting in New York. But most of all I needed time to process all this.

It took me seven long months to even think of falling in love again. It took me six months to finally feel something other than hate in my heart and when I finally did fall in love and start feeling happy, it only took me two minutes to wreck it.

_Ok, how was it? Please don't hate me! I promise it will be worth it when they do get together. But right now I need to keep the drama going because if they get together don't you think the story end?_

_You have to tell me what you think of Caroline's POV, she is meaannn! Right? And what about Caleb's feelings, I wanted to cry with those last thoughts.._

_REVIEW and you will get the next one this weekend! _


	12. OLD FRIENDS

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Thanks Chrissy for making this chapter readable…_

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

The next day I woke up on the floor next to my door. My body felt sore and my head pounded like a hammer against a wall but I didn't want to get up at all. I just wanted to stay in all day and I intended to do just that but Charlie knocked on my door asking me if I was getting ready which I wasn't.

"I am getting up right now." I said in a grumpy mood. I couldn't comprehend my feelings at the moment. I was angry, sad, hurt, confused, in love, and many others that my brain couldn't put a name into it. Last night had been the most perfect night of my life and at the same time the most horrendous night I ever had, that was for sure.

I didn't know if it was possible to fall in love and then fell out of love in the same night and I wasn't going to try to find out at all. Last night after a good cry. I decided I would not try to talk to him. If he wanted to talk, I would listen. But I would not forgive him so easily. Caleb yelled at me and yelled at a very important person to me and that was unacceptable to me. I would not allow my feelings for him to interfere in what I believe is correct. So for now Caleb Danvers was dead to me, at the moment.

Jacob and Billy were coming to spend a few days here so that would keep me entertained and away from him. I was happy that they were coming because Charlie's face had this light that made you want to jump up and down with happiness. I liked seeing my dad that way. Though there was another reason why I was glad that they were coming, and it was that in the time Jacob would be here. I was getting my bike and I could get him to teach me how to ride it, and that was going to keep my mind out of this mess for a while.

So I jumped out of the bed and got into the shower already excited about getting my bike. I would have to keep it a secret but that was just a slight diversion. In the end I would have it and enjoy it. After a short shower, I got dressed in low waist faded jeans and a black tank top with a yin/yang symbol. I love this tank top because this symbol was Emmet's favorite. He said that life was a yin/yang and that all depended on what side you take when you live it. When he told me that I laughed like crazy but now I was finally understanding his point of view and I couldn't agree more.

I fixed my tank top in place and put on my black converse, I brushed my hair and combed it into a low pony tail. I looked myself in the mirror and decided not to wear make up. I was too sad to look happy today.

My body was screaming Caleb's name but my mind was dead on it's feet about it. I was beginning to think about where he was. What I thought he was doing but especially who was he with? Was he with a girl? Shit! Now I am obsessed! I pushed my thoughts away before my tears came back and quickly made my way from the living room and into the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen I found a very pissed Charlie looking at me. He was sitting on the table tapping his fingers on the table. I walked around the kitchen counter with out saying anything looking for an apple and a glass of water. I took a bite of the apple and a drink of the water when I heard Charlie sighed very loudly.

"Are you gonna tell me now what really happened yesterday?" He said in a cold tone of voice that made me freeze right on the spot.

Shit! I thought and turned around to look at him. "What do you mean?" I said trying to lie the best I could.

"Bella, don't play stupid with me. I didn't say anything last night because I wanted to give you a chance to relax but I noticed Bella. I noticed your face. It was the same face you had in Forks for eight months. So are you going to tell me what happened?" Charlie was serious and looking straight at my face.

"Nothing and everything." I said trying to end the topic.

"Well if it's not important; you can tell me in the car, because we are late. Now let's go." He said getting up off the chair and walking toward me. He gave me a quick hug and guided me outside to my car, but he was still cold, I guess he was mad at me for not telling him yesterday.

"We are taking my car?" I asked him and raised my eyebrows

"Yes, the cruiser is not appropriate when we are picking up friends at the airport." Charlie answered.

"And who is driving?" I know the answer to that question but I wanted to hear it from him.

"I am, of course. Now get in the car so you can start telling me about last night." He said and patted my back softly.

We got to the inner state highway before I could say anything. I didn't know where to start._ Do I start telling him about dinner or the bar, and then my decision? _As I thought this I stared at the window avoiding him because I knew he would start asking questions and this way, maybe, he would just immerse himself into the driving and forget about it.

After twenty five minutes of silence and looking out the window, Charlie cleared his throat and I sighed looking down at my hands that were shaking.

"Bella?" he said in a questioning tone and I bit my lower lip.

"Ok... last night we went to dinner and it was great, it was perfect, I really enjoyed his company. He was caring and loving and really the perfect gentleman…." I said but he interrupted.

"So what went wrong?" he asked and I looked at him annoyed.

"I was getting to that before you interrupted." I looked back at him annoyed "Dad if you want me to tell you, please don't interrupt; this is really hard for me." I whispered loud enough so he could hear and he just nodded.

"Ok, after dinner we went to Nicky's to meet the guys. We were enjoying ourselves but then he got a call and went to speak to Pogue over the phone. I went to say my good byes to the girls because we were leaving after he came back from his call. I had a headache so I went outside because the noise was making my headache worse. It was then that I ran into Caroline. She was alone and I got worried about her, so I took her inside and ordered her a bottle of water. We were talking and laughing when Caleb came and started yelling at her. Telling her awful things about her family. Apparently Chase, Caroline's brother, and Caleb didn't get along when he was alive. So Caleb was angry at her because of that. I got mad at that and took Caroline's side. He had no right yelling at her like that. Because of what ever problems he had with her dead brother." I said and shook my head feeling my anger coming back.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"Then Kate offered to take us home because we were making a scene, but Caleb grabbed me and took me home himself. When we got to the house I told him I didn't want to see or talk to him anymore, but now I am not so sure." I swallowed hard and took a long breath to avoid the tears.

"He forced you into his car!" Charlie shouted right away.

"NO!..." I responded. Shit! I shouldn't have said the word grab to him. I knew police officers dictionary and GRAB means by force.

"You said he _grabbed_ you... don't lie to me! If he hurt you, you have to tell me." He shouted again as he parked the car on the road.

"Well yeah, but he didn't hurt me. I know he wouldn't hurt me, he was just mad but he would never try anything dad!" I trailed off and continue "I never said he hurt me, Charlie, don't take this the wrong way." I shouted and grabbed his shoulder. I was panicking.

"You wouldn't lie to me about this, right? If he hurt you, I will have a long talk to that boy at the police station right now!" He warned me again and I shook my head. Shit! He was going to kill him!

I took a long breath and close me eyes to steady myself before speaking. "No Charlie, I promise he didn't. We had a fight but he never got violent... when we got home; he said he liked me very much and that he was sorry for ruining our date. He said that he shouldn't have let the problems with Chase come between us, he apologized, ok? " I said more calm now.

"So what now?" Charlie said after almost a minute of silence.

"The thing is that yesterday I was really mad at him and said really hurtful things for the both of us. Today I know that I still like him a lot but Caroline is my friend and she is all alone. Charlie; she doesn't have anyone but me, how can I forgive Caleb if he hurts Caroline every time they meet. Just because of a brother's quarrel?" I shook my head and lock my hand together. Charlie started the car and we drove off.

"Do you want to know what I think?" he said and took my hand.

"Always" I said and smile.

"I think that you should take your time. Think about this some more and then you will see that pieces fall into place by themselves. Caleb is a great guy and I know that what he did was wrong but maybe there is a side of that story you don't know. So far you have listened to Caroline's side. Maybe if you listened to his side, you can see things in a different perspective. But for now Bella, just leave this alone until it falls into your hands." Charlie advised and I couldn't be more happy about it.

Charlie made a good point there. I know Caroline's side but I didn't give Caleb a change to tell me his side. Maybe we both overreacted and that is why we need time to think.

The drive to the airport was quiet after our little talk and I felt more relaxed about it. By the time we got to the airport I was really anxious to see Jacob and start with my riding lessons. Charlie and I went to the gates and before we knew it, Billy and tall Jacob came out of the doors and waved at us. I noticed Charlie's face light up and Jacob twisted a smile at me before getting their luggage. He was cuter than the last time I saw him.

After ten minutes of waiting, I saw Billy with a small bag on his lap and Jacob with two large ones.

"Hey... Billy, Jacob, it is nice to finally have you here!" Charlie shouted and almost jumped to meet them. He patted Billy's back and gave a tight manly hug to Jacob.

"Boy... Jacob you've grown since the last time I saw you." Charlie said and stared at Jacob massive size. He had definitely grown a lot and he cut his hair. Last time he had long black hair and now it was really short.

"Yeah I think it's the hormones you know." Jacob said blushing and came to meet me. I was standing behind all the commotion. I knew they needed their little moment.

"Hey Bella, nice to see you." Jacob put the bags on the floor and kissed my cheek. I gasped when he kissed me, he was really warm.

"Umm nice to see too." I said surprised at the touch of his skin.

"Hi Bella... how is school going?" Billy said.

"Nice, I really like it here." I said and smile. Jacob grabbed the bags again.

"Come on, let's get home." Charlie said and guided them to the car.

I was surprised on how well I got along with Jacob. He was really nice and very smart. On the way home I talked a lot about school, the classes, the teachers and the friends I made so far, of course leaving Caleb's topic aside.

Jacob talked about the school on reservation and that he had a girlfriend who was from another reservation near Forks. I was glad to hear he was doing fine and that he was happy. Charlie teased him about it all the way home telling him, he had ruined Billy's and his plan to bring us together. I laughed and Jacob blushed.

We got home almost at five at night, Charlie showed them where their rooms were while I made dinner. It was nice to have company in this huge house. I enjoyed having another teenager in the house to talk to about things. Other than Charlie's baseball topics; not that I don't like them. But sometimes they tend to be a little boring.

After dinner Charlie and Billy insisted on doing the dishes so I could go show Jacob around the house. It was a lovely night with a new moon. It was really clear outside. You could see everything around you in gray colors. It was beautiful.

I took Jacob to see around the property until I showed him the barn. He looked around and went to the window that was on the second floor on the barn. I knew this was my opportunity to bring my main topic to him.

"So... Jacob... what do you know about bikes?" I said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Not much... but I manage." He shrugged and sat down by the window of the barn.

"Umm Ok." I couldn't form the words to say what I wanted so I ended up saying that. I think he noticed because he chuckled. I sat down and after a moment he spoke.

"Bella, just say what you want to say I won't bite." he said and smile.

"Ok" I sighed "I want you to teach me how to ride a bike. But first I want you to come with me tomorrow and buy the bike with me." I talked really fast wanting to get it over with. I looked at Jacob and he was looking at me with his eyebrows frowning and then his eyes went wide and he jumped out the window and started passing around in front of me.

"Oh NO... NO NO NO NO! Charlie would kill me… NO NO NO!" he said shaking his head like crazy and murmuring something so low that I only caught... Chick... Dead... Charlie… me… Crazy... Committed to hospital…. Have my head!

"Ohh come on... Charlie would never know. I would hide it here. He never comes here and besides it is not like I want to race. I just want to learn and take it up as a hobby perhaps." I said trying to jump out the window too, but when I looked down I noticed it was really high... "Shit…" I said

"What!" he shouted looking around for someone.

"How the hell you manage to jump from here... it is really high."

"Don't change the topic." He said quickly. I noticed he had the same poise as Edward when he was really to fight with James, but he quickly stood up straight.

"I am not... but if you don't want to teach me, I would have to learn by myself and it would be your fault if I brake my neck. Then you can tell Charlie that I asked you for help and you said no." I said knowing that it was low blow but I was desperate.

"Then maybe I should go tell Charlie now. So he knows about it and stop you before you brake your neck." He said and started walking toward the house and I panic.

"NO... wait!" I shouted and he stopped, I quickly got down by the ladder and ran to him.

"Please… Jacob... Please help me…. Please… I promise I will listen to you and I won't do anything stupid and if you notice I can't do it, we will stop... I promise." I said and pouted. I could see he was giving in.

He sighed and look down before he spoke "ok, but you do as I say and until you learn you ride only with me." He said staring at me.

"YEYYYYYYYY" I squealed and jumped to hugged him.

After that, we went to the house and Jacob told Charlie and Billy about his amazement of the house. We talked until midnight and then everyone went to their room. I took a shower with a big smile on my face, and I was thrilled that I got to learn how to ride a bike. I got out of the shower and put on my pajamas but as I laid my head on the bed my mind began to think of Caleb.

Caleb's eyes, Caleb's smile, Caleb's lips on mine, his breath on my face, his sweet and intoxicated voice near my ear. I was so busy day dreaming about him that I didn't realized I was dialing his number at one in the morning.

I started to panic when it started to ring. I wanted to hang up but it was too late. He would know it was me because of my number, so I swallowed hard and waited for him to answer. After five rings the voice mail kicked in.

"This is Caleb, I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message." I heard Caleb's voice through the recording and sighed. Relieved that he didn't pick up.

When I heard the tone, I wanted to say something but the words didn't come out, I just stayed there and realized that I had to say something now. Because he would see is my number and that I didn't say anything.

"Ummm… hey it's me...Bella... I just wanted to... ummm..." I sighed loudly and continued. "The truth is that I don't know why I called. So just ignore this message. Bye" I said and hung up.

I tuned off my phone and tossed it on the floor. I was angry at myself. Why did I call him if I was going to play stupid, if I knew I was still mad at him. Now he was going to think I was crazy and that maybe I needed some kind of psychological help or something. Yesterday I yelled at him that I didn't want to hear from him in my life and tonight I was calling him just to hear his voice.

I threw a pillow on the floor and screamed under another. I wasn't sleepy anymore, so I got the book that I was reading and decided to take a look at it. I read for almost an hour before I fell asleep thinking about the message and Caleb's reaction when he heard it.

**Caleb's POV**

I got up next morning feeling really exhausted and miserable. I just couldn't understand all the things that were said between Bella and I. We both hurt each other's heart but most of all I showed her a side of me that I needed to hide. My dominant side; the way I shoved her in the car against her will was unacceptable. I shouldn't have done that. No wonder she was really angry at me.

I took a long hot scalding shower and got ready to go the airport. My plane left at two and I was already late. I had to call the office and have them send me the information for the meeting. I quickly got my luggage carried out into the car and grabbed a quick breakfast. I kissed my mother good bye and told Max to drive me to the airport. I didn't want to take my car because it would be parked alone at the airport for almost a week.

On my way to the airport I called Pogue to make sure that they looked after Bella while I was out of town. I still don't like the idea of Caroline being around her. I would never get used to it even though we weren't sure she was planning something. I didn't like her at all.

The phone rang three times before he picked up in a druggy state. I guess he was still asleep.

"Hello" he grouched.

"Hey, Pogue, sorry for calling you this early. But I just wanted to tell you, I am on my way to the airport and I need you to please... look after Bella. I have a bad feeling about all this man." I said and rubbed my temples.

"Don't worry man. Kate will call her and we will see her on Monday and Tuesday at school so no bigy." he said and yawned.

"Another thing; try to find out more about Caroline. I think that girl has something up her sleeve.. My gut is telling me it is going to be very bad. So take care of yourself and the sons." I said knowing Pogue was the second oldest so he would fulfill his job as an older brother if the time came.

"I will, you take care too, man. I advice you to take this time in New York to think things through. If you really are sure about your feelings for Bella when you get back, we will help you get her back. Don't worry." He spoke so confident of this, I actually felt relief.

I got to the airport and in the plane with no delay. I was on my way to discuss an investment my mother made so I needed to keep my head on business. But as I tried to study the documents, my mind couldn't stop thinking about her. She had ruled over my whole brain leaving me blind minded for business.

The whole flight I thought of Bella and all the little things that made me like her even more. In New York it was raining hard when I landed but, a car was waiting for me to take me to the hotel room. It was really late and I had a long day the next day.

I took a shower and got dressed. I decided to read more so I would be ready for tomorrow but I was interrupted by my phone. When I was about to answer I noticed the number and I froze. It was Bella's cell but was she calling to yell at me some more? Was she trying to apologize? I don't know but I couldn't answer the phone. I just stared at the phone and waited for my voice mail to get it.

I shook my head several times at my childish behavior but I knew she needed time and so did I. I wanted to understand these feelings even though I was absolutely sure I was in love with her. But was I willing to understand that she was friends with the sister of the man that put Sarah's life in danger. A man that almost killed Pogue and Kate. I didn't know if I could accept that.

After a while my phone beeped letting me know I had a voice message. I sighed, I dialed to listen to it and my heart melted when I heard her voice. She was nervous and afraid to speak to me. She said she wasn't sure why she called but I knew that she called for the same reason I would call her tomorrow. Just to hear her voice, her breathing into the phone.

I don't know how many times I listened to the message. I was acting like a teenager. But I couldn't help it. I was a man in love. I fell asleep around two in the morning and I knew I would have a headache later for staying up this late. I was anxious for the sun to arise so I could call her and tell her, I missed her.

The next morning I got up and went to the meeting. It was boring and tiring to listen to all men talk about the political problems it would bring to us if I opened a business to employ homeless people that wanted to change their life. The attorneys said that it was a waste of profits and that it would end up in bankruptcy. I disagreed so we decided to wait for my mother's approval which was pointless since I was the one in charge of business. But I agreed to shut them up.

It was almost four in the afternoon when I got to my room. I had spent all day thinking of her. I thought of a thousand ways to say hello and to tell her I missed her even though it was only a day. I had had the cell phone in my hand all day but didn't have the nerve to do it.

I laid on the bed and decided to call her. I dialed her number not wanting to wait another minute to hear her voice. I would apologize and, beg if I had to. Then ask her out again so we could talk and if I was lucky enough she would say yes.

The phone rang three times before someone answered it.

"Hello." A man picked up and I looked again at my phone to check if it was Bellás number. It was her number. _Maybe she lost it,_ I thought.

"Hello" said the man again.

"Bella?" I asked, but of course I knew it wasn't Bella.

"No, Jacob here. Who is this?" said Jacob. Suddenly I remembered Bella talking about a friend in Forks named Jacob. But why did he pick her phone. Was she in Forks? It never occurred to me that he would be in Ipswich.

"This is Caleb, can I talk to Bella?" I asked again.

"Umm. She is busy right now and can't take the phone. I will tell her you called. Want to leave a message?" Jacob said.

I don't know why but it made me really angry that she would let him pick up her phone. Phones were really personal. For me it meant she wasn't expecting my call at all. It was not that I was expecting her to wait next to her bed for me to call, but to not care? That was something else.

"Umm... no thanks, I will call later." I said aggravated.

"She won't be here later either but I will tell her to call you back." He said and hung up.

I found myself with phone in hand very angry and confused. I wanted to know where was she, and what the hell was that Jacob dude doing with her. What were they doing that made her busy to get the freaking phone?

Out of nowhere I called her house to check if she was still in Ipswich. Shit! I have become the obsessive boyfriend now... GREAT!

"Hello" Charlie picked up the phone.

"Hello, Chief Swan, is Bella there?"

"Who is this?" Charlie asked with a non-pleasant tone.

"Caleb Danvers, sir"

"No, she is not here, she is out with Jacob, try her cell phone." Charlie said.

"Oh ok. thanks" I said. I had to admit I was relief that she was still in Ipswich. This meant that Jacob was there too. "Great" This is just peachy. I was here stuck in a meeting until Tuesday night and she was with Jacob until God knows when.

I hung up the phone thinking about this Jacob dude. Bella told me he was the son of Charlie's best friend. He lived on the reservation there, and they have known each other since childhood.

She also told me something else but I couldn't remember exactly what it was. Then it all clicked inside my head. I know why I was so worry about Jacob being with Bella. She told me he liked her and that he told her he was going to wait for the perfect chance to win her over.

"Shit!" I said and jumped out of the bed. I started pacing around the room. I wanted to get on a plane and tell this guy, she was dating me. _Well one date doesn't mean officially but sure all the kisses counted for something_, I thought. I paced around the room frustrated that I couldn't talk to her. I dialed again but there was no answered. I dialed her house number and the machine answered. I sighed trying to steady myself because I noticed the glass vases were moving. I had to control my temper or I would have to pay for the damages.

_Why am I acting like an obsessive, over protective asshole?_ I thought rubbing my face with my hands. I was not like this. I was not the jealous type at all. I shouldn't be worried at all, and they are just friends. He was just visiting then he would leave hopefully before I got there. I truly didn't know how I would act if I saw her with him or any guy that is.

There was no doubt that I was in love with this girl and that I worry too much about her. Sarah's death made me fear everything around the ones I love and care about. Bella has become my new love and the person I care the most.

I had to go back and made her forgive me even if it meant to be around Caroline. I would endure anything for her, I knew that now.

_This is chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Next: Bella learns to ride the bike….. But WAIT A SECOND….. Does she fall and crash right into Caleb's car? Does Bella find out about the sons?..._

_WAIT! Riley in the picture attacking Bella?... REVIEW AND YOU WILL FIND OUT!_


	13. THE FEELING OF ABANDONMENT

_Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. But I must warn you there are no Caleb/Bella moments in this chapter, but please bear with me on this one. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot and some characters. I was just a player fooling around with this two amazing stories.**

Chapter 13

I bought my bike yesterday and I loved it. Jacob checked it and it was in perfect condition. When we got to the house it was almost twilight so we decided not to start our practice that night. We were going to start tomorrow after school.

Charlie was taking mornings off in order to be with Billy and Jacob while I was in class. I needed to be here as soon as I got out of class to be the host in the afternoons It was very important for him to sped time with his friends since they were leaving on Thursday morning.

That night I made dinner and we ate in front of the TV. I was enjoying their company and Charlie was having a great time with them. He sure missed our home town.

"Ok every one I need to go to bed. I have class tomorrow and it is getting late." I said getting up of the couch.

"Ok Bells. Good night." said Charlie.

"Night Bella" Jacob said and came to hug me.

"I will be at the barn tomorrow when you come back from school." He whispered on my ear and I nodded.

"Night Billy." I said when Jacob let me go.

I turned around to my room and when I was about to get in Jacob shouted to get my attention.

"Hey, Bella, I forgot to give you your cell phone. Here" Jacob said.

"Ok, right" I said again.

"Ah and some dude call you. Caleb something?" Jacob said and my eyes almost pop out of my head.

"What! When? What did he say...? Wait! What do you say?" I shouted. Oh my God! Caleb called me and Jacob picked up the phone. This is bad!

"Ok… um... he said he wanted to talk to you and I said you were busy and he said he was going to call you back but I told him you were going to be busy and then he hung up. After that he called two more times but you were dealing with the dealer so I didn't want to disturbed you." Jacob said looking a little confused because as soon as he started talking I started pacing around the room. I was acting like a crazy person in front of him.

"Did he sound mad... happy... how did he sound?" I asked not pretty sure why I was asking that.

"I don't know how he sounded. But why are you acting like this?" Jacob said and rested his side on the door.

"It's nothing. It is not important. Thanks for telling me. See you tomorrow." I said and closed my door. I know I was acting rude but I had a very important thing on my mind.

Caleb called me, so that meant he heard my voice mail. Was he angry? Was he happy because I called him? I shook my head trying to erase the thought in my head. My mind was going crazy at this information. I didn't know what to do. I grabbed my phone and stared at it for almost a minute. I couldn't move I was so scared now. What if I called him and he yelled at me? Or some else answered?

So after five minutes standing in the middle of my room and staring at the phone, I decided to take a shower and not call him tonight. I would have to deal with him tomorrow at school, but right now I just needed to relax and get some rest.

The next morning I went to school earlier than usual. I was anxious to see Caleb. I wanted to asked him about the call, his weekend. I don't know anything that could say that I was sorry about Friday with out saying the words.

My first class was literature so I ran to the auditorium and sat on my usual spot. As students came in the class I noticed Tyler and Reid smiling at me when they saw me. Pogue sitting down with them, but there was no Caleb in sight. My face fell into a sad state and I couldn't help but notice that Kate wasn't there either. During class my phone vibrated and I look at it.

**Please tell me we are not doing anything important in class. I fell asleep and Pogue forgot to pick me up. K **I looked at the message and hid it on my lap so I could respond her.

_**No, the teacher is only talking about some literature structure, nothing important. But are you coming to the next class. B**_ I wanted to ask her if she knew where Caleb was but I had to do it personally.

**Of course, I will meet you out side. Tell Pogue I will kill him. K**_**. S**_he responded a minute later and I sighed relief, that she was coming. I really needed her here.

_**I will... LOL... B **_

Class passed really slow for me. It was frustrating. I didn't pay attention at all. I looked at the guys who were staring at me once in a while. It was strange they seemed to be talking about me. Maybe they were mad at me because of the things that happened on Friday. Maybe that is why Caleb wasn't here. My heart sank at that thought. I have yet once again fallen in love. I thought again.

As Kate told me, she was waiting for me outside and when she spotted me she came and hugged me.

"How are you darling?" said Kate with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Fine and you? How was your weekend?" I asked dryly.

"Oh really good. Pogue took me to the city, we came back last night. That's why I fell asleep and couldn't make it to class, and you?" She sang with an enthusiastic voice.

"Umm. It was good, friends of my dad's are visiting so it was nice to have old friends close." I smile lightly trying to think of a way to know where Caleb was.

"Good" said Kate walking to our next morning class.

"Yeah it is." I said and noticed the guys walking to meet us. I felt really nervous.

"Hey girls! Looking even more beautiful today." Reid bounced toward us.

"Hey baby." Kate said and kissed Pogue slightly on me mouth.

"Hey guys." I said and raised an eyebrow at them. I was expecting the questions, the yelling but none of that came.

"So..." Tyler said and nodded his head to Pogue who looked at me with a questioning face.

"What?" I asked.

"Ummm... Bella... who is the guy that was answering your phone all weekend?" Pogue asked and I raised an eyebrow again. Why were they asking those questions?

"Well, I called you and he picked up the phone. He said you were busy. That is why we are asking." Kate said noticing my confusion. She interceded for them. They didn't lie good enough. I thought and smiled at them.

"Ah well he is my friend Jacob. I told you he was visiting from Forks. We spent this weekend fixing some stuff that is why he answered." I said a little suspicious because I knew that the only person that had called me was Caleb who apparently has fallen into space because he was not around today.

"Hey, maybe you can bring him to Nicky's so we can meet him, if he is your friend, he must be a nice guy." Tyler said breaking the little awkward moment.

"I am sorry but we can't, we have some other plans." I sighed and sat down on my spot. I notice they shrugged and left to their seats when the teacher began to speak.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked half through the lecture.

"Yes, I am. But I have been meaning to ask you, where" I started but she interrupting.

"New York" she whispered.

"Huh?" I said like a total idiot.

"Caleb is in New York, and he will be back tomorrow. That was what you were going to ask me, right?" She had a huge smirked on her face.

"No I wasn't." I said stubbornly and stuck my tongue out at her. She was beginning to know me very well.

"Yeah right, what ever." she scowled at me.

"No, I wasn't!" I said a little too loud, and I noticed the teacher stop his lesson because of us.

"Is there something you would like to share, Miss Bella and Miss Kate" he said.

"No sir, sorry." I said and looked down hiding my blush while Kate giggled.

After that I couldn't stop thinking about the reasons that made Caleb fligh to New York. Was he running from me? Or was he gone on business? I thought this over and over the whole day. I felt sad and angry at the same time, but then I knew he had called me on Saturday. So maybe he wanted to tell me this, but he couldn't.

There was another thing that my mind was processing; and that was that Kate said she called me which I know she didn't. So was there any possibility that Caleb told them to investigate who was answering my phone? This idea made me happy. That meant he was jealous and concerned about me. But why couldn't he call me and find out? Shit! This was a mess.

As I got to the house my stomach was twitching inside and I felt a lot more nervous now that my lessons where about to start. But on the other hand I was excited that I got to learn something that Edward would not in a million years accept. He would snarl and hiss at me if he saw me learning. I was happy about it.

I was glad to be learning things that he wouldn't have approve of and I couldn't care less about it. I was positive that I was getting over him faster than I anticipated. The fact that Alice would see this and he couldn't do anything. He had no right anymore. That felt great. I was experiencing freedom, the adrenaline, and LIFE. Things that with him I lost since the day he saved me from the van.

I got to the barn after I changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black top. I thought it would be appropriate to use a long sleeved in case I fell. I didn't want to scratch my arms or any parts of my body that Charlie would notice.

I opened the door and saw a very manly Jacob standing next to my bike. Holding two helmets with a huge smirk on his face and wearing nothing but a pair of faded jeans. Wasn't he cold? He seemed comfortable in cold weather. I was about to ask but then I realized that maybe he was used to the cold. He being from the RES.

"You look really scared." He smirked feeling cocky about the fact that I was scared.

"Well, you look like a prick douche bag." I snapped back at him.

"Easy there, why don't we move this bike to the dirt road you showed me and get this show on the road." He placed on arm around my shoulder and I shrugged.

"Ok, but stop making fun of me." I glanced at him and he nodded without dropping the freaking smirk.

"Ok, let's go." He said and kissed my cheek lightly. I giggled feeling his warm touch which by the way felt like a brother's touch. It was a loved and warmed brotherly touch. It felt safe.

We moved the bike to the road that was almost a mile away from the house. This way Charlie would not hear the sounds or my screaming if it came to that point.

"Ok listen carefully. You must wear adequate safety gear. A helmet is a must, and gloves, protective long sleeved shirt and long pants, and boots are also wise options when you are riding alone. The first couple of times it is necessary you do exactly as I say, ok?" Jacob said while putting on all of the protective gear on me. Which made me look like if I was ready to go into a war zone.

"This is ridiculous. I won't even be riding today, you said so yourself. I would be watching the first few times." I almost growled at him.

"Yes, I said that but, that was before I thought I was leaving on Sunday. Now that I am leaving on Thursday, we have to quicken the lessons. You will be learning to ride today and then the other days were going to practice." He leaned onto the bike and cross his strong arms on his chest.

"Ok, so what exactly do you want me to do?" I asked adjusting the freaking helmet which was too damn big.

"Well, come here and get on the bike." He said and I followed his instructions. When I got on the bike I almost fell with it but he steadied me.

"Whoa! Here I got ya!. Now familiarize yourself with the controls. You need to locate the turn signal buttons, on/off switch, light switch, horn, first. Also you need to get a physical feeling for where the pegs, clutch, gas, and brakes are." He started pointing at things. Little red buttons and green ones. There were so many that I felt my head spin. This is the stupidest thing I have ever done. _I am literally trying to kill myself_. I thought.

"Did you get that?" he asked and I nodded.

"Ok now twisting the right grip adds gas to the engine and the brake controls the front brake. The right foot pedal activates the rear brakes. But using the front brake is usually the best way to stop a bike because weight shifts to the front while braking. However, the rear brakes are more effective in making turns and when traction is poor. Since it rains here a lot too, you need to know this. You can ask me anything if you don't understand, ok Bells?" I sighed and nodded at him trying to remember anything he said.

"The clutch is activated by squeezing the left grip lever. This means that when you squeeze the left lever, you are disconnecting the engine from the transmission. You do this so you can shift gears, because shifting gears while the engine and transmission are connected would be impossible with all the torque going through it. The trick is to not squeeze the clutch and let go too fast. The clutch is a gradual thing and the smoother you are in squeezing and letting go, the smoother your shifting will be." He said way to fast for my liking.

"WHAT!" I shouted, when he spoke I only heard; clutch… impossible….. Trick; the rest of the words where a blurred.

"In simple words, this is where you change velocities, do it slow and you will be fine, shall I continue now?" said Jacob looking at me.

"Ok, go on." I rubbed the bridge of my nose between my finger. This little fidget I learned from Edward. He used to do it when he was annoyed or tired. But I was neither. It was just a hard habit to stop.

"Ok, shifting is done in the order of 1st gear, neutral, 2nd gear, 3rd gear, 4th gear, 5th gear, sometimes 6th gear. Since neutral is between 1st and second, you will have to practice finding neutral. This light on your bike indicates when you've hit neutral. Don't worry; it is easier when you are doing it. This is just the theory lesson." He said and stepped in front of me.

"Ok, now I need you to practice, coordinating your hands and feet when shifting. When the bike is not on, do it now." He said and he did it for me one time to explain and I did it like 20 times. It was hard at first but then it got easy and I finally did it with out any difficulty.

"Now start the bike by flipping the key to start." He commanded but I just stared at him.

"Huh?" I said and he smiled before pointing at the kill switch that was on the right handlebar.

"Oh ok got it now. What then?" I asked getting anxious to ride already.

"Turn your key to the ignition position. Making sure the bike is in neutral like I taught you to. Before you start up the engine. Now push the start button located under the kill switch and the engine should start without needing extra throttle, see?" He said and the bike came to life like a hungry animal. This made my heart immediately pump really fast.

"Now wait, I will get on your back to tell you what you are doing next, ok?" He said and I nodded biting my lip. "Don't touch anything until I tell you to." he shouted nervously.

"Jesus! Relax, I am not touching anything. But tell me already so we can start actually driving it." I grinned at his worries. He was definitely a brother to me. And I was sure he felt the same way about me.

"Ok, here we go, activate the clutch, shift into 1st gear, and let go of the clutch slowly. You will feel the bike start to move forward." When I did this the bike moved a little and I was really excited about it.

"Now, add some gas to keep it from stalling." He said and sighed nervously. After a few seconds I was getting the hang of it and the bike was moving. I was actually riding it now.

"We are moving, YEYYYY. I am riding my bike!" I squealed at him.

"Yes you are, but when you feel confident enough you can practice going faster by shifting into a higher gear, but this is only when you feel good about it." He warned me and I cut him off before he continue by accelerating.

"I am ready, lets go faster." I said when the bike went faster and I felt Jacob's huge arms tighten around me. I chuckled amused that he was actually scared.

"Shit! If you crash, Charlie will literally kill me!" he shouted in my ear.

"Good thing I will be dead." I joked.

"Shut up! And concentrate on the road, Miss Evel Knievel!" He loosened his hold and laughed.

After driving straight lines we practiced my turning, and my braking which by the way I suck at. Every time I break I would almost fall over. It was a little to rough but I was getting the hang of it at the end. It was really fun and exciting to ride my own bike that I was actually really anxious on driving it on the road.

We ended practice and went to dinner. Soon after I ate, I went to sleep. I was actually pretty tired and I needed my rest to feel good the next morning.

The next day at school I spent the whole day anxious to get to practice in the afternoon. It was a really good way to distract myself from my feelings and my problems with Caleb. When I got home from school, Charlie was in the house so instead of going to the barn I got in the house to check on them.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked walking on the kitchen.

"Ah glad you are back, I needed to talk to you." He said and placed a carry-on bag on the floor by the door. I raised my eyebrow and crooked my head.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked him.

"Yes, since Billy and Jacob are leaving soon, I decided to take Billy fishing on a lake 30 miles from here. It is a nice place, the guys from the police station said so. We are going to check it out." Charlie said and walked to where Billy and Jake were.

"You don't mind staying here with Jacob right? He will take good care of you." Charlie said patting Jake's back.

"No I don't mind, but when are you coming back." I asked feeling really uncomfortable seeing my dad leaving.

I wasn't sure why I felt abandoned. I knew it was not true because he was just going fishing and coming back in a few days. He hasn't gone fishing since Edward left. Ever since that day all of his attention was to me. All the care and his first priority was me and now he was going at it again. I guessed he really saw that I was getting better. I thought and realized how silly I was being over this.

"Bella honey, I will be back Thursday morning. But if you don't want me to go tell me and I won't go." He said and I smiled. He was willing to skip the trip in order to squash my insecurities. This is the father I love, in that second I knew his priorities would always be me.

"No daddy go. We will be fine, Jake is great company and besides we are in need of a great catch." I said and came to hugged him.

We made our way to the car and we helped them place everything in it. I smiled the whole time trying to hide my insecurities and fears to him. It was silly but this was what the Cullen's had done to me. They made me fear abandonment.

I saw Jake help Billy into the car and Charlie came to hug me really tight. "Don't worry, I will be back soon. Take care, do your homework and eat healthy." He commanded.

"Says the man that will eat pizza for breakfast." I chuckled.

"But I am your father. I can do it. You on the other hand have to obey me. So no pizza for breakfast" He said and finger pointed at my ribs making me squeal.

"And Jake" he said turning to him.

"What is it?" Jake turned around to face Charlie.

"Take care of my daughter, because if anything happens to her while I am away. It is your head that is gonna be hanging on my wall." He said with a very serious look.

"Oh I will. We wouldn't want that to happen. Don't worry, she will be safe until you come back." Jake chuckled loudly.

"Ok you too, quick talking like I'm not here and get going. Dad I will be fine." I said and pushed Charlie to the car.

He got in the car and soon they disappeared on the drive way. I looked at Jacob with a smirk on my face. This was going to be great. I was alone with my bike which I get to drive on the road since Charlie wasn't here.

"I will get the bike wait here." Jacob said knowing my smirk. He turned around and ran to get the bike.

As I waited for him to get the bike my phone vibrated and I looked to see the message. When I did, the words on the phone were able to return me to the real world. The fourteen words that were texted made me almost have a panic attack. I stared at the lines that made my heart jump almost out of my chest and read them really slowly.

"_**I am home and I want to see you tonight, WE NEED TO TALK. C"**_ My heart jumped in anticipation and excitement at the same time.

_Let me know what you think about this chapter._


	14. THE reasons FOR lying

_I know this chapter is a little long but I hope it is worth it. Thank you so much for reviewing, I love it! _

_I hope you enjoy it, and for the people that don't review, I really want to know what you think about my story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I don't even own the bed I sleep in. **

Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**

Jacob got the bike in the drive way ten minutes after I received the message. I was still stunned about it, what did he want to talk to me? Would I be angry at him if I saw him? But most importantly, was he coming here? What would he think if he saw that I was staying with Jacob alone for two days?

"Did you hear what I said?" Jacob asked me snapping me out of me delusional thoughts.

"Huh? No sorry, I was not paying attention, tell me again please." I said to Jacob.

"I said that the driving on the road is different than the one on dirt. It is more smooth so the bike can pick up speed and you wouldn't notice. So first I am going to ride with you a few times and then you try alone ok?" said Jacob putting the helmet on and passing the other to me.

"I understand but do you really have to go with me? Why don't you let me try first and if I can't, we do what you said." I was anxious of getting in the road.

"No, we will do as I told you. Remember I said you were going to do this my way, not the other way around" he frown disagreeing with me.

"Yes, father." I said bitterly.

"Ok, now, let's do this before it gets late. The sun is setting and it looks like it's gonna rain so we must hurry up." I nodded and got in the bike eagerly.

"Now, remember what I told you yesterday." He said before getting on the back of the bike.

"Ok first I start the bike, check if it is neutral, then I press this thing that I forget the name of, and then I let of this one really slow but steady and of we go." I said while doing what I was saying. The bike started moving slow and then I changed gear and it went faster.

The first try was a mess. As I accelerated I got scared and press the foot break instead of the manual break or was it the other way around? I don't know. The thing was that I managed to almost crash into the house on the way back, but Jacob was there to keep me in my feet.

After almost two hours of practicing, I got the hang of it again and enjoyed my time riding with Jacob. I was anxious about getting to ride alone on the road. So far I was only driving on the drive way of the house that was like a mile long before you got into the real lane to town. Jacob didn't want to get into there because of the trucks that drive through all the time. He said I wasn't prepared for that. I just rolled by eyes at him and sighed.

It was almost seven when we decided to take a break to grab something to eat. Jacob got in the house to make sandwiches and grabbed sodas for us. He came back ten minutes later with dinner and we sat on the porch enjoying our break. My stomach flipped because of anticipation and excitement.

"I don't think I can finish this." I rubbed my stomach with my hands and took a sip of my soda.

"Why... what is wrong... are you ok?" He sounded really concerned.

"Whoa... calm down, it is just that I am really anxious of riding alone. I want to do it already." I chuckled.

"Smart ass." He blurred loudly enough for me to hear him.

"I AM NOT!" I shouted… "It is just that you took Charlie's words really serious, that is actually cute." I laughed at him.

"You would too if you knew that your own dad would actually let Charlie hang my head on that wall if something happened to you." he said seriously.

"Ohh come on. You know he wouldn't do anything, so stop being melodramatic about it." I sang playfully at him.

"Maybe Charlie wouldn't but my dad definitely would, so let's just be careful ok?" he said and smiled.

"Ok, but let's go, I want to ride already, I know I can." I pouted at him.

"Come one then." He said and I jumped out of the chair so fast that I was actually surprised that I didn't fall.

I was grinning like crazy when we got to the bike that was parked in front of my car. Jacob insisted on following me in the car while I rode alone. Of course I was not happy about it but those where his conditions. So I could ride alone for the first time. It was kind of cute the way he cared for me that made me wonder if in another life time we would have been the greatest couple. He has showed that he was actually great boy friend material by just being a great brother and friend to me.

I started the bike and he explained to me one more time the road I was taking and where I was gong to turn to head back. He also warned that he was following me to make sure I didn't get hurt.

"Enough already, you have explained that to me a thousand times. Can we just get over it so you stop worrying about it. When you see that I can, you will feel better." I said aggravated.

"Ok then, but just be careful." He said and that was then we heard the phone ringing. It was on the porch and we could hear it really clearly. We both looked at the way the phone was ringing.

"Can you get it? I don't want to get down off the bike. It will delay everything." I said to Jacob.

"Ok, but DON'T MOVE." he warned and I tried not to smirk.

"Don't worry." I said knowing I couldn't hide my huge smirk.

"I mean it!" he said and ran to get the phone.

I bit my lip in anticipation of my plans. I knew he would be angry at me, but I really wanted to go and ride by myself and this was my chance. Without thinking I pumped the pedals and started the bike. It jumped a little but I steadied it like Jacob showed me.

I sped off and notice that Jacob ran to where I was. He shouted at me but I didn't hear what he said because of the noises of the bike. He would be pissed and hurt but the freedom I felt riding alone was an amazing felling. It felt great to feel the air and the smoothness of the road.

In all my life I have lived in fear of living that I actually wasn't living at all. I know I felt alive. I felt like I was finally myself. This was the good part of Edward's abandonment. Edward with his actions had awakened a new person. The old Bella had died in Forks and a new one, a confident one, was born here in Ipswich.

I was driving 60 miles per hour and it felt slow, but I was still scared of driving faster than that. I kept my pace until I got to the main road which was supposed to be my return point but when I got there I thought; hey what the heck! And turned to the main road, knowing this would make Jacob even angrier at me. But I couldn't help it.

As I drove, it began to drizzle a little and it was getting cold and dark so I started to look for the lights which of course, I totally forgot and to add the mixture I didn't know which bottoms were the one that turn them on. I pressed every one of them and no luck. I sighed after five minutes trying. I noticed that lights of houses were appearing which meant town was close. I turned around not wanting to be notice by any of Charlie's coworkers. Besides that, I knew I was doing everything wrong. I was driving blind, without lights, that is. To top that I was driving at night alone in a bike I just learned to drive the day before. This was going to end up bad if I didn't get to the house fast. Shit! Where was smart Bella when I needed her?

On the way back another stupid idea came to mind. I quickened my drive so I could get home sooner. I changed gears again and soon I was driving 80 miles per hour in a small road where truck where honking at me because I couldn't turn the fucking lights on. I had to try again, so I looked to see that no cars were coming before looking down to find the right bottom to turn the lights on. When I got the lights on, I sighed that I was not longer blind but cursed when I saw a car honking at me because I had crossed into his lane. I immediately returned to mine and sighed relief. Where is Jacob, he was supposed to followed me? I thought.

As I was getting near the drive way of the house, my phone rang and I instinctually looked down to searched for it forgetting about where I was heading.

With one hand on the bike holding it firmly, I let go of the other and searched for the phone. After I got it I looked at who had called distracting me from the road again. It was then I heard a loud honk and I looked up.

I saw a car coming toward me in full speed and it was too late to try to evade it. It was too close and I was driving too fast to stop. I thought about braking but I have immediately forgotten all the lessons that Jacob gave me in case of emergency. _This was it! _I thought. My life was over and this time there was no Edward Cullen that would save me.

**Caleb's POV**

I arrived to town around two in the afternoon and the first thing I did was to call Pogue so he can meet me at the house. When I arrived at the house all the sons where there plus Kate in the living room.

"Hey! Man good to see you." Said Reid getting up and patting my back.

"Hey, bro" I knew my voice sounded tired and down but I couldn't avoid it, I was feeling like that.

"Did you work everything out in New York?" asked Pogue.

"Yes I did. But I have to go back in a couple of weeks." I was hoping that by that time I could go with Bella as my girlfriend.

"Too bad bro, business it's taken a toll on you." Tyler said.

"So what do you have for me? Have you find out anything about Caroline?"

"No sorry. But we know who is the dude that answered Bellás phone?" Kate said trying to support me but ended up sounding like a question.

"I know too. It's Jacob, he is a friend of hers back from Forks." I said and smiled at their faces when they widen in surprised.

"How do you know?" Tyler was the first to break the silence and broke the surprise look on their faces.

"When I called, he told me his name and I remember Bella talking about him." I said and jumped on the couch as if it was nothing important.

"So why did you ask for information?" Pogue asked.

"Well, I wanted you to get me information about why he is staying here, how long he is here for and most of all is he interested in her? But I guess you didn't get anything." I spoke and I felt like a gossip girl and my brothers were the homies. I shrugged at this thought.

"We haven't even seem him, and she left school just as it finished. She didn't want to go out or hung out. She seems to be having a great time with the guy." Reid said.

"Good, I hope she is." I said sounding like if I didn't care but inside I was burning out of anger.

"You sound ok about this." said Kate.

"Well I am fine, I decided to take one last shot to talk to her. She needs to hear my side of the story and if she doesn't want to hear it. I guess I will back off. I have a lot in my mind right now." I said working my plan to get her back. I have planned all weekend and I was sure it will work out.

I planned to drive to her house. Persuade her to talk to me and if she didn't want to. I would use my power to get her to listen. She was stubborn and I knew she wouldn't listen willingly. She needed to hear about Sarah and the problems I had with Chase. About how he kidnapped her and almost burned her in that barn. Of course, I would leave out the part of where I ascended and that we all have powers. That story was for another time. And to tell the truth I have being thinking of telling her but I was a little insecure about how would she react. She could be mad because I lied to her.

I bet she would understand my aggravation over the fact that Caroline is her friend and sister of the one that hurt me dearly. I knew I wasn't being fare to her by using my powers on her, but I was desperate to have her on my side. I was not wasting another minute without her. I knew she liked me very much. She proved it this weekend by calling me but the confrontation with Caroline complicated things. I would fight with all the weapons I have on hand.

After I lot of pep talk and gossip about the two days I missed in school. The sons left and I went to my room to take a shower. It was almost five in the afternoon. I put a towel around my waist and dried my hair with another. I looked at the mirror and thought about the things I would say to her. I wasn't sure if I should call her to let her know I was coming or just surprised her. If I went there and she wasn't home or busy, things would not come out as I planned them.

After a few minutes of thinking I decided to text her saying I wanted to see her and talk to her. The text was more of an option. It was not direct contact but it carried a clear message.

It was six thirty when I left the house, I knew it was earlier but I had to drop something at the post office and then go to Bellás. when I got to the post office, I looked at my watch and it was seven already so I drop the papers off as fast as I could and drove to Bellás house.

It was drizzling and cold out side and the road was darker because of the rain and clouds. It was definitely a bad night to be driving but I had to see her. I was getting close to her exit when my phone rang and I answered it.

"What's up?" I said

"Where are you, I need you to do something for me." My mom said. I immediately recognized her tone of voice, she had being drinking tonight so she was drunk already.

"I am busy right now. I will be there soon." I sounded rude to her but I would have her errands interfere with my talk with Bella.

"NO... I want you home in five minutes, Caleb Danvers. I am your mother, you do as I say!" My mom shouted at me over the phone. Her voice sounded numb already. She would be sleep in a few minutes and forget about it. I knew this routine of hers by hard already.

"I can't. I'll call when I am on my way, bye." I said and hung up. I threw the phone on the front seat and sighed.

The phone started ringing like crazy but I knew that if I answered it, my mom would persuade me into doing what she wanted me to do. I need to do this for me tonight. The sound of the phone drove me insane for almost five long minutes. It was in the tenth call that it rang in a different tone. I immediately recognized that it was Pogués ring tone.

I turned to the front seat and reached for it but it fell on the floor. It must be something important other wise he would not call me when he knew my plans. I bent down with one arm on the steering wheel and the other under the seat. When I found it I looked up.

It happened so fast that I couldn't do anything. A bike with high lights was lunging at me in full speed. I was driving fast too, so if I break the bike would hit me anyway and the driver would ended up on my front glass. So as fast as I could I close my eyes and I felt my powers kick in and my eyes darken.

I transformed the car with me into smoke and appeared again ten feet away from the bike hitting the breaks hard. This made the car spin to the side and stop in the middle of the street. I looked up to see the driver of the bike losing control and falling with it sliding on the road and crashing into a tree.

"Shit!" I shouted and got off the car. I ran to where the rubble of metal and gasoline were spread. They lay next to the huge tree. The bike was a mess and the driver wasn't moving. He had the helmet on and was unconscious. I ran my hands through my hair and my heart was aching. I had a bad feeling about of all this.

My thought could only inform me that I killed someone. That I didn't know who it was. I was reckless and irresponsible. This poor man was laying there but all my ideas came to stop and my world came crashing down when the driver of the bike moaned out in pain.

I looked down to the moaning body and notice the body was too slim to be a man's body. This made me tense up thinking it could be a woman. This was even worse than I thought it was. She stirred trying to move but she whined out of pain. I was panicking already.

"Don't move..." I ordered the woman who had the helmet still on. She tried again pressing her hands on the pavement to stand up. I was in front of her in a second grabbing her upper body so she didn't move. I slowly and careful removed the helmet. She was almost unconscious and her body lay on my lap. I hold her head and move the hair that was on her face to look closely for serious injures and that is when I realized that I was living my worse nightmare.

"Bella!" I scream petrified my fear. She didn't answer me, she moaned again...

"Oh my god! Bella, darling. I am sorry, please wake up, please, Bella wake up…!" I shouted and look around searching for help. She didn't move but she muttered.

"Ouch!" Really slow. I sighed relieve that she was waking up which meant she was gaining consciousness.

"Please tell me where it hurts... please try to opened your eyes... God... I am sorry. You appeared out of nowhere, I am sorry!" I continued by pleading expecting Bella to open her eyes.

She had blood in her nose and I looked for broken bones or anything but nothing seem to be out of place. She looked at me confused while I stroke her cheeks to remove all the hair on her face. She shook her head and looked down staring at the rubble of metal that was the bike.

"Charlie is gonna kill me" she moaned.

"Tell me where it hurts?" I said ignoring her not so funny jokes at the moment.

"Oooww" She complains when she tried to move, "everywhere" she said.

"I am taking you to the hospital." Thats all I could say before she passed out again. I carried her to the car and put the seat belt on. I called Pogue to tell him about the accident and asked him to pick the bike for me.

On the entire drive to the hospital, she twitched once in a while and moaned. Grabbing her ribs but that was it. She was unconscious nevertheless. I couldn't help to wonder if she saw what I did, and if she did. How I was going to explain it to her.

As we got closer to the hospital, I called the family doctor that fortunately was on duty that night. I told him I was coming with my girlfriend who had been on a bike accident and that I needed her to have all the care possible. I told him to have ready a private room for her and that it have to be put on my tab.

When we got to the hospital, the doctor took her to the private room to check on her. They started running a lot of test on her while she was unconscious. Accordingly to the doctor this was her body's self defense mechanism. To shut down in order to heal. The exams that he ran took almost four hours.

After that crash you would have thought that she would have at least two broken bones but she ended up with just bruised ribs and a strained wrist. There were no internal damages and she would recover in a few days. I spoke to the doctor again who told me she needed to stay for the night and that she was denying to doing so. She has regained consciousness and was being stubborn as usual. I told him I would talk to her and he left.

I walked in the room and she was laying on her sides with her back to me. "How are you feeling?" I asked and she didn't answer. She moved to press her legs to her stomach and grabbed her arms around.

"Bella what the hell are you doing riding a fucking BIKE!" I shouted at the end. I didn't know what to think or feel. I was angry, scared, relieved, and confused.

"Falling I guess, since you don't see me driving it." She snapped at my shouting. She turned her head and looked at me and I immediately stood up straight. She saw the whole thing. I could see her questioning and confusion in her eyes.

"How…" she started to talk but stop...

I was relieved. Maybe she was tired and she didn't want to have this conversation right now. I was so wrong about that because as soon I thought it she spoke again. "Caleb? How do you do that? Did you do it?" She asked but I could see she was scared.

"What? I managed to turn and evade the bike before you crashed into it and then you hit the tree." I said avoiding her stare.

"No... the car disappear just before I could crash into it. YOU disappeared with the car and then show up behind me. I lost control of the bike because I looked back when the tires screeched behind me.. How do you do that?" She said and tried to sit up but fell back to the bed.

"You are hurt and confused." I said without letting her speak further. The time in the car didn't make me think of an explanation.

"I know what I saw. I am not stupid. I need you to tell me." She said aggravated.

"The doctor says you need to stay for the night and that tomorrow morning you can go home." I spoke again trying to get her attention into something else but then she turned to me and whispered "go" to me.

I sighed loudly. "Ok. I am gonna go and call Charlie to tell him about this and then I will go to buy your prescriptions." I said and turned to the door. I knew she was angry and confused. I could feel it. She was hating me for hiding things from her.

"No!" She shouted and turned to me, so I stopped. "Charlie is not home. He is on a fishing trip. My friend Jacob is picking me up. I called him. You don't need to call Charlie." She said and I carefully move to sit with her back on the bed. She was avoiding my eyes.

"Bella" I said getting near her and tilted her chin to make her look at me. She refused shrugging my hand off and turning to the side.

"No Caleb. I don't need explanations. Just go please. I am waiting for Jacob." She whispered and tears were rolling down her face. She was hurt, but this Jacob comment made me jealous as hell.

"Yeah right, since Jacob takes care of you really well." I spoke sarcastically.

"Well, at least he wouldn't lie to me and pretend I am stupid enough to forget things." She snapped back. She was crying and I knew I disappointed her.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe my luck. Fate was playing tricks one me. I came to this town to running away from all mystical things and creatures. I came here thinking I could live a normal life. A normal teenage life. I thought I would go to school, make new friends, meet guys, and have fun. But most of all fall in love with a normal human boy. Three hours ago I thought that the person I fell for was normal. I thought that I was getting everything I now wanted. But as I saw the car fade into space and appeared behind me. It all came crashing down.

When I saw Caleb in front of me asking me if I was fine. I really thought I had a hallucination. But, when I asked him about it, and saw the same reaction Edward had when he talked to me in the hospital. It was the same face. The same expression that made me realized that it was not a hallucination. Caleb was not normal and he had hidden it from me knowing that I had serious trust issues. He made me a promise the day I told him that I was hurt and that I didn't know if I could trust some one again. He promised that I could trust him completely and that he wouldn't hurt me.

Tonight I laid yet in another hospital bed, completely hurt that the person I love didn't trust me enough to tell me his secrets. He was trying to explain with stupid reasoning but I wouldn't let him. I wanted the truth. I knew I had my secrets too, but the difference was that mine weren't really mine to tell.

I was so angry at him for getting Jacob into this. Jacob was my loyal friend and he warned me about the results if I wasn't careful enough. He didn't lie to me or try to hide the truth. I looked at the floor on the hospital room avoiding his eyes.

"I need you to understand we need to talk about this." He said and tried again to tilt my chin again.

"What is it you are gonna tell me. It was my imagination again. That I didn't see what I saw. Are you gonna sit here and tell me that I am crazy, or delusional. When I know that I am not. Are you gonna tell me that? You're just lying to me as you promised you wouldn't." I snapped and sat on the bed. It hurt like hell but I kept my moans inside.

"I am sorry I lied and I am sorry I broke my promise. But please understand that I didn't mean to. I was going to tell you my family story. I want to but I am afraid you are going to freak out and leave. And Bella that is something I couldn't bare." He said and I looked at him. Was he serious? I could bare anything at this point.

"Why... why couldn't you bare that I leave if we are nothing?" I asked with a cold voice emphasizing the word "nothing". It broke my heart to speak to him like this but my shields were up again and it was hard to place them down.

"Because" he started and look down before looking back at me. "Don't you see…? I fell in love with you. I think I did since the first time I saw you fighting with your bags on the airport. Bella, I love you and I am sorry I disappointed you." He said and my heart felt like if a dozen bricks were standing on it. I was happy, sad and confused all at the same time.

He moved close to move and I felt him tremble as his lips softly brushed up against mine. It was sweet and gentle and I melted against him. Eliciting a low groan from the back of his throat as he pulled me closer. The sound vibrated through every part of my body sending shivers down my spine. I was still angry at him so pushed him off.

He didn't stop kissing me and instead of letting go he pressed my body to his in a dominant way. This kiss was the most infuriating kiss and at the same time the most passionate one I have ever had. I finally gasped for air, and even then, his mouth continued its exploration. He placed soft kisses along my face, against my eyelids, down my nose and along my chin, against my neck… until, once again, his lips found mine again. He whispered I love yous in between every kiss gaining my forgiveness.

Finally, the kisses slowed and his eyes gazed into mine. He pressed his forehead against mine as we both attempted to catch our breath. It was a hit on the guts to feel that I love him but I was too hurt. If I wanted to do this, it has to be slow and steady. He had to earn my trust. First by telling me the whole story and then my loving me as an equal. I didn't want to be worshiped. I wanted to love and be loved with the same amount of passion.

"Caleb, I can't..." I said breaking my thought. He stared at me but I need it to say what I was feeling. Was I ready to deal with mystical things again? Was he even human? What is he? He wasn't a vampire that was for sure. Could I trust him? I erased those questions seconds after it came to mind because I knew I could.

"Bella I know I hurt you but you need to hear me out." He said and I placed one finger to interrupt him.

"Shhh. Hear me out first..." I said and he nodded.

"Caleb, my life has been a mess and I moved here to escape from it. But what I found here was more than what I expected to find. I found a more confident, secure, and positive side of me. I found that every day I want to experience new things. I found out that I was living for the first time, and I found out that I could fall in love again. I did. I fell in love with you Caleb, but one of the reasons I left Forks was because I didn't want to live in a life full of secrets and deceptions. I thought I was living the life I wanted and that you would never lie to me. But you did. So now you know that I love you and I know that you love me but I am asking you to let me process this." I said looking into his eyes.

"Process this?" he said.

"Yes. I love you and I want to be with you but, I need this to be taken slow." I said

"What do you mean slow?" He said and stood up to start pacing in front of me.

"I mean we continue as friends. We can date and go out but nothing official. Not yet, and I need to be sure you won't lie to me again. We need to gain our trust in an equal amount." I said and he stopped pacing around the room.

He sighed and smile. "I thought you were gonna say that you don't want to see me again. I can take it slow. We can do that, and I promise I never going to lie to you again." He said and leaned down to caress my face.

"Didn't I just say that I love you silly?" I smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, but you can be a little drastic when it comes to decisions. So you scared me a little." he chuckled. "Now you need to rest. I will tell you everything tomorrow." He said and kissed my forehead.

The doors of the room suddenly burst open and I looked at a very scare and pissed

off Jacob.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted from the door. "Charlie will kill me if he knows about this that is it. I am dead and I am grounded for eternity, SHIT! Bella, you almost got yourself killed. Who is the fucker that almost killed you!" He entered the room shouting still and pacing around with out noticing Caleb who was looking at Jacob in a strange way.

"Jacob I am fine. See. The doctor said I could leave tomorrow. Stop worrying and please sit down so I can apologize to you." I said noticing that my voice had a calming effect on him.

"Hell, you need more then to apologize. You broke a promise Bella. But that is not important now. Are you sure you are ok? Did you get hurt? Can I get you something?" He said and sat on the chair next to me. That was when he turned to look at Caleb. I noticed Jacob freeze on the spot with a stiff pose.

"I am fine, I am leaving with you." I said trying to get up but Caleb spoke. Their looks scared me. They looked like they were going to kill each other with their eyes.

"No you are not, you are staying the night, and it is all paid for. So stop being stubborn." Caleb said and laid me back on the bed.

"But I am fine." I pouted while he caress my lips to silence me.

"No, don't do that face to me it won't work. You are staying and that is final." He stood up to kiss my forehead and Jacob immediately stood up too._ What the hell was wrong with these two? _I thought.

"Um... Jacob this is Caleb. Caleb this is my best friend Jacob. We grew up together. I am sure I told you about him. He is practically my brother." I said trying to make sure he saw the point. He needed to read between the lines. They stared at each other for a moment before shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you." said Caleb in a polite but cold way.

"You too, but I am afraid that I am taking Bella home. She should rest at home. If the doctor says it's fine. I will take care of her.." said Jacob.

"Says the person that taught her to ride the fucking bike." Caleb spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"How do you know I taught her to ride the bike? Did you tell him Bella?" Jacob turned to looked at me and then turning back to stared at Caleb.

"No I didn't, he must have guessed." I said knowing that if he had powers that meant he might do a lot of things. Maybe reading minds was one of them. I would have to ask about it tomorrow.

"Guess? Are you sure or maybe he is hiding something." Jacob crooked his head on the side. He couldn't possible know about Caleb. But he was acting strange toward Caleb.

"Says the person who is hiding his true self." Caleb snapped back and I looked at him confused. They were acting like two macho men proclaiming their territory and it seemed like I was the territory.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked getting mad at them. Especially Caleb and his temper issues. We had just made up and he is yet again snapping back at one of my friends.

"Well, it seems your friend here, has been hiding things from you as well. So I am not the only one lying to you anymore. At least I was going to tell you but he wasn't." Caleb looked down at me and smirked.

"I don't understand what you are saying. What is Caleb talking about, Jacob?" I turned to look at my brother, my best friend. They were making no sense to me.

"Nothing, Bella, it is nothing." Jacob said and smiled at me. He turned to look at Caleb and between teeth he spoke. "Be careful. You don't know who you are dealing with, warlock."

I looked at Caleb confused and feeling at the same time a little better. _At least he wasn't a non human creature_, I thought but then realized what I was thinking.. How did Jacob did know this? What was happening? I just stared at them as they snapped words at each other waiting for answers.

"Oh I know who I am dealing with, werewolf." Caleb said and I just stared at them more confused than even. I was thinking about what he just said and then all clicked the legends, Forks, vampires, Jacob's massive size. And especially Edward's comment at prom night; "_I leave you alone for two minutes and the wolves' descend". _Edward's words echo on my head and I stared at Jacob trying to look for something that would tell me it was not true but I saw nothing. It was true. What the FUCK! I thought.

"OH... This is fucking great!" I shouted and crossed my arms on my chest.

I was running away because of a vampire and now I was dealing with my best friend that was a werewolf and my future boyfriend who was a warlock. GREAT! My life was fucking hilarious and mother fate must be laughing her ass off at me.

_What do you think about their little kiss? And what do you think is going to happened next…. What is going to be Bella__́__s reaction and how did Caleb know about Jacob?_


	15. My Apologies

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 15

**Bella's POV**

I was trying to comprehend what those stupid senseless liars were telling me and my head was bouncing with the idea that Jake was a freaking werewolf and that Caleb was a witch? Or at least that was what I understood.

I looked at them with disbelieve and still in shock about their arguing. I just kept repeating in my mind. _OH my god! I truly am a danger magnet. _How can I get rid of Edward́s memories when the mystical world itself remind me of him? How can I trust people I care about from hiding these kind of secrets.

After the two macho men stopped their fighting. I told them to get the hell out of my room. And that I didn't want to speak with them again. They had to leave me alone. My chest hurts again because of their lying to my face and pretending they love me. How can they say they love me and care about me when they made choices for me?

I was not the same little Bella that forgave easily and I had let down my walls for them. This time I built an empire to them. I will protect myself against this kind of pain. Soon after my yelling and crying they left me alone with my heart breaking all over again.

The worst of all this was, that I thought I was moving on with a nice and honest HUMAN man and Jake. My best friend could never lie as _he_ did. But yet again I was delusional to think I could be loved and cared for.

While I was crying the door flung open. I looked at a very pissed off Charlie standing in front of me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He shouted and I shrugged. Charlie has never yelled at me. I looked at him and cried.

"Bella, I am positive I told you not to do anything crazy and I am totally sure that I ordered you to LISTEN to JACOB. Or am I just hallucinating and imagining that I said those things. I understand you are in a rebel period or whatever.. but BIKES and SPEED and ALONE!" He paused before continuing but with a lower voice

"You are grounded for as long as I live. You are not allowed to go anywhere. You will drive from school to the house. I will be timing you, do you understand?" He asked and I nodded.

"I won't lose my only daughter because of her stupidity." He finished and I just stared at the empty space. It was then he really looked at me and his face softened when he saw that I was crying. He came close to me and asked me if he could sit on the bed. He placed his arms around my shoulders. He took a long breath before speaking.

"Oh Bella. I am sorry I yelled. I am just so angry that you could risk your life like that and when the hospital called me they just said that you were on a motorcycle accident and I just.." He took another deep breath, "I just freaked. Ím sorry kiddo. Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. You know when you were little and you cried, I couldn't stand it. It felt like a hole was building inside me that́s why you got anything you wanted." He soothed me with his words relieving the pain a little.

"Wherés Jake?" He asked and all the rage came again. I turned around to face him.

"I truly don't care where Jake is dad." I said between teeth. " And please don't ask. I know I deserved to be grounded and all the yelling but please don't ask about anything more. Can you tell me what the doctor said to you. When can I leave this place. I really hate hospitals!" I said resting my head on his shoulders because right now I feel like I needed my dad́s support or I was going to end in the psychiatric ward.

"The Doctor says that it́s nothing serious just some bruised ribs and strained muscle. But other than that you can leave tomorrow. You cańt go to school for almost a week just to be cautious. I guess Caleb can bring you your homework to keep you up to date right?" He said but immediately noticed my face and didn't push it. I knew that my face was almost the same face as in Forks but I couldn't help it. Not right now I couldn't.

"Don't worry dad. I will ask Caroline to bring it to me." That was all I said. He stayed quiet holding me until I drifted into sleep. I had a nightmare that night. The nightmares I was sure had disappeared long ago. My ghosts returned and I think they planned to stay a lot longer this time.

It has been almost a week and I still can't erase Jacob and Caleb's fight at hospital. I haven't seen Jacob because I barely leave my room. I know he's still in the house. He has come to my room every night and tried to talk to me. I refused every time also Caleb has called but I never pick up his calls. He comes to the house everyday but Charlie to tells him to leave me alone and, that I will talk to him when I'm ready. Which I'm not.

I am not sure if I am taking the wrong attitude but when you are lied too and hurt like I was, first with Edward and now with Jacob and Caleb. It is difficult to let go of the unsolved issues that you create along the heart break.

It is difficult for me to believe that they loved me, because of the lies. But on the other hand maybe I was the stupid one that didn't see the signs. Maybe I need to be more observant with the things like Jacob́s incredibly fast growth, or Caleb́s family history. Or the fact that Edward didn't want to turn me. But I guessed in a way I didn't want to believe them which makes me feel confused and scared.

Jacob is leaving tomorrow and my heart breaks because I need my best friend. I need someone to talk to about the things I cańt say to normal people. But Ím too stubborn and I believe right now, I cańt talk to him without feeling anger and resentment.

Charlie never asked me again about what had happened the day of the accident. I am positive that he didn't ask Jacob. In a way I think he knows that my resentment with them was because of the accident or something that happened along the way that day but he let me make my own decisions and I love that.

"Bella?.. hon.." I was lying in me bed looking at the ceiling that seems to have shapes of farm animals since the accident.

"Come in!" I said not moving from my spot.

"Dinneŕs ready and I want you to come eat with us." He said not asking. He was telling me and that I had to put out with I. So I just stood up and took a long breath.

"I'm coming." Thats all I said before getting into the bathroom to wash my hands. I looked at the mirror in front of me and rub my temples while repeating my mantra of the month; _I have to move past this. Bella, you need to move past this, you are a strong, capable woman, let go and move on. _I looked again and took another long breath before closing the door behind me and walking into the dinning room.

The dinner was quiet only Charlie and Billy were talking. While Jacob stared at my every movement. It was so disturbing that I just concentrated on my plate. When we finished eating. I picked the dishes up and went to clean the kitchen. Charlie and the others went to the living room to watch sports. I was almost finished cleaning and thanking the Gods that Jacob hadn't come to meet me. But since it́s me wére talking about. I had no such luck and sensed someone behind me knowing who it was.

"What is it? Didn't I make everything clear at the hospital? I don't want to talk to you or listen to your excuses Jacob." I said angrily and a little bit tired actually. I was tired of being nice all the time and I was tired of being the forgiving one.

"Bella, I will not apologize again and you know that I told you the things that needed to be said. It is your decision to let me be your friend again. I just came to tell you, that you are being a hypocrite." He said and I just stared at him not believing what he was saying.

"Excuse ME" I said twisting the towel I had in my hands. GOD how much I wanted to yell at him and hit him with something but since both of our dads where in the other room. The towel will do for now.

"Yes, you are such hypocrite and you are mad at me because I didn't tell you what I was. Which is something that doesn't concern you. You give me this speech about friends don't lie and shit. When it was you who lied to me all the time." He rested his elbows on the kitchen table with a calm expression but yet so firm.

"Lied to you? You come here to talk to me after what happened and have the balls to tell me I LIED to you?" I said wondering where this was coming from.

"Yes at the beach back in Forks. At prom. Does it ring any bells?. You lied to me first so don't pretend to be all hurt and disappointed at me because we are even, Isabella." He finished telling me those things and I just saw red. I was so angry at this whole conversation that my stomach started to hurt.

"No, I didn't Jacob Black. That secret was not mine to tell so don't give me that hypocrite shit. But YOU, you come here all lovey dovey with me and pretending you were normal. When all along you could have told me because it is yours to tell and yet you didn't. So that́s the HUGE difference but you know what? I don't want to keep arguing about this when it doesn't leave anything good. Have a nice trip and good night." I said dropping the towel on the sink and walking out of there.

"Bella…" he said grabbing my arm and turning me to look at him. I just stared at him and he quickly let go and sighed.

"I hate to admit this but WE were trying to protect you. We are trying still to do so even though you are angry and even though you don't want to see things right." he said staring at me.

"OH Yeah? Ok then tell me what are you trying to protect me from? If it́s all right that I know since you decide what is right and wrong in my life." I said raising my eyebrows waiting for the answers.

Jacob sighed and lowers his head. "Bella, I didn't came here to argue any further and I know I hurt you. Ím sorry for that and if you don't want to take my apologies I wońt make you. But just know Ím here if you need me." He turned to the living room but at the door he stopped.

"I will always be your Jacob and I may keep things from you. But I will never leave you, bye." He whispered those words and left the room completely.

Tears where starting to get out before I reach my room. I cried myself to sleep. I cried because I knew he was right. I knew they tried to protect me. But I don't want to be protected. All I want, is to be loved as an equal like _he_ never did.

It́s been too damn long. Almost three weeks have passed since the accident, my life went to normal. Well almost normal. I went to school come back to the house and Caroline comes with me every day. I truly like it she makes me erase all the hurt those two left. Jacob's still in town because apparently our dads were trying to make us forgive each other. But it was pointless because now Jacob was mad at me so I come to the house and lock myself in my room. It has a routine I have fallen into.

At school things are different. I barely talk to the brothers and Kate because they were always with Caleb. I don't want to be near him. Caleb has attempted to talk to me but he never does. I think my reaction as he approaches were the cause of that. I don't want to be near him because every time I think about the courting, and kissing and, dating we started beneath the lies. Are too painful and I am done with pain not just because of Caleb or Jacob or even Edward́s doing but because of me. It is me that needs to get away from all of it and concentrate on what is important. My dad, my life and my future.

Caroline on the other hand has been amazingly good. I told her everything about my past leaving out the mystical things, of course. I don't want to risk it more but I needed to lift that weight off of my shoulders. She was my only friend right now. She talks about her parents more and even her brother. I can see that she loved him and loves him still very much. But there was a pain in her eyes that comes out every time she talks about it. When you look into her eyes you can she all the resentfulness she feels toward every person near her brother when he died.

I feel really sorry for her. For all the pain shés been through at such a young age. She was alone in this world until she found me. I was her rock as she says and I will continue being if she lets me.

"Bella , come on! PLEASEEEE!" I was interrupted from my thoughts. Caroline was tapping my shoulders while I drive to the house this afternoon.

"Please what!" I said a little annoyed but the fact that I know what she really wanted but I was so hesitant on doing.

"You know what so don't be all dumb on me and it́s been like forever since we had fun and its going to be just for a little while and besides you are not grounded anymore so what is stopping us? Huh?" She pounded and I chuckled. She wanted to go to the bar today since it's Friday. But I knew they would be there and after the last encounter with Caroline, Caleb and myself I was so embarrassed to go again. But to tell the truth I needed the distraction and maybe a beer or two.

"Ok" I sighed "But when I say that we need to go don't argue with me understood?" I look at her and she nodded and claps her hands together.

"YEYYYYY"…. She screeched and I laugh because she reminded me of Alice all the time and this hurt because I miss her very much. I needed my best friend right now. Sure I have Caroline but I never felt so alone in my life. Not even when Edward left or when I moved here for the first time.

"Ok, I need to go to the dorms to take a shower and change my clothes and make up and you need to do the same. So drop me off and then pick me up around eight, is that all right?" She babbled those words with so much happiness it was hard not to feel it too.

"It́s fine. I'll pick you up around eight." I sighed and stop the car so she could get out.

She kissed my cheek and smiled before she opened the door. When she was about to get out she stopped and turned to look at me. I waited for her to speak but she hesitated.

"You know before I came here I thought I was a soulless person and that I would never feel happiness again. But you and Charlie have been so nice to me and treated me like a family. That it́s just so much and I love you like a sister for that and I will protect you always no matter what." She said and I frowned wondering what was she talking about. I started to say something but she got out of the car.

I got home and Charliés cruiser was in the garage. He was early today and I was late. "Shit" I murmured to myself. I got out of the car and went to open the door of the house. I could hear the noise of the TV and talking Billy and Charlie had going on. I place the keys in the key holder and went into the living room.

"Good afternoon." I said and all heads turn to me minus Jacob́s who was reading a car magazine. "Sorry Ím late but I had to drop Caroline at the dorms today." I said as I gave Charlie a kiss.

"That́s ok but next time you call me because even though you are not grounded you're still on parole." Charlie said and I just nodded.

"I know that." I closed my eyes defeated cause I know it would take Charlie a long time to forgive me because of the bike accident. "Dad I was wondering if you could order something from the diner today. I'm going out with Caroline and I want to start getting ready."

"Going out?" Jacob asked and I just ignored him.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked and I know this was going to end up with a very not so happy Charlie.

"I'm going to Nickýs tonight. I need the distraction and since I'm not grounded and I wońt be going alone, I think I might enjoy it. So what do you say?" I looked at my dad who was now processing the words that I just told him.

"I don't know Bells. I'm not confident of you going out at night with just Caroline." I shook my head because he was being ridiculous and overprotective and I hate it.

"Dad, I understand your worries but Ím not a child anymore and I need the distraction so Ím going." I was aggravated that he was talking to me like if I was a child and in front of our guests.

"Bella…" He sighed but I didn't let him finish. I just turn around and went into my room to take a shower and start getting ready. Oh how much I need a hot shower to cool the day off and to prepare my body for tonight. I really want to enjoy tonight.

I took a long shower and started to get dressed. I dried my hair and let it loose on my back as I went to the closet I heard my phone ring so I went to pick it up. It was a message from Caroline saying she would be late so she would have to meet me at the bar. _That__́__s odd! _I thought, she never wanted to meet because she always liked me to pick her up.

I hope it was nothing about her annoying aunt. Because lately her aunt has been calling her more. I could Caroline didn't want to work for her anymore but when I told her to quit she told me that I was not possible so I drop the topic.

I sighed while placing my phone on the bed before going into the closet to check my clothes. As I got dressed in low cut blue navy jeans and a black V open back blouse with my high heeled black boots that I now love so much because they were a present from Caroline. They didn't make me tired wearing them. I put make up on and notice it was ten minutes pass eight and I was late.

I got out of my room and follow the noises of the men in the house. They were in the kitchen and I could smell food in there so I guess Charlie has ordered in. As I walk in the kitchen all three of them look at me.

"Nahh.. You are not going out like that, go get change!" Charlie shook his head like crazy with his mouth full with food.

"That bad!" I shrugged and I felt my face burning up.

"Noooo." He said "Too good you will have all the guys in that bar drooling all over." Billy said and I flush even more if that was possible.

"Well, I guess my objectives are set." I smirked at them knowing.

"Bella.. Don't make me kill anybody." Charlie said in a menacing voice. "Why don't you take Jacob with you. I think he needs a night out too." Charlie said and Jacob and I stared at each other.

"I'll be back around one or earlier ok? Don't wait up." I said turning around and walking to my car.

I really need a night out and distraction, a NORMAL night at last.


	16. Running away Far away or NOT

Chapt 16

**Caroline****́****s POV**

This couple of weeks have been heaven for me. I really don't know what happened but Caleb is not longer wavering around Bella and I like that. I love the fact that his face is no longer happy but angry and sad. The sadness has returned to his eyes like it is supposed to be.

Mean time I've have been spending a lot of time with Bella. I've stayed in her house and it made me feel good even though I know she is sad about her situation with Caleb. She talks and laughs but it never reaches her eyes and every time I see her like that my heart skips a little. I hurt to see her sad but it is the way it was to be.

Things are not like as I planned. I think my brain is going to explode one day because of all the information. First Bella was the girl that Victoria was looking for. So she is planning to kill my now big sister. Then Bella was in love with Caleb and there was no doubt that I would have to hurt her in order for me to keep my promise to Chase. But, what to do? Do I give her to Victoria? If I do this then Caleb would definitely suffer to see her dead and Victoria gets what she wants and I kill two birds with one stone. Could I hurt the person that I have feelings for? She was my sister, my best friend and she has become the only family I have.

I don't know what is happening to me. Am I going soft on my word?. NO I wasn't. Well I think I'm not. But, on the other hand, they were responsible for my family`s deaths. To all my distress that final thought was enough for me to snap out of inner battle and resolve my next move. I was going to tell Victoria about Bella.

I got up of my desk and started to get ready to go to the bar. We have plans tonight and I needed to clear my head for just one night. Tonight I will enjoy my last night with Bella before I call Victoria. Who by the way must be seriously crazy now because I haven't called and report anything to her. Every time she called I hung up the phone or had it turned off.

On my way to the door, I grab my phone, my keys and some cash for tonight. Before I could leave my phone rang. I don't know but my heart jumped a little and I hoped it was not who I think it is so I manage to get a little courageous and answered.

"Hello?" I answered the phone with a soft voice waiting for the other person to respond.

"How are you, darling? How is school? Miss me?" said Riley on the other end with a devilish smile I could only place it on my mind. I like this guy that is totally over hills for the crazy bitch I work for.

"Riley I'm fine. Thank you and you?" I sighed almost in relief it was him. It́s hard to admit but this was no crush. I like him a lot but, I kept reminding my brain that he is Victoriás mate.

"I'm very good and wondering why you haven't returned any of the calls. Are you trying to avoid us? Cause if you are.. it is not very nice, my dear." He sang the last words and I swore he sounded like the devil must sound cause chills ran through my spine.

"I've been busy at school and any way I have nothing to report and if I did, you would be hearing from my contact." I said sounding a little rough.

"Mmm." He responded.

"Ok then. I am on my way out so I will call you later. Send my regards to Victoria." I said and hung up. I don't know if it was something in his voice or the silent remarks that came with it but, I knew something was not normal. I decided to ignore it and went downstairs to wait for Bella.

As I waited my brain was working on a plan to do this. I intended to fulfill my promises and on the way to do that I would have to lose my heart too. That was the price I would have to pay. But, what would happen to me then. I couldn't stay here after all this and Riley promised to turn me after Victoria killed the girl.

I sighed. Deep in thought and looked at the road to see if Bella was coming. When I was suddenly grabbed by my arm hard and so fast. I couldn't see who was doing it so I closed my eyes afraid to know that my suspicions were right.

"Shh" the voice said and I opened my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I said to Riley who had tackled me into a wall behind the building. It was dark and I could only see his crimson eyes and part of his face.

"Victoria is coming to see you but I decided to give you a heads up first." He said looking around searching for someone.

"WHAT! She is coming here? WHY!" I was panicking, if she was coming here, she would smell Bellás scent and… OH SHIT! _This is what you want and it would be easy. _YES it would be easy but then why I feel so scared for Bella. I don't think I could do this. _WHAT! What do you mean you can't! What about your promise? What would Chase say? _I cańt do it. I love her too much to see her die at Victoriás hands. She is a good person. Innocent and caring and she loves me like a sister, and a friend. Looking at Rileýs eyes, my choices were made. I would do anything to protect Bella from Victoria.

"You are asking why she is coming here." Riley staring at me before he continued speaking.

"Well Caroline don't play dumb with me cause I learned to know you well enough to know you are hiding something from her and she knows it too. That is why she is coming." He said angrily while staring at me and I knew he was searching in me. My soul, my heart. I don't know why but I lean toward his lips and closed my eyes. I wanted to kiss him and mainly I wanted him to kiss me back.

"Don't!" He said and looked at me angry or sad. I don't know but in a blink of an eye he moved and looked away.

"Why did you came here? … I.. I mean why did you come first to tell me she was on her way." I said confused about all this. I know that we click to each other and I truly like him but I was sure he wanted me too. Maybe it́s a game. Play hard to get with the HUMAN!

"Why?... You are asking me why I came here… you silly little rich girl.. You think, you are saved just because she has a deal with you, don't you? He said no longer looking away but staring right at me.

"I came here to warn you and to tell you she is really angry and wants to hurt you. For some fucked up reason I care that you get hurt. So stop trying so hard to hide from her and try to behave in front of her. Do you understand?" He said getting closer again and staring at my eyes then my lips.

I was speechless. I didn't comprehend all this. He said he cares for me or cares for Victoria. I don't know but I was deep in thought staring back at him when I felt cold fingers caressing my lips and I gasped wanting to say something but then he disappeared.

I was confused by all this and with a strange warmth where he touched. I walked to the front when I noticed Bella parking and coming out of the car. SHIT, her scent!

"NO… BELLA… Wait!" I yelled at her, _she can`t get out of the car, Victoria would smell her and chaos would break loose, _my subconscious screams at me.

I ran to her and smile at my sister that now was my priority. I had to keep her safe while Victoria was here. If I have to surrender to the brothers I would for her.

I ran to the car and got in fast so she wouldn't feel the need to get out. I sighed in relief and smiled.

"Hey" she said smiling at me.

"Hey back! So you are ready to paaaaaarty!" I said smiling back, yes I would protect her I just had to plan how.

Our drive to the bar was pleasant. We talked about her day and how her dad and his friend are trying to get her to speak to Jacob. Apparently they were still not talking to each other. Which I wondered about. Why was she was not talking to him in the first place. I didn't know her reasons but I know that every time I asked she would put on a poker face and change the topic so it must be serious.

We arrived at the bar around nine thirty and the parking lot was full with cars and people that were hanging around with their friends. We looked at each other and smile. This was going to be a really nice night after all and we are in definitely in need of one of those.

As we enter we noticed that all the seniors and part of the school were here. I guess that since midterms are over we all have free time now.

"I will go get us a drink." Bella said and turned around to the bar.

"I will get a table." I yelled back. As I reach a empty table I saw all the brothers, except for Caleb. They were sitting with beers on their hands and staring right back me. They still look mad and resentful but I didn't care. I smirked at them and raised an eyebrows to them before I turned around to meet Bella who was coming with a beer and a coke in her hands for me.

"Hey.. You managed to get a table huh?.. Nice little sis." She smiled and sat down with her back to the boys. I sighed relief that she didn't see them so our night wouldn't be ruined.

"So did you have any problems asking Charlie for permission to come here? You know after the accident he has been very careful." I said trying to start a conversation and trying to distract myself and not think about all the stuff going on right now.

"Well, I thought it was gonna be harder but I managed to escape. He has to understand that I am old enough to make my decisions you know?" She said and smiled.

"Yes.. I know.. Bella I have something to tell you…" I decided that if I wanted to protect her I would have to know why Victoria was after her and that I come clean to her. But I was interrupted by Kate.

"BELLA! It is so good to see you here, come join us." Kate said giving Bella a quick hug and just glaring at me.

"Oh.. Hi Kate.. good to see you too and thanks for the offer but I'm here with Caroline and I don't want any trouble ok? So maybe some other time." She said to Kate giving her a big apologizing smile. Kate's smile disappeared which of course my inner ego grew a little.

"Bella it́s ok, you go with them. I just wait for you here, no problem." I smile and giving my most sincere face I could manage. I mean I know I said I want to protect Bella but I didn't say I wouldn't continue my revenge against _them_. So I would play victim every time I can in order to keep Bella away from them.

"No… Caroline don't be silly." Bella said and look at Kate who was practically hitting me in her mind and then she smirked.

"Good evening ladies, how are you doing tonight?" We were so immersed in our little display that I didn't notice him coming to our table all smug and devilish.

"Caleb! Good you are here. The guys are waiting for you." Kate said but Caleb just stared at Bella.

"Yes, Kate.. I will be right there." He said and smiled at her but quickly turn to look at Bella who was blushing from head to toe and speechless.

"Ok" Said Kate before turning toward the other table leaving me with Bella and Caleb.

**BELLA****́****S POV**

"So Miss Swan, are you gonna talk to me?" He said all glorious in his faded jeans and black muscle shirt. I just couldn't find my voice. I know I saw him briefly at school but I hadn't heard his voice so close since the accident. I can't believe he still has this effect when I'm near him. I was pudding just with his voice…


End file.
